


Легенда о Созидателе

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Love/Hate, M/M, Parallel Universes, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сначала были Созидатели, Великий Совет и Ближние миры. Потом были Дальние миры и Проекты. Потом была Цепь Заброшенных Миров. И только потом, в самом низу Множества, был мир Разрушителей. Они появились из ниоткуда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Легенда о Созидателе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [spn_reversebang](http://diary.ru/~spnreversebang) по арту **Вонг** [[DeviantArt]](revolution4u.deviantart.com)
> 
> [мастер-пост арта](http://vongtales.diary.ru/p174862664.htm) | [скачать саундтрек к фику](http://narod.ru/disk/45193948001.88efacea64a70ee78d6ca45308e7b64d/Legenda_o_Sozidatele_OST.rar.html)
> 
> На этот раз я ограбил сериалы "Скользящие" (Sliders) и "Доктор Кто", аниме "X" и исполнителей песен из саундтрека (фактически, весь текст - в большой мере сонгфик). Все остальные совпадения случайны. :)

Земля 9011.11.2.7.4 («Эра»)  
Июль, 19

[](http://img7.imageshack.us/img7/7181/rbbwarriorsfinal.jpg)

Дженсен гонялся за ним не очень долго, но казалось, что целую вечность: прибирал за ним, восстанавливал порядок, будь то порядок в обществе или в разоренном городе. Гонялся – и никак не мог поймать. До сих пор.

– Ну, Созидатель, ты меня поймал. Поздравляю, – Разрушитель улыбался, а Дженсен не чувствовал ни удовлетворения, ни гнева. 

– Теперь я тебя убью, – ответил он, доставая испачканный кровью собственных солдат нож.

Разрушитель запрокинул голову и захохотал – звук погони, звук крови, стучащей в виски, звук взрывающейся неподалеку бомбы. Дженсену нравился такой смех. 

Отсмеявшись, Разрушитель шагнул ближе, хотя до того стоял лишь на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Дженсен чувствовал его запах, как чувствуют запах из собственного рта, если коротко выдохнуть на зеркало или на ладонь: кровь, пот, сила, хаос. Бешенство и победа.

– Убей, – согласился Разрушитель, вытаскивая второй нож, нож-близнец, будто напоминал, откуда такой у Дженсена. Провел аккуратно лезвием Дженсену по щеке. – Я никуда не собираюсь без тебя. Сам понимаешь.

Дженсен думал обо всех его подсказках и о том, каким спокойным и взрослым он кажется, когда спит.

– Хочешь секрет? – доверительным шепотом пробормотал Разрушитель, наклоняясь к самым его губам. Дженсен посмотрел в небо, затянутое дымом, уцепился взглядом в силуэт одинокого дирижабля далеко на горизонте – видимо, какой-то заправский воздушный волк умудрился вылететь из затопленного ангара. Закономерно: десяток крыс всегда успевает сбежать с тонущего корабля, а люди, как известно, входят в первую тройку самых живучих существ Множества миров.

– Хочу, – сказал он.

Земля 9011.11.2.7.4 («Эра»)  
Май

– Капитан, наш и восьмой отряды доложили о прибытии на точку. Операция начата успешно.

– Спасибо, Крис. Держи меня в курсе.

Кристиан отсалютовал кулаком и вышел. Дженсен кивнул самому себе, глянул на часы. Проверил патроны, рацию, затянул покрепче шнуровку на левом ботинке – ненужная, человеческая, солдатская рутина, но приятно-успокаивающая. 

Операция в восемнадцатом секторе провалится, это он знал точно. Видел так же четко, как линии на собственной поцарапанной ладони, но стычка с повстанцами Уэст-Энда будет достаточно долгой и занимательной, чтобы отвлечь внимание Разрушителя на необходимое ему время. К тому же, Дженсен не любил восемнадцатый сектор, душа не лежала защищать его, хотя сам не очень понимал, почему.

К востоку громыхнуло раз, другой. Дженсен выглянул в узкое окно под самым потолком, увидел далекий столб дыма, хвост дирижабля. Если он выйдет прямо сейчас, возможно, успеет сделать даже больше задуманного. 

– Капитан? – в комнату заглянул Роб, связист.

– Что такое?

– Из одиннадцатого сектора докладывают...

– Спасибо, я вижу.

Дженсен встал, нацепил нож на пояс. Роб смотрел на него растерянно, на лице его читалось ясно и четко: Ну и куда он намылился в такой момент?

– Я скоро вернусь, – сказал он. – Свяжитесь с сержантом. Скажите, что меня срочно вызвали в одиннадцатый сектор.

– Но капитан, я же сказал...

– Роб. Давай быстро, ага?

Мальчишка – юный совсем, едва восемнадцать – слабо, доверчиво улыбнулся и вышел. Дженсена не раз критиковали за «неуважение к рангам», но для его отряда такая обстановка работала лучше всего. Был бы Дженсен в регулярных войсках – и разговор был бы другой. А чего командование не видит, о том и кошмары сниться не будут. 

Хорошо, что зашел именно Роб. Вопросов меньше.

Дженсен еще раз глянул на часы и выскользнул в коридор. Прошел, кивая снующим мимо солдатам, к черной лестнице, ведущей на крышу базы, и выбрался на улицу, прикрывая рукой глаза от блеклого, но уже жаркого, практически летнего солнца.

Он знал, что лишь за несколько миль отсюда Разрушитель сидит на такой же крыше, свесив ноги с краю и подперев подбородок кулаком. Следит, невидимый медленному человеческому глазу, за разворачивающейся внизу стычкой. Он увлечен, он улыбается, наблюдая дело рук своих; он занят, не смотрит в сторону Дженсена, и это – главное.

Дженсен оттолкнулся от трубы и ухватился за выступ стены противоположного здания, подтянулся на два этажа выше и побежал вперед по крышам, перепрыгивая и цепляясь, держась и полупадая, в сторону дымящегося Ист-Энда, где ждали уцелевшие отряды. Повстанцы готовили атаку.

Разрушитель почесал в затылке и зевнул – Дженсен услышал глубокое эхо и короткое «ох» воздуха. Наверное, ребята отступили, отстреливались одиночными из укрытия, и Разрушитель начал скучать.

Еще два квартала. Один... Есть!

Дженсен притормозил на парапете бывшего когда-то офисным здания. Над ним клубился свежий дым, пахло взрывом. Он вжался ладонями в грязную стену: из-под пальцев полился теплый зеленый свет и пополз вверх, обволакивая полупрозрачной паутиной окна и плиты, выше, выше – к самому небу, разбавляя тягучую буро-серую копоть мягким, лечащим полотном. Дженсен отнял одну руку, зажмурился сосредоточенно, накапливая энергию, и прочертил долгий полукруг в воздухе: Барьер образовал купольную крышу, потянулся к северо-востоку. Дженсен считал про себя: одиннадцатый сектор, двенадцатый, тринадцатый...

Он свел ладони, будто в молитве, замыкая полукруг. Одиннадцатый сектор медленно, но верно восстанавливался, два следующих теперь были защищены от дальнейших атак. Пострадавшие от взрыва погибли совсем недавно, и Дженсен чувствовал, как начинают заново биться их сердца. Кирпич и крошево собирались обратно в стены, стекла и балки выкладывались в окна, потерпевший аварию дирижабль восстанавливал турбины. В пистолетах солдат перезаряжались патроны, на лицах людей затягивались самые крупные царапины, срастались кости рук и ног.

«Сержант Веллинг докладывает, что жертв нет. Повторяю: жертв нет», прохрипела рация у Дженсена на поясе. «Поверить не могу, парни. Своими глазами видел ту бомбу...» – «Приземлилась совсем рядом, но базу не накрыло, видимо. Отбой».

Дженсен удовлетворенно выдохнул, опуская руки. 

В восемнадцатом секторе Разрушитель оскалился, глядя через плечо в отрезок неба, затянутый зеленым. Дженсен не для него создавал Барьеры, но Разрушитель всегда реагировал на них, как на приглашение: «Я тебя увидел. Я иду к тебе».

– Ага, мне пришлось пожертвовать восемнадцатым, – сказал Дженсен вслух, зная, что его слова услышат не сразу, но желая сказать все равно. – За это я тебя благодарить не стану.

Удостоверившись, что Барьер надежен, Дженсен в два прыжка взобрался по пожарной лестнице и повернул к югу. Три минуты, не больше, если он правильно предсказал исход – провал – операции.

Разрушитель вернулся к наблюдению за солдатами, будто еще надеялся на что-то интересное.

Две минуты. Угол Стейт-авеню показался из-за поворота. Разрушитель достал нож и провел пальцем по лезвию почти задумчиво. Он пока не шевелился, но был готов сорваться навстречу в любой момент.

Дженсен все это видел сегодня перед тем, как проснуться.

Минута.

– Эй.

Он остановился на краю крыши старого здания банка. Через улицу, на вывеске «Арт-кафе», возникла высокая фигура. Здесь вихрился ветер, но дымный смрад прикрывали высотки. 

– Тебе не холодно? – крикнул Дженсен, запуская по стене зеленый свет, расширяя Барьер на еще один сектор. Кричать было не обязательно, но ему нравилось перекрикиваться, будто они не могли преодолеть расстояние друг до друга в мгновение.

– У меня горячая кровь, – рассмеялся Разрушитель в ответ.

Десять секунд.

Барьер быстро скользнул по затянутому серым поднебесью, завершил дугу – и тут же здание прямо у Дженсена за спиной рвануло оглушительно. Пришлось даже схватиться рукой за трубу. 

– Можешь возвращаться. Тут больше ловить нечего, – не скрывая триумфа в голосе, сказал он.

– Там скучно. Почти все уже передохли, – отмахнулся Разрушитель.

– Тогда иди сюда, поиграем.

– Мне чертовски нравится, когда ты первым предлагаешь.

Дженсен усмехнулся. Драться с ним, смотреть на хаос, воцаряющийся вокруг него – не такая уж большая плата за успешно спасенные сектора. Может, в чем-то приятная даже.

Пару лет назад решил бы, что спятил, от самого факта, что пришло в голову назвать это приятным.

– Мы потеряли связь с Мюрреем в два часа шесть минут, – сказал Кейн, как только Дженсен зашел в рубку, потирая рассеченное плечо, обвязанное бинтом и прикрытое длинным рукавом потертой рубашки.

– Продолжайте попытки, – сказал он. – Возможно, хоть кто-то выжил.

«Какой у нас там счет на этот месяц, Созидатель? Три – два?» – «Я не записываю».

К концу действия Барьера Разрушитель еще не наигрался. Под зеленоватой завесой мир обернулся пульсирующим, грохочущим хаосом: полыхал огонь в разбитых окнах, дома зияли раззявленными полуулыбками трещин, такими же, как на остром, вечно хитром и вечно чумазом лице. Дженсен смотрел, как он движется, размахивает ножами, взрезает ими металл, как масло, и не чувствовал отторжения. В этом мире оно, похоже, совсем иссякло. Но он еще помнил, как ощущается глубокое, мерзкое отвращение к хаосу. Искал в себе отголоски, не находил.

Разрушитель подхватил по длинной балке в каждую руку и всунул их в провал в стене на высоте пятидесяти футов. Изогнул, чтобы они торчали, как клыки из пасти хищника. 

Разрушитель создавал – Созидал, черт побери – картины. Вырезал бешеные лица, лепил скульптуры, составлял мозаику из выщербленных кирпичей. 

– Эй, – крикнул ему Дженсен, потирая ладони, проверяя устойчивость Барьера: сложно было при малом количестве энергии удерживать четыре с половиной сектора. – Тебе не кажется, что это слишком... Осмысленно?

– Для тебя стараюсь, – крикнул Разрушитель в ответ.

Дженсен любовался им, любовался танцем ножей, град падающих на вздыбленную землю осколков домов заставлял морщиться, но лишь от громкости звука. В каждом движении Разрушителя был смысл, и Дженсена это завораживало. Если бы когда-то (два года назад? три?) он не взял на себя обязанность восстанавливать и защищать все, что уничтожалось Разрушителем, он бы, возможно, просто сидел и смотрел на это часами, сутками, неделями. Бесконечно.

Он жалел, что не отследил момента, когда стало так. Думал: а вдруг всегда так было, просто я не хотел замечать? – и тут же откидывал в сторону: все, что делал Разрушитель, по определению должно было быть хаотично, а не красиво, как Созидание. 

Что-то изменилось в Разрушителе. Наверное, менялось постепенно, как и у самого Дженсена. Наверное, все к тому и шло.

– Тебе нравится? – Разрушитель приземлился рядом с ним и с веселым прищуром склонил голову набок.

– Да, – сказал Дженсен. – Мне нравится, что ты опоздал.

– Три сектора, детка. Ты считаешь это преимуществом?

– Я не считаю это поражением.

Разрушитель кивнул и провел ножом по плечу Дженсена. 

– А так?

Дженсен поморщился. Он этого не ожидал. Царапина, расцветшая на коже будто бы из ниоткуда, резко потянула болью и начала кровоточить, а он, между тем, понимал, что движение лезвия было неторопливым с точки зрения Разрушителя. 

Он дернулся, выбросил руку вперед: а вдруг? Ну, вдруг?

– Обойдешься, – хохотнул Разрушитель, мгновенно отскакивая на дальнюю крышу.

– Не очень-то и хотелось, – сказал Дженсен, зажимая ладонью плечо. Барьер истончался, да и ему пора было возвращаться на базу.

– Мне пора, детка, – опередил его Разрушитель, снова оказываясь на расстоянии вытянутой руки. – Поиграем завтра?

Сухой, быстрый поцелуй в губы совпал с окончательным падением Барьера. Разрушитель исчез. Дженсен почти с сожалением огляделся: адской картины как не бывало – растерзанный квартал вернулся к прежнему уныло-серому, но здоровому состоянию, испарился огонь и осколочные скульптуры, небоскребы темнели матовыми стеклами окон. Над головой проплыл восстановленный часом раньше дирижабль, устремляясь на юго-запад, вглубь континента. Дженсен пытался радоваться хотя бы тому, что повредить его снова сейчас некому: основные отряды повстанцев, как и его собственной стороны, были заняты перегруппировкой сил после стычки. 

Губы покалывало. Он все-таки безумно, бешено, отчаянно мечтал наконец поймать Разрушителя.

В бункере десятого сектора, где они ночевали всем отрядом, было тепло, душновато, но главное – тихо. Дженсен ворочался, долго не мог уснуть: плечо саднило, в ушах все еще звучала какофония взрывов и смеха. Сегодняшний провал в восемнадцатом секторе обернулся потерей семи хороших ребят, и Дженсену было немного совестно, но не слишком. Восстановленные ресурсы трех восточных секторов были важнее.

На койках слева и справа от него похрапывали Кристиан и Стив, и Дженсен неожиданно для себя подумал, что очень не хотел бы пожертвовать когда-нибудь ими тоже...

Он видел во сне город. Высокий, статный город с тянущимися бесконечно вверх зеркальными небоскребами, прозрачными летающими машинами и пышной, живительной зеленью на земле. 

Он сидел за партой и записывал под диктовку: «Макет подпространственного шва создается в три этапа. Первый...»

Он выглянул в окно, стал лениво следить за снующими по аэротрассе автолетами. Ему было скучно. Он не выспался, и меньше всего ему хотелось конспектировать все, что он и так уже знал. Может, ему до первой десятки лучших студентов Академии было как до Цепи Заброшенных Миров, но на основах урбанизационного конструирования начитывали совершенные азы, даже школьник был в курсе, как построить базовый подпространственный шов. И безо всякого макета.

Пальцы сами собой соскочили на поля тетради и принялись черкать все, что приходило в голову. Детали его будущего мира, собственного мира. И вдруг посреди таблиц и формул нарисовалось лицо. Вполне конкретное, четкое лицо. Только Дженсен из сна (тогда еще обычный студент Центральной Академии Миростроения, не подозревающий о том, кем станет в ближайшем будущем) одновременно и знал, и не знал, чье оно. 

– Кто это? – прошептала Данниль, склоняясь над его тетрадью. Ей тоже было скучно. – Похоже на…

– Я не знаю. Кто-то.

– Домашка по конструированию личностей?

– Не-а. Просто так.

Они тогда еще не проходили Созидание человека по индивидуальному шаблону, в любом случае. Все перепуталось во сне. А Дженсен-студент озадаченно смотрел на собственный рисунок: у него никогда к этому предмету не лежала душа. Откуда взялось лицо? Только что же записывал формулы.

– Мистер Эклз. Вы меня слушаете? – ехидно осведомился профессор.

– Конечно, сэр.

– Отлично. На следующем семинаре спрошу вас первым.

Данниль едва слышно фыркнула. Дженсен раздраженно повел плечом. 

За окном светило солнце, ловило блики куполов Центральной ратуши и банка. Он не выспался, ему было скучно, затекла от постоянного сидения задница; хотелось на улицу, хотелось Созидать, ну или на крайняк – наведаться в музей, полюбоваться в сотый раз на работы любимого конструктора.

Темно. Вспышка.

«Где твой таймер, Дженсен?» – «Дома забыл». – «Ужасная безответственность. Тебя выгонят с практики, и что ты тогда будешь делать?..» – «Придумаю что-нибудь. Сменю, черт подери, специальность».

Темно. Вспышка.

– Эклз! Не смей этого делать, Эклз!

– Увидимся, профессор!

Темно. Вспышка.

– Папа! Папа, Господи, ты в порядке? Кто они?!

– Они, Дженсен… Они – Разрушители.

Темно. Вспышка. 

– Эй, кэп, – Кристиан тряс его за плечо. – Уже шесть, пора войну воевать.

Дженсен сел на койке, потер глаза кулаками.

– Черт.

– Что с плечом?

– Осколком забора порезался.

– Ага. А я трахался с шикарной девочкой прямо у нас в душевой. Пытался к нашим в девятнадцатый прорваться, псих чертов? Мне Роб сказал, что ты вчера отлучался.

– Отставить, сержант Кейн. Сортир и завтрак.

– Сука вы, капитан.

Дженсен криво усмехнулся, и Кристиан, выругавшись, удалился. Дженсен выбрался из мятой простыни, пошуровал в тумбочке, достал самокрутку. Хей-хей, еще один день. 

В последнее время сны о доме приходили каждую ночь. Дженсен чувствовал всем телом, что скоро его пребывание в этом мире закончится и снова встанет выбор: погнаться сразу или задержаться. И он снова выберет первое.

Разрушитель не оставил ему никаких повторов-подсказок в сегодняшнем сне, но это не означало, что Дженсен мог расслабиться. Его лагерю требовалось внимание. И сочувствие.

Выдыхая дым, он вытащил потрепанный блокнот и карандаш, перелистнул на две страницы назад. Схема операции в восемнадцатом секторе, обведенные кругами места поджога. Разрушитель нашел эту операцию весьма интересной, а потому помог повстанцам устроить засаду и не преминул Дженсену об этом сообщить.

Когда-то давно, дома, Дженсен ненавидел составлять планы и макеты, предпочитая Созидать с ходу, из головы, а теперь только планами и занимался. Смешно.

Еще один уничтоженный мир на его совести. Куда смотрит Совет?.. Почему до сих пор не прислали за ним агентов? Он не успевал справляться один. Разрушитель, разумеется, всегда был на два шага впереди. Никогда не давал поблажек. Постоянный адреналин погони, жестокой игры. 

Дженсен смутно надеялся, что в Совете окончательно оборвался контакт с его таймером.

– Здесь мы встречаемся с людьми из третьего отряда. Они будут прикрывать нас на перехвате базы, – говорил Дженсен, тыкая карандашом в карту. – И еще. Через четыре дня с Паркей прибудут люди за партией оружия. Мне нужно, чтобы их встретили… Вот здесь, и сопроводили в штаб. Надеюсь, к тому времени – уже новый. Желающие?.. Хорошо. Все.

– Капитан.

– Да, Роб?

– У моего брата сегодня был бы день рождения. Мы с ребятами устраиваем на территории госпиталя небольшую... Вечеринку. Придете?

– Буду.

Роб отсалютовал с тонкой улыбкой, вываливаясь из кабинета вслед за остальными.

Вечеринка и поминки, все в одном. Хей-хей, еще один день на войне.

В Академии Дженсен нещадно прогуливал лекции по мировому устройству Ближних и Дальних параллельных миров, но конкретно войнами живо интересовался и отдельно от учебы. Правда, больше любил фантастику, чем исторические хроники, но этого, как ни странно, ему хватало теперь, когда он скитался из мира в мир без возможности вернуться домой. Войны нравились ему чисто по-созидательски – стройностью, осмысленностью, грамотным использованием ресурсов. Наблюдать за ними было интересно со стороны. Участвовать – не очень, но в этом мире он каким-то образом втянулся именно в военный быт, стал непосредственной его частью.

Вот у Разрушителя был другой подход к войне. Он не раздумывал над следующим шагом, не считал ресурсы, не обосновывал свои действия. Он помогал противникам Дженсена исключительно потому, что всему его существу претило находиться на одной с Дженсеном стороне.

Дженсен мог себе представить, как быстро бы все закончилось, если бы они объединили усилия.

– Привет, – сказал Разрушитель, усаживаясь на стол перед ним. – Как жизнь?

– Как всегда, – сказал Дженсен. – А у тебя?

– Ничего нового. Давай играть.

– Не сейчас. Мне еще нужно закруглить пару дел. – Разрушитель состроил обиженную мордочку. Дженсен улыбнулся: – Извини.

– Завтра? – с надеждой спросил Разрушитель.

– Может, и завтра. Но завтра у меня будет похмелье. Поминки погибших в ходе последней операции.

– Я знаю, – отмахнулся Разрушитель. – Неужели нельзя быстрее рыдать над дохлыми? Ты такой медлительный. Не знаю, зачем вообще с тобой вожусь.

– Потому что тебе скучно.

– Вот только поэтому, да.

Дженсен протянул руку: он соскучился. Тянуло, безумно влекло коснуться, схватить, удержать. Раздался смех – по стене поехала короткая трещина. 

– Не смей трогать мой бункер! – прикрикнул Дженсен раздраженно.

– Хочу – и трогаю, – усмехнулся Разрушитель с другого конца комнаты. – Попробуй остановить меня, детка, если сможешь.

Это все были бесполезные дразнилки. Дженсен держал свой лагерь под постоянным Барьером, уже несколько раз восстанавливал его и оживлял товарищей, и Разрушителю быстро наскучило делать одно и то же.

– Почему бы тебе не пойти в повстанцы? – предложил Дженсен. – Может, если у тебя появятся друзья, тебе не будет так скучно все время... О, извини. Забыл. Они тебя не видят. Слишком медлительные.

Разрушитель скорчил ему рожу. 

– Друзья – это в любом случае скучно. Им нужно помогать, нужно все время сдерживать обещания. Тебе самому не надоедает?

– Нет.

– Это потому, что ты зануда. Надеюсь, в следующем мире не будет войны. У тебя нездоровая страсть, Созидатель, спасать раненых и оживлять дохлых.

Дженсен пожал плечами. Он тоже надеялся, что в следующем мире не будет войны – устал немного от постоянной необходимости принимать стратегически верные решения. Дернуло же его занять должность капитана партизанского отряда!

– Почему тебе не нравится война? – спросил он. – Только не говори, что тебе скучно.

– Да нет, мне весело, когда они друг друга мочат. Но они слишком редко это делают. Уверен, что не хочешь поиграть сегодня?

– Уверен.

– Я готовлю тебе сюрприз на завтра.

– Ммм?

– Увидишь.

– Почему не сейчас?

– Дурак. Я же сказал – сюрприз.

Разрушитель достал длинный черный нож и принялся гладить лезвие. Дженсен догадался, что увидит его сюрприз в сне-повторе.

– Тебе не приходило в голову сдаться? – спросил Дженсен. – Не надоело постоянно убегать?

– Ха. Пока тебе не надоело за мной гоняться, мне не надоест убегать.

Он, конечно, говорил, как есть. Взаимную правду.

– Тогда до завтра, – сказал Дженсен.

Разрушитель переместился к нему, провел рукой по всклокоченному ежику волос. Дженсен едва не дернул рукой в сторону его перчатки, но сдержался – все равно бесполезно, а еще одну трещину в стене получить не хотелось: раздражало постоянно видеть мелкие разрушения, воспринимались они хуже любых взрывов и обвалов.

– До завтра, Созидатель.

Горячий рот на шее и отпечаток горячей руки на затылке. Дженсен хотел бы, чтобы он задержался ненадолго, но...

– Капитан, занят?

– Нет. Нет, Стив, заходи.

Дни в Академии тянулись долго, уныло. Дженсен проходил бесчисленные тесты на определение профессии и каждый раз, даже когда старался смухлевать с результатами, получал первым номером в списке однозначный диагноз: «Архитектор малых групп». Ему ужасно не хотелось организовывать какой-нибудь завод или предприятие. Ему хотелось создать свой мир.

– Если так хочешь в группу по мирам, постарайся в этом семестре хотя бы на часть экзаменов прийти, – фыркала Данниль. Она, конечно, была права: Дженсен сам себе мешал пробиться к декану под крыло. Но его раздражало, как у них в Академии учили Созиданию цельных миров. Он знал, чувствовал, черт возьми, что есть в нем это – предрасположенность, что ли? Что сможет справиться сам, без тренировок и посторонней помощи. Если бы ему дали возможность, время и неограниченное количество шаблонов...

Позже, когда вступил в бесконечную, бешеную гонку за Разрушителем, иногда вообще переставал об этом думать. Но иногда – как сейчас, в застывшей рутине – загорался снова. И жаждал, чтобы гонка приостановилась на более долгое время. Он ведь сбежал, прихватив с собой бешеного объема сборник шаблонов декана, именно для того, чтобы попробовать исполнить мечту. А теперь все его наброски устройства общества, готовые макеты личностей и схем развития, подшивка рисунков – как должны выглядеть города, страны, континенты – хранились мертвым грузом на карте памяти в таймере и, частично, в блокноте в тумбочке.

«Подожди, – обращался он мысленно к Разрушителю, – дай мне несколько тихих месяцев, и я сделаю для тебя целый мир, который ты позже сможешь разрушить. Дай мне выбрать следующий прыжок». Никогда не высказывал желания вслух. Разрушителю, чего бы он там ни говорил, и тут было весело.

– Давай, кэп, расскажи сказку, – пьяно затянул Джейсон, и Дженсен усмехнулся в кружку. Он знал, что будет скучать по этому миру, по неожиданно заведенным здесь приятелям.

– Я тебе не мамочка, Маннс. Может, еще подгузник сменить попросишь да соску в рот?

– Ладно тебе, Эклз. Все знают, что ты до войны был писателем.

Дженсен рассмеялся.

– Брат, я никогда не был писателем. Пилотом как-то был – это да. Правда, не на дирижаблях ходил, а на таких... А, черт, так не объяснишь. Еще был боссом мафии. А однажды был секретным агентом на службе ФБР Соединенных Штатов Америки. Вот это весело было.

– Америка? Это еще что за зверь?

– Это не зверь, это страна такая.

– Тихо, чуваки, он уже начал, не сбивайте.

– А по-моему, странно, что у него одна история включает в себя все остальные, – проворчал Кристиан. – Созидатели, Созидатели... Выдумал бы уже что-нибудь новенькое.

– Заткнись, – посоветовал Роб. – Не хочешь слушать – вали.

– Ты никогда не рассказывал, почему ты, – Стив усмехнулся Дженсену, – сбежал из дома.

– А еще я считаю, что странно впихивать себя в сюжет, – не унимался Кейн. – Как-то... Непрофессионально.

– Задрал уже цепляться. Если бы читал побольше, знал бы, что половина книг написана от первого лица.

– Окей, окей, хватит. – Дженсен почувствовал тонкий укол в груди и поморщился. Он не любил, когда вот так, резко, накрывало тоской по дому. – Как я сбежал, рассказать?

– Ага.

Ему протянули зажженную самокрутку, и он пару раз как следует к ней приложился, прежде чем начать.

– Я спер таймер декана моей Академии, вот и вся история, – сказал он. – После того, как просрал шанс пойти на практику по своей основной специальности в один из смежных миров. Дипломный год был, помимо прочего, а я взял и слинял.

– И что? За тобой никого не послали следом?

– Послали. Я от них оторвался. Наш декан, он... В общем, крутой он парень. Один из семнадцати Советников Управления. И таймер у него, соответственно, крутой. Все существующие шаблоны, полный справочник координат миров, включая Заброшенные. Я нигде не оставался подолгу.

– Лузеры они какие-то, агенты ваши. 

Дженсен улыбнулся коротко, глядя на тлеющий кончик сигареты. Он уже прилично выпил – достаточно, чтобы даже со слабого человеческого алкоголя слегка захмелеть (предсказывал же Разрушителю собственное похмелье, приходилось выполнять), и вдруг резко развеселило его: он мог наплести им любой чуши, наврать, сделать себя супергероем. Его товарищи-партизаны не отличались особенной придирчивостью. Кейн бурчал, конечно, но он всегда бурчал, не прицельно. Да и с чего бы им придираться? В фантастических рассказах возможно все, а еще главный герой всегда побеждает. 

Он стал рассказывать о первых скачках по мирам. Как искал землю, где хватит природной энергии на его задумку, а заодно смотрел, чем живут созданные Советниками и лучшими конструкторами миры: лучшей практики и придумать нельзя. Кое-где жил среди людей. Да, бывал и пилотом, и мафиози, и агентом. Хотя, стоп... Агентом он был уже с Разрушителем. 

Голову начало крутить неприятно, причем не от спиртного. Он не помнил, когда именно появился Разрушитель, и его напрягало, что он не помнит. Свернул историю в более веселое русло, и отпустило постепенно под дружный хохот парней. 

Он представил, пьянея, как было бы весело позвать сюда Разрушителя, замедлить его каким-то образом так, чтобы было видно и слышно, и заставить рассказывать вместе с ним. Вот наплели бы вдвоем ереси...

Дженсен сбежал, потому что его все допекло. А потом – в какой-то забытый момент потом – появился Разрушитель.

Дженсен видел во сне город. Все тот же высокий город: зеркальные небоскребы, летающие машины, пышные парки. Свой родной город.

В детстве он любил сидеть на переднем сиденье папиного старенького автолета и пытаться сосчитать деревья в Центральном парке. Разумеется, быстро сбивался и говорил: «Когда я вырасту, я сконструирую такой парк, чтобы все деревья можно было сосчитать с высоты ста миль!» Папа смеялся и трепал его по волосам.

Однажды он гонялся за Разрушителем по джунглям. Целый континент, наполненный разнообразной тропической растительностью. Там не было людей, только они вдвоем и животные, как присущие местной фауне, так и экспериментальные. Дженсен знал этот мир с детства – одно из творений его любимого конструктора, заслуженного Созидателя Совета... Сейчас он никак не мог вспомнить, как его зовут, хотя к двенадцати годам знал наизусть координаты и названия всех его проектов. 

Мир-Заповедник. Единственный мир, который Разрушитель даже не приблизил к полному опустошению, потому что ему было скучно убивать «глупых, медлительных животных», а рубить деревья – и того скучнее. Внес, конечно, свои правки в баланс климатических зон, но энергии в той земле было много, и Дженсен быстро восстановил все, как было. Эх, если бы Разрушителю не было так скучно, именно в Заповеднике можно было бы остаться надолго, использовать его ресурсы.

Ребенок-Дженсен смотрел с пассажирского сиденья автолета, как Разрушитель по-обезьяньи качается на длинных лианах, взрезает толстые стволы, прыгает с ветки на ветку. 

После перемещения из Заповедника Дженсен из чистой злости на себя надолго бросил планировать свой мир. Он ведь чуть не поймал Разрушителя тогда. Они целовались под покровом Барьера, Разрушитель держал его лицо в ладонях, и Дженсен мог бы – точно, совершенно точно успел бы! – разрезать перчатку, схватить таймер. Но вместо этого держал Разрушителя за плечи, гладил напряженные мышцы, прижимался крепко, втиснув колено между его ног, и целовал отчаянно, беспорядочно – голову кружило от непредсказуемых движений языка.

Прошло не так уж много времени после бегства... Точнее, после встречи. Дженсен, наверное, еще не наигрался. Не надышался свободой и новым, странным ритмом жизни. Полон был бешенством и отвращением и ненавистью к полной своей противоположности: не просто был Созидателем, а исполнял обязанности Созидателя с чувством нужности, необходимости всем существующим мирам, какой не испытывал никогда прежде, не представлял даже, что может испытать.

– Тут скучно, – сказал Разрушитель, отстраняясь и тяжело дыша, улыбаясь кривой и веселой, противоречащей словам и глазам, улыбкой. Тонкой и влажной, как изгиб лианы. – Увидимся в следующем мире.

Он скользнул пальцем по кнопке таймера и исчез. Дженсен снял Барьер и последовал за ним. В общей сложности они провели в джунглях около двух недель: две недели в разрекламированном, официально охраняемом мире на границе Ближних и Дальних. Уж там-то агенты должны были на него выйти?

Дженсен потер раскалывающиеся виски, садясь на кровати в темном бункере. Храп Стива и Криса не оказывал привычного умиротворяющего эффекта. Будто и не спал – или, наоборот, не проснулся? Он, кажется, окончательно забыл, как давно гонялся за Разрушителем. Здесь, в портовом городе Крествилле, охваченном медленной, скрытой войной, они оставались уже более полугода; Дженсен точно знал, потому что сохранил приказ о назначении себя на должность. Полгода – дольше, чем где-либо. Почему?

Ритм этого мира затягивал Дженсена и забавлял Разрушителя. Что-то было в нем ужасно знакомое, настолько близкое, будто знал лично Созидателя, который его разрабатывал. Вообще-то все здесь говорило о том, что мир конструировал студент: мир-иллюстрация, мир-проект, мир по одной заданной теме. Война.

Дженсен недоумевал, почему Разрушителю здесь нравится. Разве что высокие здания и дирижабли громить? Смутно напоминающие автолеты его родного мира, но куда более громоздкие и с совершенно другими принципами работы, они одновременно смешили Дженсена и завораживали статью. Разрушителя они привлекали, видимо, тем, сколько ущерба приносили, падая.

Этот мир напоминал о доме. И здесь нашлись друзья. И Дженсен – вот ирония – управлял малой группой, пусть совсем не по-созидательски, пусть и не им сконструированных, но вполне предсказуемо функционирующих и при этом развитых личностей.

– Кэп, ты чего не спишь? – прохрипел Кейн.

– Кошмар приснился.

– Выпьешь? У меня завалялось с вечеринки.

– Да, валяй.

– Вперед, вперед, вперед!

Отряд шел на прорыв. Эта стратегическая операция не интересовала Разрушителя, и Дженсен воспользовался возможностью самому вести ее. Захват крупного бомбоубежища – потенциальной новой базы – в Ист-Энде планировался давно, но именно новости о группе с Паркей ускорили исполнение плана. Дженсен хотел перехватить эту точку по двум причинам: ближе к нужному порту и больше места внутри. Эгоистично надеялся заполучить себе отдельную комнату, чтобы во время визитов Разрушителя не выглядеть как шизофреник, болтающий сам с собой.

Он сразу выставил Барьер вокруг себя и своих людей в две мили радиусом, и теперь чувствовал любопытный взгляд Разрушителя затылком: тот реагировал на Барьер всегда, как кот – на движущуюся в углу комнаты, невидимую человеческому глазу, пылинку. Даже когда не собирался вмешиваться. 

Разрушитель смотрел. Смотрел только на Дженсена.

[](http://img841.imageshack.us/img841/8174/rbbwarriorsja2finaljpg.jpg)

А Дженсен вел отряд по опустевшим улицам, оклеенным старыми агитационными плакатами, держал наготове пистолет и сканировал глазами местность – отчасти для виду, отчасти – по привычке. Он видел сон-повтор, посланный Разрушителем, перед самым пробуждением: захват бункера – отдых – драка. Разрушитель позвал его на свидание.

Они без особых задержек преодолели три сектора, срезали наискосок еще один, изредка отстреливаясь. По эту сторону реки Эллис, разделяющей Крествилль на Уэст-Энд и Ист-Энд, повстанцев в последнее время удалось вытеснить почти полностью, но Дженсен все равно радовался, что для этой операции из Центра выделили только пешую, не воздушную помощь. Дирижабль привлек бы лишнее внимание, к тому же, ему ужасно не нравилось возиться с объяснениями, почему здания не взрываются под бомбежкой – приходилось покидать насиженное место и наносить личный (Созидательский, не капитанский) визит командованию, а путешествие в столицу, даже с его скоростью, отнимало полдня. В такие моменты Дженсен особенно скучал по автолетам.

– Кэп, мы почти у цели. Кэп?

Темно. Вспышка.

«Хорошо, что тебя не было здесь, сын. Беги вперед. Не оглядывайся. Возьми мой автолет, здесь ты не сможешь переместиться, сбоят таймеры».

– Крис, Марк, Себастьян, Ричард – вперед. Я прикрою.

Кейн уверенными перебежками преодолел расстояние до поворота на сорок третью улицу. Дженсен, игнорируя накатившее головокружение, смотрел вверх, на пустые глазницы высоток, выискивал колебания в Барьере – чужих снайперов. В этом мире было довольно примитивное оружие. Кем бы ни был тот студент, он сочетал самые простые шаблоны. Не для того проект делался, видимо, чтобы блеснуть знаниями технологий.

– Засада на три часа, – прошелестело в ухо. Разрушитель стоял сзади, дышал в шею горячо.

– Кейн! Не высовываться! – крикнул, не думая, Дженсен. Разрушитель обнял его за талию, положил подбородок на плечо, как ребенок, с любопытством высовывающий нос из своей комнаты, чтобы подглядеть за тем, чем занимаются взрослые после того, как его отправили спать.

– Интересные они, – пробормотал он. – Такие важные. И ты сам такой же стал. Это же не твоя война, Созидатель. Почему ты так увлечен?

– Я могу им помочь, вот и все. Мне нравится, что я могу им помочь. – Сказал – и понял сам для себя: правда. Поэтому.

– Удивительное человеколюбие. Впрочем, тебе идет.

Дженсен рассмеялся коротко. Его рука была так близко от таймера: вот здесь, прямо у себя на животе, он мог бы рубануть ножом...

– Мне пора, – сказал он, следуя взглядом кивку острого носа. – Спасибо за сюрприз.

– Всегда рад помочь ближнему. Чао!

Разрушитель исчез. Дженсен досчитал до трех, выбежал вперед отряда на площадь и выстрелил два раза.

– Чисто, – кивнул он ребятам. Крис только покачал головой пораженно и убрал пистолет.

В новом бункере Дженсену, как он и предвидел, нравилось больше. Он забил комнатушку, запирающуюся на ключ – мог бы, цитируя Кейна, «водить сюда горячих цыпочек, и ни одна бомба не потревожила бы часы сладкой любви».

Разумеется, Разрушитель успел нанести ему визит за долю секунды до укрепления Барьера.

– Ну? Ты свободен? – нетерпеливо спросил он.

– Почти. – Дженсен убедился в том, что Барьер держится, и повернулся к Разрушителю. – Чем займемся?

– Здесь, вот прямо здесь, – уточнил зачем-то Разрушитель, – я убью всех твоих друзей. Надо обновить местечко.

Дженсен едва удержался от того, чтобы пожать плечами: Разрушителя это только раззадорило бы.

– Вперед.

Разрушитель развернулся на пятках и точным взмахом ботинка проломил стену в общую спальню. Солдаты повскакивали с коек; они не могли видеть Разрушителя, он был слишком быстр, и они наверняка решили, что повстанцы успели заложить бомбу в бункер перед тем, как его покинуть, хоть и обшарили все тайники за полчаса до отбоя. Дженсен-то знал, что противоборствующая сторона не обладает технологиями, способными скрыть бомбу от сканеров, но сообщить об этом своим было бы, наверное, нечестно.

Он стоял в проломе стены и смотрел.

Разрушитель с радостным смехом перерезал кричащему об эвакуации Кейну горло. Стив, увидев, что его друг свалился на пол, пораженный ударом из ниоткуда, метнулся вперед и напоролся животом на второй клинок. Роба Разрушитель вырубил ударом рукояти в лоб, потом ножи отправились за пояс, и Трэвису он голыми руками свернул шею. 

– Ты не можешь помочь им, – сказал он тихо, спокойно, в контраст с быстрыми, точными и неточными ударами, выпадами, вывертами. Голос его сливался со стуком падающих тел, но Дженсен услышал его все равно. Отвечать не стал, просто продолжал смотреть: шаг-шаг-поворот, захват шеи одного из парней под локоть, еще поворот, хруст сломанных костей; Разрушитель ни разу не отступил от заданного ритма, танцевал с жертвами подобие вальса, пока не покончил со всеми.

– Они скоро оживут, – напомнил ему снисходительно Дженсен.

– Окей. Но прямо сейчас они мертвые. Смотри! – Разрушитель пнул носком ботинка голову Джейсона, оставил кровавый отпечаток подошвы на его щеке. Дженсен не спорил. Вытащил пистолет и вмазал пулю Разрушителю между лопаток.

Тот свалился отвесно, вперед лицом, в лужу крови. Дженсен вздохнул: чертов выпендрежник.

– Это было больно, – выдохнул Разрушитель ему в ухо через полсекунды. Дженсен вздохнул еще раз и откинулся спиной на его грудь, закрыл глаза, расслабился на мгновение в крепких объятиях.

– Ты закончил? – спросил он мягко.

– О, детка, я только начал.

Дженсен развернулся. Почти не размахиваясь, попал кулаком по его щеке. Разрушитель счастливо рассмеялся, потер разбитую скулу и извлек из-за пояса пару резных ножей. 

– Не порежься, – предупредил Дженсен, посмеиваясь. – Больно будет.

Разрушитель раскроил бинт поверх вчерашней раны на его плече: повязка распалась на две ровных белых ленты, но едва затянувшаяся кожа не треснула. 

– Мне не нравится новая база, – пожаловался он.

– Тогда зачем ты помог мне ее захватить?

– В старой стало скучно.

О, конечно же. 

Впрочем, они ничем, кроме сотрясания воздуха риторическими вопросами, обычно вдвоем и не занимались. Дженсена забавляло, что порождение чистейшего хаоса бывает временами так предсказуемо.

– Почему мы все еще здесь? – спросил он, разрисовывая широкую грудь ровным треугольником пуль: Разрушителю, по его мнению, очень шли треугольники.

– Ой, ой, ой, ой, ой. Здесь? Здесь секрет.

– Секрет?

– Да. – Разрушитель оттолкнулся от стены, перевернулся через голову и прыгнул на Дженсена. Они покатились по заваленному временными трупами полу, держа друг друга за горло.

– Дай подсказку, – задушенно попросил Дженсен, когда они затормозили, лежа на боку, у одной из низких коек.

– Рано. Ты еще не... Ха, ты еще не созрел, Созидатель.

– Дай!

– Нет.

– Дай!

Разрушитель рассмеялся, вибрируя всей кожей. 

– Ну что ж ты как ребенок, Созидатель.

Дженсен раздраженно врезал ему кулаком в живот, поймал губами резкий смешливый выдох.

– Так и скажи, что все выдумал. Нет никакого секрета. Откуда тут может взяться секрет?..

– Ничего я не выдумывал. Просто рано.

Плечо болело: рана разошлась от удара об пол или о чей-то локоть и начала кровоточить. Они снова держали друг друга в крепком захвате, и Дженсен медленно, но верно перемещал пальцы к левой перчатке Разрушителя. 

Темно. Вспышка.

«Ты не можешь им помочь, Дженсен. Они мертвы».

– Все хорошо, – мягко, тепло, губы в губы, пробормотал Разрушитель, – сейчас все хорошо, моя радость, все хорошо.

Он пел эти слова на мотив только что завершенного своего танца. Очень знакомый мотив. Дженсен открыл глаза, посмотрел в его рот, приоткрытый почти приглашающе, и поцеловал его. А что еще было делать? 

Он слышал и чувствовал, как перекатываются обломки стены, возвращаясь на свое законное место. Еще несколько минут – и ему нужно будет встать, отпустить Разрушителя и уложить парней обратно на койки, чтобы все произошедшее показалось им лишь сном. Тяжелым сном, последствием рискованной операции. Он знал, соседствуя с половиной этих парней, что кошмары на войне снились всем, но их не принято было обсуждать даже под выпивку, даже наедине с боевым товарищем.

Он целовал Разрушителя до тех пор, пока не почувствовал подсказку от Барьера: сейчас очнется первый павший. 

– Ты не можешь им помочь, – повторил Разрушитель. Он не чувствовал колебаний Барьера, зато почувствовал колебания Дженсена и переместился из его объятий в дверной проем. – Они мертвые.

Дженсен покачал головой, вставая. 

– Они живые, – и пошел перетаскивать безвольные тела. Хорошее получилось свидание.

Иногда – как, например, в ситуации с тремя защищенными вовремя секторами – внимание Разрушителя удавалось отвлечь. Проще всего это было сделать, устроив бессмысленную и кровопролитную стычку в незащищенных зонах. Дженсен не всегда готов был идти на такой шаг; «поразительное человеколюбие», да, хотя не только. Они разыгрывали с Разрушителем странную, долгую партию не очень понятной игры, причем каждый играл по своим правилам, но заканчивались игры всегда одинаково: Разрушитель вырывался резко вперед, когда ему наскучивало, а Дженсен пожимал плечами и соглашался на новый раунд.

– Не устал все время проигрывать? – спросил Разрушитель.

– Немного.

– Я не знаю, почему до сих пор тебя не убил.

– И я не знаю. Хотя... Стоп, – Дженсен усмехнулся, отзеркаливая привычный оскал, – тебе стало бы совсем скучно.

Разрушитель развел руками: твоя правда. 

Дженсен смотрел на него, улыбаясь двадцать раз повторенному диалогу, как старому другу, и думал: ну когда же они встретились? Как? Этот момент вычеркнули из головы (темно, вспышка): он будто бы всегда знал, на что Разрушитель способен, чем живет и как действует. Предсказывал непредсказуемое. Но и чаще, чем хотел бы, ловился в очевидное. 

К примеру, известный издавна факт: Разрушитель жил в ускоренном темпе. Вернее, с его точки зрения, Дженсен жил в замедленном темпе, но суть от этого, разумеется, не менялась: они двигались с разной скоростью, видели мир под разным углом и, наверное, вообще никогда не соприкоснулись бы, если бы Разрушитель не приостанавливался в ожидании. И не посылал бы Дженсену сны-повторы.

Откуда взялись повторы, Дженсен тоже не помнил. Он будто бы всегда знал, что последний сон перед пробуждением может им оказаться. Всегда различал безошибочно. 

Они были очень крепко связаны, он и его Разрушитель. Наверное, точнее было бы сказать, что их таймеры были крепко связаны, но Дженсен, зная своего Разрушителя хорошо, не мог утверждать, что знает так же хорошо всех Разрушителей и их натуру. А он, в конце концов, тоже не был типичным Созидателем. Иначе бы сидел и искал часами ответы на все свои вопросы, не занимаясь больше ничем. 

Разрушитель говорил правду: Дженсен первое время ужасно раздражался от того, что все время видит только его пятки. А потом наловчился, и расстояние между ними начало сокращаться. И Разрушитель, в свою очередь, стал чаще оглядываться, оставлять Дженсену следы, намеки. 

Повторы.

Когда впервые сбылся кусок его сна, Дженсен решил, что начал сходить немного с ума.

– Весело, – сказал Разрушитель. – Да?

И Дженсен подумал: ага, так это все он! – и не стал больше раздумывать над этим.

Вообще-то он, как все Созидатели, был приверженцем порядка, гармонии и последовательности. Нигде не должно было оставаться пробелов, во всем – проглядываться четкая структура. И, как правило, Дженсен улавливал ее с первого же взгляда; к Разрушителю пришлось присматриваться месяцами, чтобы научиться видеть ритм в его действиях. Зато когда научился, понял, что хаотичность его и не раздражает особенно. Может, как и со скоростью жизни, Разрушитель начал идти ему навстречу: перестал буйствовать бесцельно и придумал первый свой танец, написал первую песню, которую потом видоизменял и варьировал. 

Было весело.

Однажды – за полгода до попадания на Эра, мир вечной войны – они танцевали под землей. Поверхность той планеты была сожжена и разрушена катаклизмами, и все население перебралось вниз. Разрушитель устраивал обвалы, перекраивал карты, менял топливо в реакторах на воду – словом, промышлял, по меркам Дженсена, мелким хулиганством. А в результате он и глазом не успел моргнуть, как вымерла целая страна.

Он ненавидел Разрушителя сильнее всего тогда. Выбрался на поверхность, окружив себя Барьером, смотрел на тусклое, смертоносное солнце и просто ждал, пока тот наиграется. Чувствовал ступнями, как подземные города содрогаются и сворачиваются изнутри. Наконец Разрушитель присоединился к нему.

– Ты обиделся?

– Нет.

– Не обижайся. Что мне еще было делать? Они так смешно кричат.

Дженсен неудержимо засмеялся, как смеялся всем ребяческим его заявлениям почти с самого начала. Разрушитель не мог спорить со своей натурой, это верно. Точно так, как Дженсен не мог спорить со своей. 

И перестать проигрывать.

Посланный за оружием отряд с Паркей перехватили на полпути к базе. Встречающие их Себастьян, Трэвис и еще трое ребят погибли. Дженсен знал, что Разрушитель был там, веселился, пока он сам сидел в защищенном со всех сторон бункере и чертил схемы своего будущего мира.

– Дженсен, – белый, как призрак, Кейн зашел к нему. Он крайне редко обращался по имени. Только когда кто-нибудь умирал.

Темно. Вспышка.

«Где декан Морган? Где, черт возьми, все?!» – «Успокойся, Дженсен. Успокойся, бери таймер и беги, ясно? Ты не сможешь им помочь».

– Кристиан, все будет в порядке. Связь с Кэссиди есть?

– Есть. Она вышлет новый отряд как можно скорее. Им очень нужна эта партия. Дорога от головного порта Паркей кишит повстанцами. Она подумывает о воздушной...

– Нет. Скажи ей, что я сам встречу новый отряд. Пусть ее люди выступают по тому же маршруту, что в этот раз.

– Но...

– Две бомбы на один и тот же дом не сбрасывают, а, Крис?

– Так точно, капитан.

– Точно так и есть, сержант... Постойте, я с ней поговорю.

Темно. Вспышка.

«Дженсен... Дженсен, это ты?» – «Да, папа. Кто они?» – «Разрушители». – «Разрушители?..»

Дженсен вышел из комнаты и направился в рубку следом за Кейном. Связисты и солдаты – все, как один, белые и нервные – обернулись. Никто не ожидал, что в считанные дни повстанцы расставят ловушки по всем путям передачи от головного порта до основной базы на южном континенте. Дженсен и сам, честно говоря, немного удивился. Слишком умно с их стороны, а для вмешательства Разрушителя – слишком мелко и мелочно.

Темно. Вспышка.

«Они перекрыли все пути к отступлению, сын. А один из них…» - «Мама? Мак?..» - «Они мертвы, Дженсен».

– Капитан... – начал Роб.

– Кристиан доложил. Свяжи меня с Кэссиди, брат.

Извини, приятель, – подумал он в сторону Разрушителя, – даже если это был не ты, в ближайшие дни поиграть нам не удастся.

Дженсен видел во сне город.

– Папа, что такое «война»?

– Это... Это сложно объяснить, Дженсен. Сейчас войны остались только у людей.

– С тех пор, как закончилась война с Разрушителями?

– Это всего лишь легенда, сынок. 

– Расскажи еще про войну.

– Ты лучше почитай об этом, я тебе толком не объясню.

Так отец отвечал почти на все вопросы. Дженсен очень его любил, но ему всегда казалось, что отцу недостает истинно созидательской тяги к структурированию знаний. 

Позже, много позже, Дженсен захотел создать землю, где шла бы самая осмысленная во всех параллельных мирах война. А потом, еще позже, он сбежал. А потом... Вернулся?

Темно. Вспышка.

Ну, привет. Это уже и во сне началось?

– Опять кошмар, кэп? Держи, выпей.

Дженсен понял, что сидит на кровати, упершись локтями в колени, и смотрит в пол между своих босых ступней. Видимо, он еще и издавал какие-то звуки во сне, раз Крис зашел к нему в комнату.

– Снотворное, Кейн? Чертов ты проныра.

– На пронырливость никто пока не жаловался. Выпей, Дженсен.

Дженсен вовсе не был уверен, что на него подействует человеческое снотворное. Его организм мало местных лекарств воспринимал, но это удавалось скрывать, потому что и от местного оружия раны заживали быстро, почти незаметно. Только лезвия Разрушителя могли причинить настоящую боль. 

Он пожал плечами и взял горстку таблеток, запил водой. Подумал в который раз: забавно, что мне так уютно в таком примитивном мирке. 

– Взрыв в пригороде столицы, – кисло сказал Крис. – Поймали на радио после того, как ты ушел спать. Десять женщин и пятеро детей погибло, более пятидесяти ранено.

«Война – это когда все дерутся и убивают друг друга». – «И все?» – «Да, по сути, все, сын».

– Я вам уже рассказывал Легенду о Разрушителях? – спросил он вдруг. Крис, наверное, был последним человеком в отряде, на которого жизнеутверждающе действовали его «сказки», но сейчас он чувствовал необходимость рассказать. По многим причинам.

– Нет.

– В моем мире когда-то была война. Война с расой Разрушителей. Эти люди – ну, не совсем люди, но пусть будет так – жили хаосом. Полная противоположность сути моего народа.

– Да, да. Помню. Созидатели – стражи гармонии и правопорядка, ага?

– Верно. – Дженсен проигнорировал насмешку. – Так вот, Разрушители живут в ускоренном относительно нас темпе. Забавный парадокс такой получается, но закономерный, в принципе: разрушать всяко быстрее, чем созидать.

– И?

– Что «и»? Однажды в наш мир проникли эти уроды и в одну ночь сравняли его с землей. Разумеется, Советники из Управления, защищенные многослойным Барьером, выжили и сумели каким-то образом заточить Разрушителей внутри одного мира. А остатки Созидателей разработали новый и переместились жить туда. Плодились, размножались, все такое. Наша раса снова процветала много-много веков.

– Милая сказка. С хэппи-эндом.

– Ага.

– Поспи-ка, Дженсен. Завтра весь день на ногах.

– Я каждый день на ногах.

– Не передергивай, а?

Дженсен рассмеялся и хлопнул Криса по плечу.

– Если я поеду крышей, я тебе сразу сообщу, – пообещал он. 

Толку только в этом уже не будет, но это детали.

Крис фыркнул, ссыпал остаток бесполезных таблеток на тумбочку и, криво отсалютовав, удалился.

– Ты никогда не думал, что было бы, если бы мы были людьми? – спросил Дженсен у Разрушителя. Он сидел в засаде, намереваясь отстрелять всех, кого повстанцы отправили на перехват партии оружия. Разрушителю, который, как оказалось, все же был замешан в провале предыдущей попытки, было скучно наблюдать одно и то же во второй раз, поэтому он пришел посмотреть, как Дженсен с высоты пяти человеческих этажей будет разбираться с жертвами четко и прицельно. Иногда ему нравилось контролируемое насилие.

– Нет, никогда ни о чем таком не задумывался, – усмехнулся он.

– Тогда прямо сейчас подумай.

Разрушитель положил руку ему на плечо, беспечно балансируя на узкой перекладине. Он раскачивал ногой туда-сюда, как беспокойный конь. Дженсен по привычке скосил глаза: левая рука. Перчатка. Таймер. Но тут даже Барьера не было: он подумывал сначала выстроить его, чтобы избежать дальнейших жертв, но тогда выжили бы и повстанцы. А ему хотелось отомстить. Глупо и по-преступному.

– Я думаю, – сообщил ему Разрушитель. Дженсен молча продолжал следить за поворотом на Порт-стрит.

Через минуту Разрушитель не выдержал: 

– Я думаю, что если бы я был человеком, я бы повесился, – и расхохотался, запрокидывая голову. Перекладина, на которой сидел Дженсен, вздрогнула, как ветка дерева на сильном ветру. Стена противоположного здания треснула, край крыши покосился, готовый вот-вот свалиться в переулок.

– Не вынуждай меня ставить Барьер, – попросил Дженсен.

– Окей, – Разрушитель пожал плечами. Руки с плеча не убрал. – Вот если бы ты был человеком, я бы на тебя и внимания не обратил. Может, даже не убил бы. Просто прошел бы мимо.

Дженсен примерно такого ответа и ожидал.

– Если бы ты был человеком, – сказал он, – в этом мире и в это время, я бы тебя защищал, как одного из своих людей. А если бы я был человеком... Ну. Да. Вероятнее всего, долго не протянул бы.

– Снайпер, – лениво кивнул Разрушитель. – На девять часов.

Дженсен примерился и выстрелил. Из-за угла показался грузовик.

– Спасибо, – сказал он. Разрушитель раздраженно повел плечом. Дженсен понимал, почему он злится, и злорадно упивался полученной реакцией. 

– Ты бы меня спас, – выплюнул Разрушитель. – Это, знаешь. Очень круто. Мог бы тоже пройти мимо.

[](http://img163.imageshack.us/img163/4395/rbbwarriorsjenfinal.jpg)

Каждый отдельный день войны тянулся долго, но стоило глянуть на календарь, появлялось ощущение, будто проскакал время в ритме Разрушителя.

Наступило лето, исполнилось семь месяцев с тех пор, как Дженсен переместился вслед за Разрушителем на Эра. За семь месяцев он существенно продвинулся в составлении макета своего мира – во время войны, как оказалось, было много свободного времени, – но ни на шаг не приблизился к претворению плана в жизнь. И все-таки не собирался бросать начатое.

Разрушитель, осознав, что Дженсен будет занят еще долго, унесся на Эрику, западный континент – то ли устраивать цунами, то ли подрывать планы на военную помощь Кидонии, континенту Дженсена. Дженсена наполняла тихим, контролируемым (пока) ужасом мысль о том, что они с легкостью могли бы разделить всю здешнюю землю пополам и царствовать над ней, как два ополоумевших божка, годами: четыре континента, каждому – по паре, плюс океан покромсать на более-менее ровные куски. 

Он не погнался за Разрушителем. Во-первых, был должен ему за помощь, во-вторых – не мог бросить ребят. Барьеры на Эра держались недолго, тонкая материя – непроработанная земля, крошечный запас энергии. Их старый бункер, к примеру, Разрушитель разнес на камешки на следующий же день после перехвата нового, просто чтобы напомнить: тебя тут нет, и я могу. 

Он был как ребенок, его Разрушитель. Опасный, безумный ребенок.

Дженсен, расчерчивая таблицы и выводя формулы, не мог не отвлекаться на давящую мысль: придется переместиться дальше, чтобы начать Созидание. Здесь не было энергии даже не зачатки. Но это означало бы окончательную смерть Эра: таймер Дженсена был настроен на таймер Разрушителя, а не наоборот, и если бы он ушел вперед, потерял бы навсегда его след. А он должен был, обязан своему народу и законам его не подпускать Разрушителя к дому. Чтобы не повторилась старая легенда.

– Над чем работаешь? – спросил Стив.

– Да так. Дурью маюсь.

– Тихая неделя, неожиданно, да? У меня такое ощущение, что мы сидим на пороховой бочке... Ого. Что это за символы?

– Сам придумал.

– Ну ты даешь. Для новой сказки, что ли?

– Вроде того. Надо же вас, лоботрясов, чем-то развлекать.

Стив усмехнулся, стырил у Дженсена самокрутку и нагло развалился на его койке. Дженсен вернулся к макету, продолжил заполнять таблицу коэффициентов, как учили на основах конструирования. Выжимал из памяти скучные лекции, пропущенные и списанные позже у Данниль. Он хотел, чтобы все получилось именно так, как он задумал еще в Академии, и дополнил, путешествуя один. Больше всего на свете этого хотел.

Возможно, даже сильнее, чем вернуться домой.

– Дженсен, по кому ты скучаешь? – спросил вдруг Стив.

– По родителям. По сестре мелкой. По лучшей подруге. Как и все, брат.

– Окей. Но по кому ты больше всего скучаешь прямо сейчас?

Дженсен скучал по Разрушителю.

– Я сейчас не думаю об этом.

– Так и знал, что ты умеешь отрубать это. Брат, я тебе завидую.

– Нечему завидовать, Стив.

– Ты не такой, как мы все... Черт. Не знаю, откуда ты родом, но что-то мне подсказывает: ты явно повидал больше, чем все наши парни, вместе взятые. И, знаешь, меня эта мысль держит.

Дженсен оторвался от карты климатических зон. Стив совершенно не стеснялся собственной откровенности: дымил сигаретой и задумчиво смотрел на него снизу вверх, ждал и не ждал ответа. 

– Люди – щенки, – прошептал Разрушитель, подходя, как всегда, со спины. – Ты видишь, Созидатель? Погладишь их однажды – пойдут за тобой, куда скажешь. Я бы на твоем месте тоже предпочитал гоняться за мной, чем постоянно тянуть этот скарб.

– Что это за звук? – насторожился Стив.

– Комары, – хмыкнул Дженсен. – Влажное у нас выдалось лето.

Разрушитель больно укусил его за шею. Хорошо хоть, смеяться не стал. 

– Дженсен, у тебя кровь?

Дженсен раздраженно прижал пальцы к ранке на шее.

– Очень крупные комары, – пробормотал он. Стив приподнял брови. К счастью, в дверь постучали.

– Авария на Порт-стрит, – пропыхтел запыхавшийся Роб. – Дирижабль. Наш. Пожар. Точка переправы разрушена.

– Сюрприз, – усмехнулся Разрушитель.

Крествилль, город, в котором Дженсен обосновался со своим отрядом, был основной точкой передачи запасов продовольствия и оружия с одного континента на другой, поэтому здесь не велось практически открытых военных действий, только борьба за ресурсы. Повстанцы с Паркей, бывшего доминиона Кидонии, борющегося долго и мучительно за независимость, отправляли передачи через пролив на север, а войска Кидонии – на юг, в помощь защитникам бунтующих территорий. За контроль обменных точек шла выматывающая борьба, но бомбить город обе стороны обычно не решались.

Дженсен, когда впервые познакомился с историей этого мира и этой войны, ощутил такой острый приступ дежавю, что его чуть не стошнило. Потом полегчало, он втянулся, выискал себе удобную позицию в местной жизни, но полностью ощущение не отпускало ни на минуту. Разрушитель, странное дело, не бросался ехидными комментариями, втянулся тоже в ритм бойни, как будто всю жизнь этим и занимался.

Впрочем, да. Именно этим он и занимался всю жизнь, просто в других масштабах.

– Ты идеалист, Созидатель, – говорил Разрушитель назидательно, пока Дженсен помогал товарищам перетаскивать раненых на каталки. – Бесит в тебе это ужасно, если хочешь знать. Все вы, Созидатели, одинаковые: считаете, что любой мир можно усовершенствовать. Вот скажи мне, детка. Нахрена?

– Глубокий философский вопрос, – усмехнулся Дженсен. – Слушай, я занят. Пойди взорви что-нибудь где-нибудь в другом месте, а?

Разрушитель поморщился. Сунул в рот грязный палец, прикусил ноготь. Он сидел на крыше грузовика и болтал ногами. Скучал.

Дженсен втолкнул каталку поглубже в кузов, игнорируя стон раненого солдата.

– У нас нет связи с Паркей, – хмуро сообщил Майк, подкатывая новую. – Я не знаю, что они планируют, но лучше бы сделали это поскорее. Без порта у нас нет шансов.

– Отставить, солдат, – приказал Дженсен. Его охватила глухая тоска, ощущение безнадежности своих действий, своего положения. Нетипично сильно накатило.

– Хочешь свалить прямо сейчас? – предложил Разрушитель. – Мне начинает надоедать эта волокита.

Дженсен покачал головой, сжав зубы.

– Мы так просто не сдадимся, – сказал он Майку. Тот слабо усмехнулся, и Дженсен еще сильнее сжал зубы, злясь на правдивость слов Разрушителя: щенки, как есть. Зависимые щенки. Не знают, почему доверяют, но чуют хозяйскую руку и идут к ней. Даже делать ничего не нужно, чтобы укрепить позицию главного.

Дженсен действительно стремился усовершенствовать каждый мир, в котором бывал, привести его к идеальным относительно сложившегося строя условиям. Не всегда отдавал себе в этом отчет даже, просто следовал Созидательским инстинктам. Но что мог сделать один Созидатель изнутри крошащейся земли, где даже на крупный Барьер энергии не хватает? Может, если бы он смог вернуться сюда без Разрушителя...

Темно. Вспышка.

«Все будет в порядке, Дженсен. Сотри координаты и беги. Давай же. Давай же!»

Дженсен нащупал таймер, вшитый в кожу перчатки. От Разрушителя движение, разумеется, не ускользнуло. 

– Давай, – он спрыгнул с крыши легко и бесшумно, уткнулся носом Дженсену в висок. – Давай же, ну? Что тебя здесь держит?

«Ты!» – одними губами воскликнул он. «Как будто сам не знаешь!» 

Он хотел, черт подери, безумно хотел уйти. Но не мог оставить этот мир Разрушителю. Точно так, как не мог оставить свой...

– Капитан, с вами все в порядке? – спросил Майк. Дженсен держался за правый висок: голова заболела резко и мерзко, до темных пятен перед глазами.

– Увидимся, – махнул рукой Разрушитель. – Извини. Дела.

– Ну и вали, – процедил Дженсен сквозь зубы, так, чтобы Майк не услышал. Он мог до последней детали представить себе, как сваливает тоже. Вырывается из цепкой, душащей петли, в которую их с Разрушителем загнали. Но не мог представить, что будет делать после, один. Да, когда-нибудь он натренируется создавать целые мириады идеальных миров и совершенствовать за час-два существующие. Но рано или поздно попросту свихнется. Люди... Как любой Созидатель, он любил людей, но сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем он со скуки начнет играть в бога, как в старой притче, которую мама рассказывала ему на ночь? «И взглянул он на подношения, сделанные творениями Его, и увидел слепое обожание на лицах их, и понял, что нарушил Первую Заповедь Великого Совета».

Первая Заповедь. Ну, да. Дженсен, как ни старался, не мог вспомнить полного ее текста. А ведь все студенты Академии заучивали семнадцать заповедей наизусть и зачитывали при поступлении. «Созидай, не вмешиваясь» – так она начиналась. Да он уже, черт дери, ее нарушил, получается. Сам не заметил. Смешно.

По крайней мере, в гонке за Разрушителем был смысл. Была цель. Заповедь: пока у него есть Разрушитель, он не предаст свой народ, свой дом.

– Капитан, мы закончили.

– Домой, – кивнул Дженсен. – Давайте пока домой. Крис – с первой партией, я – со второй, Уилл – с третьей. Убедитесь, что лазареты готовы нас принять.

Ему снился родной город.

Дженсен уже не мог вспомнить ни одной ночи, когда бы ему не снился родной город. Только там, дома, были такие зеленые деревья, высокие здания, яркое солнце. Такие потрясающие жители.

Дженсену снилось, как он карабкается на свой балкон утром после первой в жизни пьянки. Ему было шестнадцать тогда. Мама ждала его посреди комнаты со зловещим видом. 

Во сне он забрался на балкон, но не увидел двери в комнату. Голая, глухая стена вместо окон. Он начал стучать по ней, барабанить кулаками, кричать и звать брата, отца, сестру: «Кто-нибудь! Там же мама!» – но слышал только свист сворачивающейся материи высоко над головой и глубоко внизу. Дом опечатывался камнем и постепенно уходил под землю. Дженсен держался за перила балкона и смотрел вниз: как на старом, барахлящем лифте, он спускался и спускался. Первый этаж уже почти весь исчез под вздыбленным асфальтом. 

Из единственного оставшегося окна тянулась лиана.

– Джунгли! Смотри, круто, да? – крикнул Разрушитель, свисая с лианы вниз головой, как гигантская мартышка.

Темно. Вспышка. 

– Просыпайся, моя радость, – бормотал Разрушитель в ухо, втиснувшись между ним и стеной. – Просыпайся, просыпайся, просыпайся.

Дженсен со вздохом прижался спиной к разгоряченной груди, запрокинул голову, упираясь затылком в острый подбородок.

– Доброе утро, – сказал он, не открывая глаз. – Жалко, что ты никогда не спишь.

– Я сплю, – возмутился Разрушитель. – Глупости какие. Я же живой.

– Я имел в виду – не спишь в то же время, что и я.

– Хочешь провести со мной ночь?

– Бывает, хочется, да.

– Мой романтик, – хихикнул Разрушитель. – Если хорошо попросишь, могу как-нибудь посидеть с тобой, пока ты спишь. 

– Как будто ты и так не ошиваешься тут, пока я сплю.

– Упс. Спалился?

– Помолчи минуту.

Дженсен все еще видел перед глазами свой балкон, плоские отвесные стены. Слышал крик. 

– Забудь, – серьезным шепотом сказал Разрушитель. – Ну чего ты как человек какой-нибудь.

– Ценю твою заботу.

– О, брось. Ты для меня сделал бы то же самое.

Разрушитель глумился, но говорил правду. Если бы Дженсен как-нибудь застал его спящим, он позаботился бы, чтобы ему не снились кошмары.

Темно. Вспышка.

Он стоял над спящим Разрушителем, любовался гладким, в кои-то веки неподвижным лицом. Протянул руку, чтобы коснуться – и уперся в плотное, прозрачное стекло.

– Джен-сен. Ну хватит уже. Я тут. 

– Давай сегодня сгоняем на курорт? – предложил Дженсен, выдыхая.

– Ты же не дашь мне его взорвать. Скучно.

– Дам.

– Правда?..

– Правда.

Дженсен улыбнулся, чувствуя всем телом искреннюю радость Разрушителя. На самом деле ему снова хотелось отомстить, только на этот раз – своим, кидонцам. За то, что уронили чертов дирижабль на его – и свой собственный! – город. Пусть и не без помощи Бога Хаоса. 

К тому же, в курортном городке Эркрусте жарили потрясающее мясо. 

– Отпуск, Созидатель?

– Вроде того.

– А мы будем пить шампанское на крыше бунгало?

– Если хочешь. Но я больше люблю тамошний мохито.

Разрушитель крепко его обнял и зарылся носом в волосы. 

– А я люблю лопать бокалы, – сказал он. – От стекла красивые узоры остаются, а официанты так визжат.

– Я знаю.

– Все-то ты знаешь. Зануда.

– Не пререкайся. Я не дам тебе разгромить весь город. Только часть.

– Хочешь поймать меня прямо сейчас? – вдруг спросил Разрушитель. Он поднес левую руку Дженсену к губам, накрыл ладонью рот. Дженсен мог бы зубами разгрызть перчатку.

– Позже, – сказал он, слизывая с ладони вкус крови и потертой кожи.

– Ого.

– А?

– Не ожидал от тебя.

– Ты все равно сбежал бы в последний момент, – раздраженно пожал плечами Дженсен.

– А может, и не сбежал бы. Тебе-то откуда знать? Может, мне надоело бегать. Может, я хочу остаться в этом мире навсегда.

– Если бы ты хотел остаться в этом мире навсегда, сам сломал бы таймер.

Разрушитель сунул ему в рот палец. Дженсен легонько прикусил его.

– Я не знаю, чего я хочу, – деланно вздохнул Разрушитель. – Я хочу быть Созидателем.

Дженсен неконтролируемо рассмеялся, выплюнул палец, оттолкнул руку. Потом перехватил ее снова и мягко поцеловал подушечку большого пальца.

– Да ну?

– Ага. Вы хоть и зануды ужасные, а умеете ставить эти прикольные зеленые штуки. Я люблю зеленый цвет.

Дженсен ненавидел его за безумную нелогичность, за резкие повороты и смены темы, за абсолютное неумение что-либо... Созидать. Он раздражал самое нутро Дженсена, самую суть. И все-таки Дженсен очень сильно любил его. Больше, чем кого-либо сейчас, а то и за все время.

Разрушитель был с ним.

– Сколько времени? – спросил Дженсен.

– Половина шестого утра.

– Черт.

– Ммм?

– Приходи днем. Тогда и выйдем.

– Я останусь.

– Зачем?

– Хочу посмотреть, как твои люди плачут.

– Никто не будет плакать. Они солдаты, а не просто люди. Они уже видели такое, и не раз.

– Перестань разговаривать со мной, как с младенцем! – взвился вдруг Разрушитель. В секунду он оказался на столе Дженсена, подошвами тяжелых сапог топтался прямо по схемам нового мира.

– Извини.

– Не извиню.

– Ладно, не извиняй.

Разрушитель спрыгнул со стола и принялся листать альбом с набросками. 

– Неплохо, – сказал он, меняясь резко в лице и голосе.

– Спасибо.

– Когда мы туда переедем?

Дженсен сел на кровати, потянулся за футболкой. Задел случайно вздутую корку раны на плече, поморщился.

– Нескоро, – сказал он. – Я еще не закончил даже с калибровкой континентов.

– Медленный. Какой же ты тормоз!

– Какой есть.

– Ненавижу тебя.

Разрушитель разрубил лезвием стол ровно пополам. Листы распались, дерево жалобно скрипнуло.

– Я тебя тоже ненавижу, – сказал Дженсен, вставая. – Иди сюда.

Разрушитель опустился на колени и спрятал лицо у Дженсена на животе, вцепился пальцами в бедра. Его слезы были самой великой тайной, пожалуй, из всех: когда увидел Разрушителя плачущим впервые, подумал сначала, что спит. Или галлюцинация. Или что Разрушитель затеял какую-то новую, хитрую и жестокую, игру. 

Ошибся: Разрушитель совершенно искренне рыдал, шумно и мерзко всхлипывал, размазывал грязь по лицу и спутывал пушистые волосы. Дженсен чувствовал его горе, но сколько бы ни спрашивал, в чем дело, ни разу не добился ответа.

– Ненавижу тебя, – бормотал Разрушитель. – Ненавижу.

Его слезы жгли кожу, оставляли красные пятна, которые потом, Дженсен знал, будут ужасно чесаться. Продолжал стоять, водить пальцами по мощным обнаженным плечам, гладить взъерошенную макушку. 

– Я все равно не позволю тебе взорвать курорт, – сказал он. Разрушитель укусил его за живот.

Связи с Паркей не было. Дженсен предполагал худшее: повстанцы, воспользовавшись перераспределением людей, взорвали штаб, перекрыли пути, обрекая контролируемые кидонцами территории на осаду. Полдня сидели с ребятами и гипнотизировали радио, чередовали хмурое молчание с визитами в лазарет. Дженсен ничем не мог помочь раненным вне Барьера парням, мерил шагами коридоры и расчесывал ожоги на животе: нервная, человеческая привычка.

Разрушитель тенью следовал за ним, будто передразнивая: смотри, а теперь я – за тобой. Дженсена успокаивало его присутствие. Он ждал момента, когда сможет сбежать от угнетающей тишины, перебиваемой хрустом помех на радио, и умотать с ним в Эркруст. Надоело поддерживать боевой дух всей базы.

В этом мире, как и во всех, сделанных под людей, все было меньше. Созидатели, хоть разрабатывали земли по собственному образу и подобию, не могли привнести часть себя в созданное. А даже если бы и могли, это шло бы вразрез со сводом Семнадцати Заповедей. 

Взять ту же скорость и высоту: Дженсен в один шаг мог преодолеть местную милю, на пятый местный этаж вскарабкаться – как у себя на первый. Для людей один континент обычно был пристанищем нескольких стран, для Дженсена – нескольких городов. Он понимал, почему Разрушителю бывает так скучно среди людей: он и сам бы смотрел на них свысока, если бы не было кого-то еще быстрее. 

Он жалел Разрушителя. И чувствовал, что поэтому проигрывает, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

– Все? Идем? – Разрушитель поигрывал лезвием, ждал в дверном проеме.

– Ты видел нашу базу на Паркей? – спросил Дженсен.

– Видел, – неохотно ответил Разрушитель. – Ждите. Они еще трепыхаются.

У Дженсена немного отлегло от сердца, и он наскоро покидал в наплечную сумку так не вяжущиеся с бункером вещи: полотенце, крем от загара, солнечные очки. По прибытии в Эркруст нужно было произвести впечатление получившего отпуск солдата, а по возвращении в Крествилль – не спалиться обгоревшей кожей. Уж что-что, а солнце тут было яркое. Не как дома, конечно, но жарило знатно, особенно летом.

Разрушитель следил за ним, присев на край восстановленного стола. 

– Семейный отдых, – сказал он. – Помнишь 4119.21.4.1.7?

Дженсен помнил. Смешной был месяц в том мире. Разрушитель почти ничего не успел сделать: затопил пару стран, взорвал несколько мелких бомб, да и все. Дженсен попал на службу местного правительства и имел доступ к множеству ресурсов. Энергии хватало на поддержание широких, сильных Барьеров. В конце концов он слинял со службы в курортный городок, купался и насмехался. Разрушитель обиделся и перенесся дальше, но с тех пор они всегда, в каждом мире, находили аналог тому, первому, знали его под множеством названий, ориентировались по нему, когда изучали строение материков очередной земли, каждый в своем темпе и своими способами. 

Здесь город назывался Эркруст, и лежал он на полуострове рядом с морской границей Кидонии и Эрики, западного континента. О военных действиях там слышали только по радио и от приехавших в увольнение солдат. Таким, как люди Дженсена, окологражданским, вообще-то подобные отпуска не светили, да и не было открытых путей из Крествилля; после стольких месяцев среди слабых, хрупких людей, заслуживших отдых, Дженсену использование обычной своей скорости в корыстных целях казалось мухлежом. Но иногда...

– Идем.

Дженсен ускорился сразу же, стоило им забраться на крышу бункера. Они проскакали до границы области, угнали джип с первой попавшейся базы и выехали на проселочную дорогу, объезжая патрули и контрольные пункты. Они двигались бы быстрее пешком, но Дженсену нравилось водить местные машины, а Разрушителю – слушать работу непривычного двигателя. 

Разрушитель то и дело высовывался в окно, подставлял вспотевший лоб встречному ветру. Дженсену нравилось, когда он молчал подолгу: молчание обволакивало, как воздух, как паутина Барьера, и обманчиво казалось, что Разрушитель идеально вписывается в этот мир, а не выбивается из гладкой структуры болезненным нарывом.

– Все, – сказал Разрушитель после очередного поворота. – Дальше не объедем. Бросай тачку.

Клонящееся к закату солнце жарило плечи. Дженсен облился водой из бутылки, прыснул Разрушителю в лицо. Тот расхохотался – лопнули колеса джипа. 

– Приберись, – сказал Дженсен. Разрушитель очертил неровный четырехугольник ножом вокруг машины, и она с глухим всхрапом ушла под землю, как в зыбучий песок.

– Сделано, капитан, – отсалютовал Разрушитель неправильной рукой. Зачем послушался – черт его разберет. – Догоняй!

И перемахнул, хохоча, через пропускной пункт в полумиле к западу. Через три часа они уже сидели в одном из съемных бунгало в Эркрусте и пили крепкие коктейли.

Дженсена иногда до одури бесило, что Разрушитель не может быть виден людям. 

– Когда-нибудь ты решишь, что я – твой воображаемый друг, – сказал Разрушитель, посмеиваясь.

– Наверное, – согласился Дженсен. – Но они слышат твое комариное зудение, это утешает.

Разрушитель улыбнулся, хрустнул кусочком льда. На «зудение» не обиделся. Дженсен немного жалел, что не знает его имени. Он не спрашивал, да и своего ни разу не называл; здесь, среди людей, они были просто Созидателем и Разрушителем, безымянными, чужеродными и лишними. Наверное, в глубине души он и не хотел знать, как его зовут. 

– Когда мы пойдем всех мочить? – спросил Разрушитель.

– Сначала я хочу выпить еще. Потом искупаться. А потом можешь начинать.

Разрушитель продолжал его слушаться. Спрашивать будто бы разрешения. Глупая игра, а веселило Дженсена: бесконтрольный искал контроля. Если по-честному, льстило это. И чуял он, что может попасться из-за этой слабости в самые банальные ловушки, но все равно продолжал игру.

– Если бы нас тут не было, на кого бы ты поставил? – спросил он.

– На повстанцев. Они более яркие, страстные, чем ваши. Им есть, за что бороться, а вы просто защищаете свои территории.

Дженсен нехотя кивнул. 

– Поэтому ты им помогаешь?

– Нет, конечно.

Дженсен бросил Разрушителю крем, накинул на шею полотенце. 

– Намажь меня, и пойдем на пляж.

Руки Разрушителя, горячие, как камни на солнце, и быстрые, принялись гладить его. Кожа перчатки, хранящей таймер, смешно хлюпала от крема, а Дженсен думал, насколько же глубоко втянулся он в роль человека. Местный алкоголь, местные лекарства – бесполезные совершенно вещи, а он все равно использовал их, потому что ему нравились ритуалы. Позволяли чувствовать себя более причастным.

– Я не хочу на пляж, – сказал Разрушитель, вытирая руки о брюки. – Давай останемся в номере.

Дженсен пожал плечами.

– Оставайся. Не знаю, как ты будешь заказывать добавку выпивки без меня, правда.

– Ладно, пойдем. На час, не больше.

– Не больше.

Дженсен валялся в шезлонге, ни о чем не думал, пил мятный коктейль. Плавал в теплой воде. Слушал, ныряя, как Разрушитель громит здания Правления в паре сотен миль к югу. Был благодарен ему за помощь. 

В том самом мире, где Дженсен был агентом и обнаружил первый курортный городок, они поставили друг друга в логический тупик.

– Я всегда на противоположной стороне, – заявил обиженный Разрушитель.

– Значит, мы с тобой играем, – заключил Дженсен. – Я делаю ход, потом – ты.

Любое проявление порядка выводило Разрушителя из себя. В тот же день он невольно помог Дженсену выполнить задание для ФБР, и с тех пор не гнушался помогать. Только делал это в самые непредсказуемые моменты. 

Прошло прилично времени с того мира – Дженсен не считал, сколько, не сверялся с таймером, но чувствовал и так. Они успели узнать друг друга и возненавидеть друг друга еще сильнее, чем, казалось, было возможно. 

– Принесите еще два, – попросил Дженсен официанта. – И побольше мяты, пожалуйста.

По всему пляжу бушевала паника. Из радиоприемников отдыхающих и служащих отеля доносились обрывки новостей о бомбежке Центра. Работники курорта, ясное дело, старались панику скрывать, но все остальные – и в особенности отдыхающие солдаты – повскакивали с шезлонгов и поспешили в свои бунгало, к рациям и телефонам. Вскоре Дженсен остался на берегу один. Еще через несколько минут грохот на горизонте стих, и Разрушитель присоединился к нему как раз к тому моменту, как дрожащий нервно официант выставил на столик два высоких бокала.

– Зря не пошел посмотреть. Красиво было, – сказал Разрушитель, вываливаясь из замызганных брюк и трусов. Дженсен смотрел на длинное голое тело, распластанное по белому песку, и улыбался снисходительно. Ему тоже нравилось издеваться, когда выпадала возможность.

– Чего? – поинтересовался Разрушитель, присасываясь к соломинке. – О, много мяты! Круто!

Дженсен прикрыл глаза, свел ладони. Даже час отдыха сказывался на его силе положительно, плюс, энергии в этой части планеты было больше, и Барьер быстрой дугой разросся на многие мили во все стороны света. 

– Покажи мне здесь, – кивнул он. Разрушитель, оскалившись, отставил в сторону бокал и почти незаметной – так, чтобы Дженсен все же мог уследить – молнией пронесся к дверям служебного здания отеля. Дженсен развернул шезлонг спиной к океану и стал смотреть.

Первым свалился официант: Разрушитель одной рукой сдавил ему шею, пока не хрустнул позвонок. Потом он быстрыми взрывами выманивал из каждого бунгало гостей курорта и по очереди взрезал им животы. Когда ему наскучило, он начал сбрасывать трупы в воду: раскручивал их за щиколотки и швырял со всей силы. Весело смеялся, когда брызги долетали до Дженсена. 

Дженсен смеялся вместе с ним – до того странно смотрелась обнаженная его фигура среди дымящихся деревянных домиков и неестественно выгнутых тел. Разрушитель был красив, с этим он спорить и не взялся бы; особенно красив, когда делал вещи, присущие натуре его и его расы.

Темно. Вспышка.

«Дженсен, ты сможешь, если будешь не здесь. Я знаю точно. Ты найдешь мир с подходящей энергией, Дженсен. Рано или поздно».

Разрушитель поджимал пальцы ног, разгуливая по песку, швырялся кокосами в крыши бунгало, хохотал во все горло над поваром, который, подобрав полы фартука, бежал зигзагами к воде. 

– Хватит, – пробормотал Дженсен, закрывая глаза. – Хватит.

Разрушитель подпрыгнул к нему и обнял крепко. Дженсен уткнулся носом в его щеку.

– Тебе плохо, – сказал Разрушитель. – Почему тебе плохо?

– Я не знаю. Ты знаешь?

– Я знаю.

– Скажи.

– Не хочу.

Дженсен обвил руками его шею, попросил:

– Скажи.

Разрушитель помотал головой. Дженсен не мог найти в себе сил даже разозлиться, ударить его, ранить. 

– Созидатель, ты слишком много думаешь, – Разрушитель поцеловал его в лоб. – Почему ты не можешь быть как я?

– Я хочу, – признался Дженсен, сглатывая комок в горле и моргая часто, чтобы прогнать кляксы темных пятен перед глазами. – Я очень хочу быть Разрушителем, как ты.

– А почему хочешь? Скажи.

– Вы хоть и психованные придурки, но красиво умеете рисовать.

Дженсен взаправду так считал. Он знал, что если заберется на самую высокую крышу самого высокого небоскреба столицы Кидонии, увидит причудливый узор из дыма, огня, крови и растерзанных домов.

Живопись, танец, музыка. Разрушитель был как Созидатель, но с более страстной, яркой душой. Более полным воображением. Созидетали просто делали свою работу, конструируя шаблоны, а потом из них – миры, а Разрушитель, он... Для него и миры были шаблонами.

– Раздевайся, – сказал Разрушитель. – А то чего я тут один такой голый. Стыдно.

Дженсен приподнял бедра, чтобы с него стащили успевшие просохнуть плавки. Разрушитель размахнулся – они приземлились прямо на голову сползшему по стене пожилому солдату. 

– Хороший бросок, – сказал Дженсен. – Пошли купаться? А то скоро обратно уже. И мне еще столицу после тебя восстанавливать.

Разрушитель без предупреждения схватил его поперек живота и швырнул в воду. Дженсен всплыл, смеясь, и вцепился в намокший густой загривок, окунул наглую башку.

– База П-9 вышла на связь! – в один голос сообщили радостные Майк и Роб, стоило Дженсену сунуть нос в рубку. – Капитан Кэссиди сообщает, что состояние большей части команды стабильное. Нам поручено расчистить путь по каналу. Командование повстанцев клянется, что авария была случайностью, а не результатом саботажа. Наши уже проверили: так и было.

– Значит, никакой осады.

– Никакой осады.

Дженсен радостно хлопнул Майка по плечу.

– Соедини меня с Кэссиди. Хочу обговорить пару возможных ходов.

Штука была в том, что Дженсен не терял надежды победить. Окей, он не должен был тратить свое время в партизанском отряде, если хотел выиграть войну, но ему слишком нравилось видеть немедленные результаты дела рук своих. Нигде больше, чем тут, он не смог бы приземленно, по-человечески почувствовать, насколько верно поступил. Служить генералом в штабе одной из сторон – скучно, в этом он был солидарен с Разрушителем; идти на передовую в горячих точках – ни черта не увидеть, кроме, собственно, смерти. А в Крествилле каждая операция имела вес, от любого мелкого успеха зависело положение близлежащих баз, и Дженсен подсел на это, как на наркотик. Хоть и знал, что война не закончится ни на следующий год, ни даже в следующие пару десятилетий. Будет продолжаться долго после того, как они с Разрушителем уйдут. Он хорошо изучил этот шаблон: война приносила больше жизни в жизнь здешних людей, чем мир. 

И раньше ощущение было сильным, а сейчас накрыло с головой: мог поклясться, что знаком с Созидателем, который эту землю сконструировал.

– Капитан? Кэссиди на связи. Вам уже передали мои новости, я думаю. Как дела на вашей стороне?

– Отлично, капитан. Просто отлично. Вести о бомбежке в столице оказались ложными. Но, думаю, нам понадобится ваша воздушная помощь в скором времени. 

– К восемнадцатому числу уже сможем что-нибудь выделить.

К восемнадцатому… Дженсен потер виски, проигнорировал озабоченные взгляды связистов, перечисляя ход работ по восстановлению порта и расчистке пролива.

Темно. Вспышка. 

«Хорошо. Отлично. Отлично. Удовлетворительно». – «Профессор!» – «Удовлетворительно, Эклз». – «Но почему?» – «Во-первых, географические недоработки...»

– Здесь секрет, – сказал Разрушитель, всовывая насмешливую морду в дверь. – Секрет, Дженсен Эклз.

Дженсен не позволял себе расслабиться всю неделю. Лично прикрывал передачи, организовывал саботаж повстанческих судов вдоль переправы, распределял людей на операции по разгрузке грузовиков с продуктами и чинил на нижних ярусах базы подтекающий водопровод без помощи Барьера.

Стоило подумать о том, что он сейчас своими руками делал что-то в мире, который раньше создавал из готовых схем и блоков, начинало зверски тошнить. Он жил изнутри кукольного домика, построенного им же самим. Как будто его уменьшили и поместили сюда играть.

– Дженсен, – декламировал Разрушитель, смакуя имя. – Дженсен Эклз, проект В-4, уровень 2. Оценка руководителя: хорошо, отлично, отлично, удовлетворительно.

Дженсен оторвался от трубы и метнул в него ножом. Лезвие застряло в плече, Разрушитель картинно охнул, достал нож и вытер о брюки.

– Ты чего злишься? – спросил он. – Подумаешь, не на высший балл проект защитил. Это же был всего лишь второй курс.

Дженсен опустошил о его живот обойму пистолета и отер лоб. Его отрезвляла прямота и жесткость, с которой Разрушитель озвучивал бешено роящиеся воспоминания. Злился только, что он не сделал этого сразу же, а выждал аж неделю.

Разрушитель развалился на холодном, влажном полу и играл в труп. Дженсен не собирался к нему подходить и проверять пульс, как армейский врач. Пинать башку ботинком тоже не собирался. Хотел спросить: откуда ты знаешь такие подробности моей жизни? Боялся, что вслед за обучением шустрый урод начнет рассказывать о родителях, друзьях, любимых местах в городе, музыке и сортах алкоголя... Все, вплоть до привычки считать деревья в парке с высоты папиного автолета. 

Баланс сместился. Это было нечестно, нечестно, нечестно.

Дженсен открыл потайную застежку на перчатке и взглянул на таймер. История посещенных миров высветилась списком координат; Дженсен не хотел смотреть, знал заранее, что увидит: они пронеслись по всем проектам его однокурсников. Шли сверху вниз по списку декана, и наконец спустились сюда. 

Дальше будет только хуже, он знал точно. Упустил возможность остаться там, где созидательской энергии было в избытке: скоро миры станут еще менее развитыми. Выбор получался такой: если он хочет начать работу над своим миром, придется самому вбить следующие координаты – или уговорить Разрушителя синхронизироваться. А Разрушителю это ни к чему: он пройдет по заданной дорожке, прежде чем решит начать прокладывать свой личный путь. Ему все равно, что именно разрушать. 

– Послушай, – сказал Разрушитель, садясь и размазывая капельки крови по груди, – просто живи с этим. Хватит, а? Ты и так унылый, а если еще впадешь в депрессию, так проще тебя сразу кокнуть, чтобы нас обоих не мучил.

– Так кокни, – пожал плечами Дженсен. – Чтобы не мучил, ага.

– Задрал уже! – Разрушитель подскочил к нему и схватил обеими руками за шею. Дженсен не дрогнул: стоял, не шевелясь, и ждал, глядя исподлобья. Разрушитель будто не душил даже, а делал странный, живительный массаж.

– Ты чего? – спросил он.

– Меня зовут Джаред, – сказал Разрушитель медленно и четко. – Теперь ты перестанешь?

Дженсен посмотрел на него прямо. Глаза, темные, переменчивые и разъяренные, горели желтым – цвет, ассоциирующийся с кислотой и ядерными отходами какого-нибудь полудохлого мира. 

Ему было тепло. Он открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но только захрипел: Разрушитель незаметно сильно сдавил горло. 

– Перестанешь? – переспросил тот. Дженсен коротко кивнул, закашлялся, когда руки отпустили, и повис в объятьях бешеного жара.

– Не знал, что у Разрушителей есть имена, – прохрипел он, стараясь вложить в разбитый голос полутон издевки. Разрушитель тряхнул головой, грубовато поддерживая его за плечи.

– Мы не звери дикие, – зло сказал он. – Мы разумные существа со своим укладом жизни и своими ценностями.

Дженсен задохнулся смешком, приподнял брови.

– Да ну. Серьезно?

Разрушитель разом преобразил злобную гримасу в широкую заразительно-светлую улыбку.

– А то.

Дженсен уткнулся носом в его грудь, вдохнул запах пороха и крови. Всунул палец в не успевшую пока затянуться рану от пули, ткнул чувствительно. 

– Я не хочу тут больше оставаться, – сказал он.

– Так вали.

– Ты знаешь, что не могу!

– Можешь. Еще как можешь. Вот же таймер у тебя, смотри...

Дженсен оттолкнул его. Разрушитель устоял на ногах, но отпрянул. 

– Свали, – зарычал Дженсен. – Свали отсюда, чертова тварь.

Разрушитель рассмеялся мягко, нежно как-то даже.

– Хорошо. Только сначала назови меня по имени.

Дженсен покачал головой, кашлянул, сплюнул на пол вязкую слюну. Он даже в собственной голове не хотел перестраиваться. Разрушитель, пусть они срослись крепче семьи за несколько лет путешествий, должен был оставаться безымянным, полубезликим врагом, противоборствующей силой, примитивным зверем, за которым Дженсен, как профессиональный охотник, гнался по лесам и оврагам. А так... Все равно, что охотиться на собственное домашнее животное. 

– Назови, – повторил с угрожающим прищуром Разрушитель. – Назови меня по имени. Дженсен.

– Нет.

– Назови, иначе я всю Кидонию сравняю с землей.

– Давай. Если тут ничего не останется, мы наконец отсюда свалим.

– Дженсен, как ты думаешь, откуда у меня такой же таймер? – с разворотом темы Разрушитель снова изменился в лице: теперь на Дженсена смотрел невинный, любопытный звереныш.

Темно. Вспышка.

«Эй, Созидатель. Чего эта штука надрывается?» – «Дженсен, беги. Немедленно!» – «Привет, Дженсен. Хочешь поиграть?»

– Не знаю и знать не хочу, – процедил Дженсен, держась за ноющую голову.

– Хорошо, – едко сказал Разрушитель. – Я еще тебя спрошу. Скоро.

Он исчез. Дженсен сполз по стене, подтянул к груди колени, спрятал лицо. Виски раскалывались, будто черные лезвия Разрушителя воткнули с двух сторон и медленно прокручивали. Он слышал крики, видел зеленые всполохи падающих Барьеров, красные цифры на черном табло таймера и веселый оскал Разрушителя. 

Как он мог забыть столько вещей о собственном мире? Второй курс Академии. Проект В-4: война на четыре континента. «Эра». Он назвал землю под номером 9011.11.2.7.4 фамилией любимого конструктора, Квентина Эра. Того самого, что создал прекрасный, волшебный Заповедник и еще несколько десятков воистину гениальных проектов. 

Он помнил до мелочей каждый шаг, от построения макета до распределения шаблонов. Местный календарь показывал 18 июня 1955 года – когда он запускал проект, выставил начальной датой девятнадцатое июля сорок девятого. Эра, охваченная войной, совсем скоро отпразднует свое шестилетие, а война все длится и длится, перетекая из открытой в скрытую. Восточная Альмовар и западная Эрика находятся в состоянии холодной войны, периодически оказывая помощь Паркей и Кидонии соответственно. Крествилль – важная, но малозаметная точка на общей карте. 

Он хотел позвать Разрушителя и на коленях умолять его закончить начатое. Оставить эту планету голой, высушенной до дна, потому что здесь все, все останется неизменным. Дженсен специально расставлял силы, как игрушечных солдатиков, так, чтобы ни одна держава не развилась быстрее других. Закольцевал, запрограммировал политику, начисто лишил людей шансов когда-либо вырваться из бесконечной вражды. 

Впервые ему стало их по-настоящему жалко. Пусть лучше умрут быстро. Разрушителю потребуется не более трех дней, чтобы организовать серию прицельных катаклизмов. 

Дженсен сложил уже ладони, чтобы снять Барьер со всей базы, как услышал шаги на лестнице.

– Кэп, ты все еще тут?

Кейн держал в руке бутылку самогонки и щурился в полутьму подвала. Дженсен медленно развел руки. 

– Кэп, ты что? Молишься?

Дженсен сухо рассмеялся.

Разрушитель не появился ни на следующий день, ни через неделю. Дженсен теперь, когда вспомнил все детали проекта, совершенно потерял интерес к участию в местных событиях. Его работа была окончена; любой Созидатель, не способный усовершенствовать более созданный мир, всегда переходил к следующему. А он не мог.

– Где ты? – ускорившись, кричал Дженсен с самой высокой крыши Крествилля. – Где ты, скотина чертова?

Он обежал всю Кидонию, но Разрушитель будто испарился. Ни единого неестественно громкого взрыва, никаких смерчей или цунами, перевернутых локомотивов и аварийных посадок дирижаблей. Разрушитель залег на дно, будто демонстрируя как можно более доходчиво: я – разумное существо, Дженсен, я могу быть всяким, в том числе – незаметным.

Дженсену пришло в голову инсценировать собственную смерть. Подорваться на мине, засыпаться обломками здания. Ему стало противно смотреть, как подчиненный алгоритму отряд ест, пьет, курит, спит, рассказывает сказки и анекдоты, дерется и прорывается на новые базы. Каждое слово казалось частью заученного диалога, каждое движение – выступлением.

– А наш Кэп – он того... Молился сегодня, – со смешком рассказывал Кейн товарищам, выдыхая сизый дым в спертый воздух общей комнаты. – Хорошо его, видать, прихватило.

Дженсен послал Кейна на хрен и засел в углу с бутылкой. Вместо перепалки парней он слышал собственный доклад экзаменаторам: «На Эра процветает агностицизм; циничное отношение к любой религии культивировалось с начала Нового времени на Эрике, чуть позже – на Кидонии, и постепенно перенялось жителями юга и востока». 

Ему захотелось сказать прямо сейчас, вслух, что Создатель существует. Их собственный Создатель сидит тут, рядом, пьет горькую самогонку и сносит нелепые насмешки. Но раз уж вы все такие уроды, что в меня не верите, не буду я спасать ваши жалкие души. Просто не буду – и все. Скоро придет дьявол и заберет вас. Скоро. Скоро.

Ну где ты уже?!

Еще Дженсен подумывал попросту дезертировать. Свалить с базы и не возвращаться. Перебраться в курортный город и жрать стейки, запивая мохито, жариться на солнце, купаться в ясном океане.

Дженсен, как и большинство Созидателей его уровня, слизал Эркруст с одного из ведущих курортов родного мира, потому что шаблон лежал в общем доступе в библиотеке. Они всей семьей ездили отдыхать туда каждый год, когда папа брал отпуск.

При любой попытке вспомнить, откуда же у Разрушителя таймер-дубликат, начинала раскалываться голова, и он бросил это занятие. Непродуктивно.

Продолжал ночами искать его. Обшарил вдоль и поперек Паркей и острова близ Альмовар, выставлял Барьеры в случайных местах, пытаясь привлечь внимание. Решил даже, что Разрушитель каким-то образом умудрился перескочить в другой мир незамеченным, но это было невозможно: его таймер зафиксировал бы перемещение сразу же.

Он играл с ребятами в карты, защищал их, помогал им, но перестал использовать Барьеры во время стычек с повстанцами. Не хотел больше вмешиваться в естественный ход вещей. Погибнут эти – так в мирных участках родятся новые солдаты, придут на смену старым. Он хорошо помнил, как вбивал в таблицу рождаемости искаженные параметры.

– Где ты? – бормотал он, сидя на рекламном щите отеля-казино столицы. – Давай сыграем в покер на этот город?

Молчание. Тишина. 

Дженсен врезал кулаком по стене. Если такая ставка не привлекла Разрушителя, он уже не знал, что придумать. Но по имени его называть все равно не собирался. Обойдется.

– Я скучаю, – признался он сквозь зубы. – Скучаю, ясно?

Разрушитель не появился. Дженсен вспомнил, что и повторов не получал уже довольно долго.

Повторы, кстати. Он давно перестал задумываться как следует над тем, откуда они берутся и каким образом передаются, потому что однозначного объяснения найти не смог, а от Разрушителя не дождался. 

– Ты видишь будущее? – спрашивал он, тогда еще с отчаянием и злобой наблюдая за танцем по разваливающемуся городу в горах (Разрушитель устроил обвал на лыжном курорте на Эрике, когда они только-только перенеслись сюда).

– Нет, – смеялся Разрушитель. – Просто я живу быстрее.

Дженсен не понимал, каким образом скорость передвижения связана со скоростью жизни.

– Ты перемещаешься во времени? – допытывался он.

– Нет, – продолжая хихикать, Разрушитель приложил бегущего мимо сноубордиста его же доской. – Я просто живу быст-ре-е!

– Но тогда ведь, получается, мы оба живем в двух временах одновременно? Это невозможно! Ни в одном из миров!

– Невозможно, – согласился Разрушитель. – О, гляди, лавина!

Наконец Дженсен смирился с этим, убедив себя, что и сам Разрушитель не знает, почему так выходит. Он же, в конце концов, не задумывался над тем, как добывает энергию из земли, чтобы Созидать: она просто шла к нему – и все. Окей, он учил в школе, какие органы за это отвечают, но допускал, что Разрушитель не был в курсе таких подробностей собственной анатомии. Он же животное. Безмозглое создание, способное лишь плодить хаос.

«Ошибся!» – будто бы издевался над ним Разрушитель теперь. – «Ошибся, ошибся, ошибся!»

– Прости меня! – заорал Дженсен во все горло. – Прости, что считал тебя тупым! Иди сюда и объясни мне все, раз ты такой умный и развитый!

Темно. Вспышка.

Дженсен видел во сне город. Высокую, статную, блестящую столицу, в которой прожил почти всю жизнь с рождения.

Он сидел на скамейке в парке и, склонившись над коляской сестры, четко, с выражением читал: 

\- «Легенда о Разрушителях. Сначала были Созидатели, Великий совет и Ближние миры. Потом были Дальние миры и Проекты. Потом была Цепь Заброшенных Миров. И только потом, в самом низу Множества, был мир Разрушителей. Они появились из ниоткуда...» Маки, ты слушаешь?

Сестра мирно посапывала под теплым покрывалом. Дженсен со вздохом закрыл книгу. Ему не нравилась эта легенда: его народ – Созидатели, сконструировавшие Множество Миров – обязаны были, казалось ему, знать, где находится все на этом свете. Каждый ребенок знал, что все-все координаты хранятся в таймерах семнадцати Советников. Как Разрушители могли появиться из ниоткуда? 

– Откуда появились Разрушители, папа?

– Никто не знает точно. По легенде, нашим предкам не удалось передать даже части исследований, когда они заточили захватчиков. Наиболее распространенная теория – эволюционная. Это значит, что они развились из тех же организмов, что и мы.

– Значит, Разрушители – наши дальние родственники? Как обезьяны?

– Вроде того, сынок, – папа улыбнулся, прикрываясь газетой. – Почитаешь об этом, когда подрастешь. Пока для тебя слишком сложно.

Дженсен читал легенды, мифы, современные приключения. Он знал чуть не наизусть «Поэму о беглеце», повествующую о Разрушителе, сумевшем скрыться из изоляции Великого Барьера Предков. 

– А что будет, если Разрушители снова нападут на наш мир? – спрашивал он у отца.

– Дженсен. Ты ведь помнишь, что это – всего лишь легенда?

Легенда сидела у изголовья его кровати и сосредоточенно ковырялась в носу.

– Нет никаких повторов, Дженсен. Не бывает никаких повторов. Сам посуди: никто не может перемещаться во времени и, тем более, жить в двух временах одновременно. Это просто сны.

– Где ты был? – широко открывая глаза, воскликнул Дженсен. И проснулся.

– Я схожу с ума, – сообщил он Кристиану и Стиву за завтраком. – Я вижу будущее во сне.

Стив пожал плечами.

– А я вижу во сне горячих девчонок. Что теперь? Когда-нибудь я выйду на пенсию и женюсь. Так что я, условно говоря, тоже вижу будущее.

– Это тебе твой Бог посылает, – съехидничал Кейн. – За регулярное поклонение.

Дженсену обычно легко удавалось шутить о тревожащем, но на этот раз действительно было боязно. Что, если он и впрямь начал потихоньку съезжать с катушек? Знал же, что рано или поздно это случится. Но вроде бы не так много времени пока провел отрезанным от родного мира и таких же, как он, существ. К тому же, у него был Разрушитель.

Только Разрушителя не было. Что наводило на не очень-то радужные размышления.

– Мне кажется, что я вот-вот проснусь у себя дома, в своей постели, пойду будить сестру в школу, и это все окажется обычным сном, – сказал он.

Крис и Стив переглянулись и одновременно усмехнулись невесело. 

– Рад слышать, что ты не такой пуленепробиваемый, каким кажешься, – похлопал его по плечу Крис. – Только не говори никому, Карлсон, что наш кэп – тоже человек. Обосрутся же от страха.

Дженсен похолодел. Руки зачесались метнуться на улицу и проверить: а вдруг правда? Вдруг под влиянием энергии искусственного мира (из Цепи Заброшенных, подсказывала выжженная с детства в голове, но какого-то черта забытая надолго схема) он деградировал из Созидателя в человека? Такое вообще возможно? 

«Это всего лишь легенда, сынок». 

Дженсен вполне четко мог себе представить, что он никогда Созидателем и не был. Был, как утверждают ребята из отряда, писателем, пока не призвали в армию. И он выдумал всю историю исключительно для поднятия боевого духа товарищей: и Множество миров, и Академию, и высокий, статный город с зеленью и куполами, и чертовых Разрушителей. Каждому герою нужен антигерой, так, кажется, говорят?

Дженсен закрыл глаза. Он всей кожей чувствовал ткань Барьера, охватывающего бункер и несколько ближайших к нему секторов. 

– Дэвис в шестом секторе собрался открывать бар, – сказал Кейн. – Обещает надыбать пару гитар. Ты ведь вроде играешь, кэп?

Он кивнул.

– Играю чуть-чуть.

Очень маловероятно, что он сошел с ума. Значит, его Разрушитель способен подглядывать в его сны? 

Впрочем... Ох, черт, как же больно вспоминать-то! Впрочем, повторы начались только с попаданием на Эра. Может ли быть так, что Разрушитель, как и все здесь, начал подчиняться Созиданию Дженсена? Был бельмом на глазу этого мира, и Дженсен невольно продолжал Созидать, используя скудный запас энергии – вписывал медленно, но верно в канву, вплетал в давным-давно сконструированный алгоритм новый элемент. 

Если так, то, возможно, лет за пятнадцать он даже смог бы переписать все устройство Эра. Только вот зачем? Заброшенные миры недаром назывались Заброшенными. Тупиковые ветви Созидания.

– Ладно, кэп. Хорошо потрепались, но нам на вахту пора. Может, присоединишься? Развлечешь сказочкой? Ммм. Или помолишься? Мы бы посмотрели.

Дженсен, ругаясь вполсилы, выпихнул их из комнаты и повернул ключ в замке.

– Я готов, – сказал он вслух. – Я хочу ответов. Джаред?

Смеющийся Разрушитель выпрыгнул на него. Из ниоткуда. Завалил на кровать всем весом и лизнул в нос, как перевозбужденный щенок. 

Дженсен обнимал его за плечи, смеялся улыбке и мокрому языку, в горле застрял комок, по рукам бежали мурашки облегчения. 

– Сложно было? – оскалился Разрушитель. Джаред.

Дженсен, держа его крепко, пробормотал:

– Слезь с меня, скотина безмозглая.

Джаред втерся в него, вмазался всей кожей. Тогда Дженсен поцеловал его, запуская пальцы в растрепанные грязные волосы, и молча попросил не давать ему думать. Джаред выполнил просьбу.

– Поговорим? – предложил Дженсен. – Я теперь знаю секрет.

– Ни черта ты не знаешь, – отмахнулся Разрушитель. – И вообще. Ты создал этот мир – ну какой же это секрет? Тоже мне, великая тайна бытия – учебный проект. У меня в таймере, в примечании к координатам, вся информация была. Хоть смотрел бы, куда переносишься, зануда.

Дженсен даже не знал, сердиться ему или смеяться.

– Тогда зачем ты вернулся? – спросил он. – Если не хочешь рассказывать ничего.

– Ты меня позвал, вот я и вернулся.

Разрушитель покрывал колкими укусами его шею, оставлял мелкие, яркие отметины. Небольно.

– Ты бы и так вернулся рано или поздно, – уверенно сказал Дженсен. – Скучно бы стало, и...

– Ты меня не знаешь совсем, – перебил его Разрушитель. Он, как и всегда, преобразился в мгновение: только что усмехался самодовольно, а теперь лицо его сковало грустью такой тяжелой, что у Дженсена по инерции заныло в груди.

– Так расскажи мне! – он схватил Разрушителя за загривок, заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. Они едва блестели в тусклой комнате – если бы не отражали почти незаметный живительно-зеленый свет Барьера, то вообще, наверное, казались бы темными прорезями над выразительными скулами. Дженсену потребовалось много времени, чтобы привыкнуть к постоянным переменам этих глаз.

– Я не хочу. – Разрушитель даже не поморщился захвату, хоть взгляда и не отвел.

– Почему?

– Мне становится грустно, когда я думаю об этом.

– О чем – об этом?

– Да обо всем, Созидатель.

– Теперь понятно, почему ты так редко думаешь.

– Браво! В яблочко попал, гений.

Разрушитель улыбнулся фырканью Дженсена и боднул головой: пусти. Дженсен отпустил нехотя. Разрушитель устроился щекой на его плече, обнял ногами и руками бок, как мартышка – лиану. 

Темно. Вспышка.

– Ты был у меня дома? – спросил Дженсен сухо, хрипло.

Разрушитель не ответил. Он уснул.

Дженсен замер, как в засаде. Голову крутило, подташнивало. Чертов урод выбрал самый неудачный момент продемонстрировать, что тоже умеет спать!

Не думать. Не думать, не то станет грустно. Хороший подход, только малодейственный. У Дженсена было такое ощущение, будто он вот-вот разгадает загадку – язык чесался, все мысли вертелись вокруг снов, вспышек, преследовавших его так долго, но всякий раз ускользавших, стоило ему сбросить оцепенение сна и втянуться либо в человеческую рутину, либо в перепалку с Разрушителем. Каждую ночь он видел родной город; каждое утро забывалось начисто все, кроме первых секунд-кадров: купола, зелень парка, автолет отца.

Секрет не в воспоминаниях, а в причине их потери, это с самого начало было ясно. Но докапываться до этой чертовой причины...

«Схематично структуру миров можно изобразить как множество сфер, каждая последующая больше диаметром, чем предыдущая. Как планета расчерчена параллелями и меридианами, так все пространство исчерчено цепочками миров. Чем больше диаметр, тем меньше энергии в мире... Вот, представьте земное ядро: вот он – энергетический центр, фигурально выражаясь. Слои земной коры, покрывающие его, чем дальше находятся от центра, тем меньший имеют к энергии доступ».

Примерно так Дженсен пытался объяснить своим людям устройство Множества миров. Не был уверен, что кто-то хоть что-то понял; люди не обладали многомерным воображением, в отличие от Созидателей и, как оказалось, Разрушителей, но Дженсен не столько для них объяснял, сколько для себя. Бывали моменты, когда боялся забыть все, что когда-то знал, до последней мелочи.

А его Разрушитель спал. Дженсену хотелось пить, но не хотелось отпускать его. Он сосредоточился на ощущении тяжелого тела вплотную к своему, на мерном дыхании, на быстром перестуке сердца, и постепенно начал успокаиваться. Закралась приносящая неимоверное облегчение мысль: здесь, между прочим, не хуже, чем везде. Какая разница, в каком мире жить? Разрушитель – Джаред – вернулся к нему, и когда-нибудь – может, через месяц, а может, через десять лет – ему наскучит играть в шарады, и тогда он поможет все вспомнить. Не смолчит, не утерпит, однозначно. Что бы там Разрушитель ни говорил насчет того, что Дженсен его не знает. 

Окей, возможно, Дженсен понятия не имел, откуда он родом, была ли у него семья, друзья, любимые, учился ли он в школе, и если да, то часто ли прогуливал уроки. Но зато Дженсен знал целую кучу других вещей: любимый цвет (зеленый, как Барьер), любимый способ убийства (ножом в живот или свернуть руками шею), любимые места в каждом типе миров (крыши, горы, деревья)... Знал и дурные привычки, знал, как его развеселить, знал ритм его движений и неплохо разбирался в оттенках его глаз. Столько всего. Не перечислить.

Джаред зарычал глухо во сне, заскулил, как побитая собака, и Дженсен обнял его крепче, стал гладить по волосам, мысленно уговаривая не волноваться ни о чем, не грустить. Не думать. Совершенно искренне хотел увести от него кошмары, разгладить морщины на лбу, превращающие его из мальчишки во взрослого, измученного мужчину...

Чтобы спал спокойно, глубоко, как Белоснежка в хрустальном гробу.

Голову снова затуманило темной пеленой.

«Здесь секрет», сказал Разрушитель; Дженсен подумал, что секрет вовсе и не здесь, и даже не в причине избирательной амнезии, а в самом Разрушителе: он гонялся за тайной по цепочкам миров, от самого центра до окраины, пытался ухватить ее за хвост, будто на ладони тут же расцвела бы разгадка. 

Дженсен понял, что знает другой секрет, не менее важный, и знает уже давно: Джаред тоже не может вернуться домой. И тоже безумно скучает.

Левая рука Разрушителя была зажата между ними – никак не вытащить, не разбудив. К тому же, Дженсен подозревал, что Разрушитель вполне способен продолжать спать в движении. 

Как он там думал? Охота на собственное домашнее животное?

– Джаред, – проговорил он одними губами – не звал, просто пробовал снова имя. – Джаред. Джаред.

Джаред больше не скулил. Чуть хмурился, но не дергался, не бормотал ничего, вообще не подавал признаков беспокойства. Дженсена через какое-то время тоже сморило, и он запомнил первые кадры сна: купола, папин автолет, зелень внизу. И еще одну деталь: в кресле пилота вместо папы сидел Джаред. 

Он был не в привычных мешковатых штанах и без футболки, а в приличной рубашке и джинсах. На носу – солнечные очки. 

– Я сбился, – признался он с мягкой, извиняющейся будто бы улыбкой, какой Дженсен ни разу на его лице не видел. Уловил разницу, впрочем, сразу же: улыбка по-новому преображала его глаза. В обычном своем образе, образе Разрушителя, глаза Джареда жили своей жизнью, всегда были в разладе с выражением лица; сейчас он улыбался всем лицом, светло и тепло и не тая ничего.

– Попробуй еще раз, – ответил ему Дженсен, прикусывая губу на усмешке. Джаред снова отвернулся к окну. Они висели в пробке над Центральным парком. Дженсен смотрел, как губы его шевелятся, считая.

– Черт! Ты меня дразнишь, – расхохотался наконец Джаред, и Дженсен не удержался, рассмеялся тоже, развел руками:

– Тебя так легко поймать. Как конфетку у ребенка отобрать.

Джаред обиженно выпятил губу.

– Ну вот, обижают маленьких.

Дженсен аж задохнулся смехом. Маленьких, ага. Пришлось отодвигать назад пилотское кресло, чтобы коленками в панель управления не упирался. Конечно, автолет был легковой, себе Дженсен собирался после окончания Академии взять покрупнее, но все-таки не мини, как у мамы.

Джаред, держа одну руку на рычаге, положил вторую ему на колено. Сдвинул автолет вперед на жалкие два десятка деревьев.

И Дженсен понял секрет ситуации: вот так бы все и было, будь Джаред Созидателем. В точности так. Прямо видел, как сон во сне: факультатив по прикладной географии, на который его запихнул профессор после защиты проекта. Первое занятие модуля, Дженсен скучает, а потом ловит взгляд с другого конца аудитории. И продолжает ловить каждые пять минут. Данниль тихо фыркает в ухо, пишет на полях тетради: «Кажется, у кого-то сегодня будет секс». Дженсен прикусывает губу, снова бросает взгляд в сторону незнакомого одногруппника, оценивает хитрый прищур...

Когда Дженсен проснулся, Разрушителя в постели уже не было, но он чувствовался где-то недалеко. Наверное, воровал котлеты и дрянной кофе из столовой. 

Он сел, потер глаза, неуклюже влез в трусы и брюки, почесал давно зажившие ожоги на животе. Встал.

– Джаред, – позвал он. Разрушитель материализовался у двери.

– Доброе утро, – сказал он. – Как спалось?

– Снилось, как мы с тобой летим на свидание.

– О. Я подарил тебе цветы?

– Нет.

– Вот я козел.

– Ага. Ни капли джентльменства.

Разрушитель скалился задорно. 

– А я придумал, как вытащить тебя из этой унылой дыры, – подмигнул он.

– Ну? – Дженсен приподнял брови. Не стал уточнять, что именно Разрушитель имел в виду под унылой дырой – бункер или весь этот мир.

– Сюрприз.

– Задолбал сюрпризами.

– Тебе понравится, детка.

Дженсен понимал, что пора прощаться на сегодня, но отпускать его хотел не больше, чем ночью, и даже не стеснялся этого показывать.

– Ладно. Сюрприз – значит, сюрприз.

Разрушитель поманил его пальцем. Дженсен шагнул ближе.

– Если ты узнаешь секрет, все закончится, – сказал Разрушитель серьезно. – Мне очень повезло, что ты ничего не помнишь. Очень.

– Что ты сделал? – спросил Дженсен напрямик. Странное дело, но волнения он не почувствовал. Сердцебиение не ускорилось, виски не тянуло, никакой темноты, никаких вспышек. Он и так знал, что Джаред сделал что-то отвратительное. Он же, ну. Разрушитель.

Может, если бы Джаред признался в чем-то безумно отвратительном пару лет назад, когда Дженсен еще пытался обосновать его поступки здравым смыслом, он отреагировал бы по-другому.

– Ничего особенного, если так подумать, – пожал плечами Разрушитель. – Только то, что должен был.

– Должен?..

– О, Созидатель, ну чего ты так удивляешься? У меня, знаешь ли, очень обострено чувство долга. Я воин, солдат. Ты будто сам не догадался, капитан.

Дженсен, признаться, не догадался. Даже не задумывался, что у Разрушителя есть определенная профессия. У зверей не бывает профессий, в конце концов.

– Солдат, – задумчиво повторил он, притягивая Разрушителя к себе за ремень. – Сомневаюсь, что у вас есть контрактная армия, ха. Значит, была война... 

– Война всегда, – поправил Разрушитель. – Война никогда не закончится. Не заканчивается.

Он говорил правду. Верно и точно, для всех миров и для каждого в отдельности.

– Что бы ты ни натворил, – сказал Дженсен, прерывая минутное молчание, – это уже не важно.

– Серьезно?

– Серьезно.

Разрушитель коснулся левой ладонью его щеки. Смотрел в глаза пристально, взглядом странным, с неверящей полуулыбкой на губах.

– Ну вот ты и стал богом, Созидатель, – сказал он. Усмехнулся – и выскользнул прочь из объятий, из бункера, из сектора. Застыл на пороге Барьера, одной ногой внутри, другой – снаружи, выжидая.

Дженсен расширил Барьер на два шага. Подумал: да. Вот я и стал...

– Странные новости, – говорил Джейсон. – Я даже не знаю, как реагировать. Окей, нас это мало касается, так что мы вряд ли вообще узнаем подробности, но...

Дженсен в последние сутки настолько выпал из жизни базы, что только удивленно приподнял бровь. Стив обеспокоенно косился на него, но молчал. А вот Кристиан – другой разговор.

– Кэп, в столице пропали все дети, – терпеливо-назидательным, укоряющим тоном сказал он. – Вечером в рубке мы обсуждали.

Крис злился. Дженсен понимал, почему, но не хотел реагировать. Не хотел бить ему рожу, если уж говорить прямо. 

– И каким же образом они пропали? – не скрывая скепсиса, поинтересовался он. 

– А в том и дело, что никто не знает, – Джейсон не заметил ни тона его, ни напряжения, сосредоточенного вокруг троих сослуживцев. Дженсену на секунду стало стыдно. – В официальных новостях все замалчивают, ясное дело. Но у меня старый друг служит в центре, он рассказал кое-что.

– Ну?

– Жена парня из его отряда звонила в слезах. Сказала, их десятилетний сын пришел к ней в спальню ночью – проснулся из-за грозы и кошмара какого-то. Испугался темноты и вспышек. – Дженсен вздрогнул, руки покрылись мурашками. Он кивнул: продолжай, брат. Джейсон нахмурился, припоминая: – Она встала налить ему молока, вернулась – сына нет. Думала, он вышел в туалет или к себе спать вернулся. Обыскала всю квартиру – никого. И окна закрыты, и дверь изнутри заперта. Она не слышала ни криков, ни звуков борьбы, ничего. Выскочила в панике в подъезд, наткнулась на лестнице на бабульку-соседку – у нее пропал внук тоже буквально из-под носа. Бабулька клянется, что не спала. Бессонница старческая, гром, все такое. Квартира у них маленькая, комната одна, она сидела, вязала, пока ребенок спал. Не выходила никуда...

Дженсен прекратил становящийся все более взволнованным рассказ.

– Бред, – отрезал он. – Бред полнейший.

И представил, как хватает Джареда за шею и сдавливает пальцы крепко. Подумал: если похищение кидонских детей и есть обещанный сюрприз, он, честное слово, воспользуется следующей дразнилкой. Поймает наконец Разрушителя и оставит здесь сходить с ума от одиночества, а сам найдет себе мир по душе и создаст там более сложных, развитых друзей, чем простодушный Джейсон, брюзга Кристиан и мягкосердечный Стив. Будет богом, да, но постарается быть хорошим богом. Пока хранит еще ясность рассудка.

Разрушитель вот явно уже свихнулся. Дженсен, к счастью, все-таки разумнее, чем он.

– Это не бред, – возразил резко Джейсон. – Я верю Майклу. Он не стал бы поднимать панику на ровном месте, не такой он чувак. Понятия не имею, каким образом, но повстанцам удалось похитить из столицы всех детей примерно с десяти лет и до околопризывного возраста.

– Откуда статистика? Тоже разбуженная среди ночи жена чьего-то сослуживца? Или бабулька с бессонницей?

Джейсон шокированно замолчал.

– Эклз! – Кристиан встал, чуть не скрипя зубами. – Мамой клянусь, ты уже совсем...

– Вольно, сержант. – Дженсен повернулся к Джейсону: – Командование молчит, брат. Пока не получим хоть какие-то официальные новости, предлагаю именно что не разводить панику на ровном месте. 

Говорил он аккуратно, но твердо. Редко так говорил.

– Кэп, не будь дебилом! – взвился снова Кристиан. – Даже если это все правда, думаешь, нам кто-нибудь сообщит? Не та работа у нас, мать твою.

– Что, сержант, не терпится с девочками свежую сплетню со всех сторон обсосать? Чтобы начали тоже просыпаться в соплях среди ночи, как детишки из столицы? У нас тут нет мамочек, Кейн, молочка налить.

Стив держал Криса за локти, Джейсон смотрел на них так, будто у них отросло как минимум по три лишних башки, а Дженсен ждал удара. Хотел получить удар. И ответить. Чесались руки буквально.

Крис неожиданно разжал кулаки. Изменился в лице резко, почти как Джаред.

– Дженсен, я не знаю, что с тобой происходит, да и плевать мне, честно говоря. Сходи с ума, впадай в депрессию, молись, хоть на стены лезь – срать. У всех свои придури. Но, сука, не подводи народ, а. После всего, что делал. Смотреть больно, понимаешь, ты, урод чертов? Вот тут, – он стукнул кулаком по груди, – вот прямо тут – больно.

Дженсен смотрел на Криса во все глаза. Не понимал в упор, как реагировать на такое. Хуже ножа Разрушителя в живот рубанули слова и взгляд; где-то на задворках сознания все еще горело бешеное желание спровоцировать вспыльчивого человека, выместить на нем злость и гнетущее чувство неопределенности, преподать выскочке урок дисциплины, наконец. Заставить уважать не по-человечески, а...

Разрушитель подошел к нему со спины и прошептал в самое ухо:

– Ну, давай. Чего ждешь? Давно хотел посмотреть, как ты их мочишь. Они все равно оживут, конечно, но перед этим поваляются кучей тухлого мяса у тебя в ногах. Это весело, Дженсен, ты себе не представляешь, насколько. Как они хрипят, слушать, резать кожу, ломать кости. Они такие хрупкие, моя радость, так легко с ног валятся, что могло бы быть скучно. Но это, увы, единственное развлечение, которое у нас с тобой есть.

– Не приравнивай меня к себе, – прорычал Дженсен. Кристиан широко, удивленно распахнул глаза. Дженсен встал, отвел взгляд. – Свободен, сержант. Джейсон, Стив, вы тоже. И я надеюсь, что вы все будете молчать о слухах из столицы. Иначе...

– Иначе я вас всех прирежу во сне, – закончил за него Разрушитель веселым шепотом. Стив – видимо, он все-таки был самым чутким – покосился влево от Дженсена, но сосредоточиться и спросить не успел: Крис положил руку ему на плечо и потянул за собой.

– Есть, капитан, – глухо сказал он. – Молись, чтобы слухи оказались только слухами. У нас в части нет мамочек, тут ты в точку попал. Но мозгоправов тоже нету.

Дженсен оставил ему последнее слово. Смотрел в захлопнувшуюся дверь, игнорировал горячее дыхание в затылок.

– Убить тебя? – предложил Разрушитель.

– Кишка тонка.

– Я имею в виду – для них. Найдут твою окровавленную тушку где-нибудь под обвалом, а полезут вытаскивать – сбросим еще парочку плит...

– Это и есть твой великий план?

– Нет.

– Зачем тебе дети Кидонии? – спросил Дженсен просто так. Вообще-то он уже вовсе не был уверен, что Разрушитель что-то сделал. Он не врал парням, не играл скепсис: рассказ Джейсона действительно больше всего напоминал пережеванную со всех сторон паническую сплетню. 

– Чтобы организовать культ, – улыбнулся Разрушитель.

– Чей?

– Твой, конечно.

Дженсен развернулся и впился всеми десятью пальцами, как мечтал пять минут назад, в его горло. Разрушитель обнял его в ответ за талию, подставил охотно шею. 

– Ты хочешь меня уничтожить, – сказал Дженсен.

– Вовсе нет. Без тебя мне жизнь не мила, забыл? Точнее, без тебя совсем уныло. Ха... Ой. Ну, чего ты так грубо? – Разрушитель прохрипел последние слова.

– Чего ты хочешь?

– Показать тебе кое-что.

– Так показывай!

– Я и показываю. Я ж не виноват, что ты намеков не понимаешь.

Дженсен держал его горло ровно настолько крепко, чтобы он с трудом, но мог говорить.

– Намекни яснее, раз я такой тормоз.

– Ну уж нет. Я подожду, пока до тебя дойдет. А пока у меня есть целая орава детишек, за которыми следить надо. Хорошо, что я так быстро двигаюсь, правда?

Дженсен открыл рот, чтобы ответить. Не придумал, что именно. Он плохо представлял себе Разрушителя среди сотен – черт, тысяч – детей. Подозревал, что половину он перебьет к концу недели. 

Он соврал Разрушителю: он прекрасно понял его намек. Но вестись, реагировать, вмешиваться... Да попросту невыгодно ему было. Разрушитель имел склонность с каждым новом раундом игры увеличивать ставки. Сегодня детей похитил, завтра... Ну, к примеру, угонит все дирижабли куда-нибудь на Южный полюс. Зачем дергаться лишний раз?

– А может, я просто дорос до воспитания детей, – гордо хрипнул Разрушитель, выпрямляясь, насколько позволял натиск душащих пальцев. – Такое тебе не приходило в голову, о Великий Созидатель Эра?

Дженсен опустил руки, отвесил ему чувствительный подзатыльник. 

– Тебе идет быть матерью-одиночкой, – признал он. А что еще было делать?

– Да, я считаю, что мы – настоящие герои этой войны, – с чувством проговорил Разрушитель. – Пока мужья и отцы сражаются за мир во всем мире, мы грудью стоим за жизнь наших отпрысков...

Дженсен расхохотался. Смеялся долго, искренне, открыто; Разрушитель, оборвав тираду, присоединился к нему, и они смеялись уже вдвоем, хватая друг друга за ремни, за локти, за плечи. Никак не могли успокоиться.

– Мне, как верной жене и матери, нужно, чтобы ты исполнял свой гражданский долг, – выдавил Разрушитель, каким-то образом умудряясь сохранять пафосный тон даже сквозь приступы булькающего смеха. – А ты практически уже дезертировал. Бучу в отряде поднимаешь, обязанности игнорируешь, подчиненных на драку подбиваешь. Нехорошо.

– Это потому, что я скучаю по своей нареченной, оставшейся дома. Стресс накопился от отсутствия женской ласки, ничего более.

– Так навести нас. Расскажи детям сказку на ночь.

Дженсен представил себе это. Гигантское бомбоубежище, каких в пригородах столицы было предостаточно, или... В духе Разрушителя вполне мог быть и целый отель где-нибудь у моря, со специально нанятым персоналом и доставкой в номера. Не суть. Главное – большой-большой зал, дети сидят широкими круглыми рядами, изображая примитивную модель Множества Миров, а в центре сидит он сам, Созидатель, дополняя схему, и рассказывает о том, откуда они взялись. Разрушитель грамотно рассчитал и возраст, и место похищения: младшие уже вполне разумны, но все еще легко внушаемы, а старшие... Им на войну через год, как ни крути. И хотя большинство детей Кидонии были воспитаны без страха перед войной (пара алгоритмов Дженсена об этом позаботилась), легче легкого было бы сместить это самое отсутствие страха в другую сторону. Многие семнадцатилетки уже через год-полтора проповедей станут пророками или апостолами, понесут с помощью невидимой силы Разрушителя в мир истину. Разрушитель уж позаботится о том, чтобы их предсказания сбывались с точностью до мелочей. Кидонцам будет дарована вера, а повстанцы... Если Разрушитель проделает то же самое и с повстанцами, но расскажет им другую историю – возможно, обратную истории Дженсена, война на Эра обретет весьма интересное (по крайней мере, относительно нынешней) продолжение.

Весело.

Дженсен даже удивился, почему Разрушителю не пришла такая идея в голову раньше. Он склонил голову набок, прикусил губу в задумчивой полуулыбке.

– Джаред, – сказал он, – это замечательная мысль.

Разрушитель настолько четко отзеркалил смену выражения лица Кейна, что Дженсен не сдержал смешка. Сам-то Разрушитель больше не смеялся, не декламировал, не нагонял бойкий пафос.

– Дженсен, – взволнованно сказал он, – не смей меня так пугать.

Дженсен, все еще усмехаясь, свел брови непонимающе.

– Пугать? Ты о чем?

Разрушитель зарылся руками в дикие свои волосы и опустился тяжело на койку. Уперся локтями в бедра, принялся раскачиваться вперед-назад, как сумасшедший во время приступа.

– Дженсен, Дженсен, – повторял он глухо. Дженсен удивленно смотрел на него сверху вниз.

– Что такое, детка? – спросил он ласково.

Разрушитель бросил на него загнанный, почти черный взгляд. 

– Ты не представляешь, насколько странно ощущать себя менее двинутым, чем ты, – пробормотал он. – Дженсен, не надо. Просто не надо. Хорошо?

Дженсен задумчиво хмыкнул. До него никак не доходил смысл слов Разрушителя. В голове было приятно-пусто. Как из корзины неумолимо спускающегося воздушного шара сбрасывают лишний груз, чтобы взлететь легко под облака, так и у него: будто наконец собрали давящие недо-воспоминания и обязательства в мешок и обрезали удерживающий трос.

– Я не двинутый, – уверенно сказал он, садясь перед Разрушителем на корточки и устраивая ладони на его коленях. – Мне просто понравилась твоя новая задумка. Разве плохо? В кои-то веки мы сошлись во мнениях. Тебе не нравится?

– Мне не нравится, что я превращаюсь в тебя, – выплюнул Разрушитель едко. – Вот клянусь, если ты мне сейчас мстишь за свое же желание пришибить пацанов из отряда, я...

– Даже не думал мстить. Джаред. 

– У тебя дела тут, а меня дети ждут. Увидимся.

Разрушитель растворился прямо в его руках. Дженсен терпеть не мог, когда он так делал: почему-то очень сильно, всем телом и нутром, чувствовал пустоту на его месте. Был – нету, будто и не было никогда. Пусто, пусто, пусто.

На сегодня была запланирована очередная вылазка в порт, но он не собирался в ней участвовать. Понимал, что ведет себя хуже ребенка, предвидел реакцию парней – удивление, беспокойство, гнев, усиленные в сто раз по сравнению с сегодняшним выступлением Кейна – и улыбался. Отказ капитана от исполнения прямых обязанностей вносил смуту в гладко работающий алгоритм, создавал иллюзию непредсказуемости местной жизни почти так же эффективно, как присутствие Разрушителя. 

Дети его ждут, окей. Ну и ладно, ну и черт с ним.

Дженсен резко встал. Вслед за пустотой в голове и пустотой в объятиях накрыл вдруг дикий прилив сил, бешеное желание бежать, нестись, делать что-то. Разрушитель сказал: «У тебя тут дела». Прав был, конечно, но Дженсену плевать было на здешние дела сейчас. Он ведь мог делать все, что хочет. Мог прямо сейчас свалить с Эра, и хрен с ним, с секретом. Живут же некоторые всю жизнь с амнезией. И не страдают. 

И тем более плевать на похищенных детей. На попытки изменить этот мир. Бросить все, сбежать в третий (третий же?) за последние четыре (четыре ведь?) года раз: как показала практика, бросать и сбегать получается у него лучше, чем даже, пожалуй, Созидание. Но на этот раз он не откажется от проекта своего мира, о, нет. Ни за что. В памяти таймера декана Моргана совершенно точно хранился цельный шаблон его родного города, а уж наполнить его человеческими копиями друзей и семьи – не такая уж тяжкая, хоть и долгая, работа. Долгая – потому что придется многих лепить самому: далеко не всех он сумел уговорить сдать свои копии в общую базу. 

Темно. Вспышка.

«А по-моему, это жутко. Вот пойдешь ты на экскурсию в один из Дальних, а там твой двойник бродит. Брр». – «Да ладно тебе, Дан. Если бы мы не пополняли базу, никаких художников не хватило бы».

Вообще-то шансы встретить своего двойника в любом отдельно взятом мире были очень невелики. Во-первых, отношение к копированию менялось от поколения к поколению: практически все его друзья (да и родители, и их друзья) разделяли взгляды Данниль; Дженсен с более высокой вероятностью мог наткнуться на молодую версию своего дедушки, чем на кого-то из однокурсников. А во-вторых – Созидатели любили разделять внешность и характер одной и той же копии, чтобы как можно чаще избегать повторов. Что бы там ни думал о них Разрушитель, народ Дженсена, помимо строгого порядка, очень высоко ценил разнообразие и богатую фантазию.

Дженсен читал в старшей школе серию современных приключенческих романов, в которых центральной сюжетной линией был как раз поиск своих двойников. И в одного из этих двойников главный герой в результате влюбился. Дженсен тогда плохо понимал, как можно влюбиться в полную свою внешнюю копию – он в зеркало-то смотреть на себя не очень любил тогда, а постоянно видеть, да еще и целовать ту же рожу? Тьфу. Вот двойник по характеру... Вот это было бы действительно круто. 

Вспомнилась распространенная дома теория поиска партнеров своего уровня: любой Созидатель подсознательно пытался найти подходящих, в зависимости от склонности – совершенствовать или совершенствоваться самому. В результате должна была получиться одинаковая, взаимодополняющая по уровню интеллекта и развития пара или группа. Это всего касалось – друзей, коллег, личных отношений. 

Идиотская теория.

Он закурил, раздумывая, чем бы заняться, куда слить энергию. Неожиданно освобожденное самому себе время зияло, как пропасть, перед ним: одновременно звало прыгнуть и все-таки пугало немного глубиной. 

Разрушитель ушел. К детям. Скотина. В кои-то веки Дженсен настроился как следует поиграть с ним. Впрочем, а что мешает нагнать его? Все лучше, чем сидеть здесь и ждать, пока Кейн приволочет свою брюзгливую задницу к нему в комнату, рычать о невыполнении должностных обязанностей. Даром что чья-то копия, а возомнил себя мамочкой. Дебил.

«Не приравнивай меня к себе», сказал Дженсен Разрушителю. «Мне не нравится, что я превращаюсь в тебя», сказал Разрушитель минутой позже. Бред же. Бред.

Дженсен быстрыми, глубокими затяжками прикончил сигарету и, ускорившись, направился к порту, понаблюдать за реставрацией причалов и разгрузкой небольшого судна с Паркей: риск засады повстанцев никто не отменял – думал, может, хоть получится по ним пострелять. На полпути передумал, сменил курс, развернулся к столице. Разрушитель, чертов ребенок, обиделся – ну так столица ему не принадлежит. Тут все принадлежит Дженсену, он идет туда, куда хочет, следит за тем, за чем считает нужным следить. К примеру, за тщательно контролируемой паникой. 

Он уселся на крышу тяжелого армейского грузовика, катящегося к столице по длинной прямой трассе, и стал представлять, как отреагировал бы лет в шестнадцать, если бы его взял на руки кто-то невидимый и потащил с бешеной, немыслимой скоростью прочь из дома. Наверное, решил бы, что не стоило пробовать те сомнительного вида грибы, которые притащил на тусовку Райли. 

Разрушитель теоретически мог замедлиться настолько, чтобы оставлять надписи на стене. Со стороны людей это выглядело бы так, будто слова возникают сами по себе прямо у них на глазах. Детишки наверняка описались бы от страха.

– Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил Разрушитель, по-кошачьи мягко приземляясь на крыше рядом. – Неужто уже соскучился? И двух часов не прошло. Я, знаешь, не люблю, когда ко мне приходят в гости сразу после свидания. Лишнее давление и все такое прочее.

– Я не к тебе, – почти не соврал Дженсен. – Я хочу посмотреть на результат твоего маленького социального эксперимента.

– О. Польщен вниманием Всевышнего.

Они обменялись задорными улыбками. Ни в голосе, ни в выражении лица Разрушителя не осталось и следа испуга. Прошло ведь целых два часа!

Дженсен чувствовал себя мальчишкой, который согласился на спор перепрыгнуть с купола центральной ратуши на крышу главного здания банка. 

Разрушитель повалил его на спину, уселся сверху. Дженсен обнял его бедра, прочитал в глазах еще одну причину веселья – ту же, что у него самого: «Мы можем хоть скакать на этой крыше, а человечки все равно не заметят!» Разрушитель наклонился к его губам, устроив локти по бокам головы.

– Я тут подумал, – начал он. Дженсен легко рассмеялся. Разрушитель куснул его рот. Продолжил: – Это же очень круто, что ты стал похож на меня. Знаешь, так странно – я ведь давно уже хотел, чтобы ты стал мной, а когда заметил, что ты, вообще-то, уже – стало вдруг грустно и страшно отчего-то. Но уже все прошло. Мы теперь все время будем играть, да, Дженсен? Сможем столько всего сразу разрушить...

Темно. Вспышка.

«Разрушители, Дженсен... Они появились не из ниоткуда. Прости, но я не мог сказать тебе раньше. Я давал клятву неразглашения».

Дженсен схватился за голову, застонал от резко накатившей боли. Разрушитель вдавливал его в крышу, как каменный пресс, а виски и глаза вжимала внутрь темнота.

Разрушитель начал что-то напевать – легкое, задорное, не местное. Дженсен не смог разобрать первую фразу, но следующую услышал ясно и четко:

– ...семнадцать мальчишек сидело на крыше. Один вниз сорвался – и стало потише. Шестнадцать мальчишек сидело на крыше...

Стоп. С какой цифры он начал отсчет?

Дженсен уже слышал эту песенку. Во сне ли, наяву ли – не понять только.

– Мне мама в детстве пела, – пояснил Разрушитель, сбросив последнего мальчишку с крыши. Дженсен лежал с закрытыми глазами и видел брата, сестру, родителей, сидящих в ряд на балконе, и Разрушителя, сталкивающего их по очереди на землю.

– Что ты сделал с детьми? – спросил он осипшим голосом.

– Ну, часть слишком громко кричала, надоели они мне. А те, кто поумнее был... Быстро въехали, что к чему.

Дженсен криво улыбнулся. Не открывал глаз, не хотелось.

– Удивительное человеколюбие, Разрушитель.

– У меня было, с кого брать пример.

И Дженсен понял совершенно точно: его родители мертвы. Да что там родители – вся семья, друзья, знакомые. И убил их Джаред. Вот так мысль и сформировалась: «Джаред убил их». Не «Разрушитель». У убийцы было имя, лицо, характер. Дженсен его знал и любил.

– Ты чего? – спросил Джаред.

Темно. Вспышка.

– Ничего, – сказал Дженсен. Он открыл глаза, моргнул раз, другой. Огляделся. В голове снова было пусто. Чувствовал, как ускользает что-то важное, как Разрушитель из объятий, но не мог вспомнить никак. – Иди сюда.

Разрушитель поцеловал его с готовностью, но нежно очень, мягко. Дженсену хотелось вытрясти темноту и пустоту из головы, продавить дыру спиной в крыше армейского грузовика, оставить на ней слепок себя. А Разрушитель держал его бережно, как ребенка, и будто бы даже и не был Разрушителем в этот момент – только любовником, человеческим и примитивным, не способным дать что-либо, кроме любви.

Дженсену было нужно больше. Намного больше, но Джаред не собирался ничего менять.

– Радость моя, – бормотал он между поцелуями. – Ты один у меня остался, и я у тебя один. Не глупи. Будь со мной, просто будь, и я с тобой буду.

Дженсен отвечал на поцелуи только потому, что больше нечего было делать. Зато думать обо всем, кроме связанных с Джаредом желаний, перестал – уж с чем хорошо близость Разрушителя справлялась, так это с мыслями. Думать грустно – так не думай. Вот уже и новая Первая Заповедь сформировалась, смотрите-ка. Впрочем, близость Разрушителя ровно в половине случаев имела и обратный эффект: слишком много мыслей вызывала.

Только он. Он один во всем Множестве миров такой. Его Разрушитель.

Если бы сейчас Данниль спросила, чего он хочет больше всего на свете, он ответил бы по-старому: «Создавать свои миры». Но после стакана или трех сознался бы: «Остаться в погоне за ним». Дженсен любил свой город, свой родной, высокий, статный город с куполами, зеленью и автолетами. Но ему было тесно там, всегда – тесно. Он хотел быть во всем Множестве одновременно, хотел видеть результаты трудов своих и своего народа, хотел соединить все лучшее, любимое, все, что восхищало, все, что даже провалы в памяти не смогли у него отобрать, и Создать это заново. Смешать безумный, безумно упорядоченный коктейль.

Никто, кроме Разрушителя, не способен был, да и не хотел, наверное, этого понять.

– Я с тобой, – прошептал он в ответ. – Я с тобой, я тут, я тут буду.

Ткань мира не разверзлась, землю номер 9011.11.2.7.4 не поглотил хаос. Их по-прежнему потряхивало слегка на медленном грузовике, парило летнее солнце, выдавливало пот на лбу и на шее.

Дженсен трезвел с каждым поцелуем.

– Отпусти детей, – сказал он Джареду. – Тебе все равно будет лень с ними возиться.

– Отпустить или убить?

Дженсен пожал плечами.

– ...психотропное оружие. Говорят.

Дженсен дымил самокруткой в углу, ловил обрывки фраз, не особенно вслушиваясь. Предположения ребят варьировались от логичных до полубезумных, но он ими все равно гордился. Хоть предпочел бы, чтобы они просто оставили тему в покое: он не мог помочь им в этом вопросе, не мог и не хотел. 

– Много чего говорят. Правды только в этом...

– Я даже не представлял, что на Центральной площади может поместиться столько детей. Даже во время парадов площадь кажется набитой под завязку!

– Ну, кого-то еще нашли в парке.

– А кого-то вообще не нашли.

– Заткнись, Кейн. Вечно ты со своим пессимизмом. Главное – дети на месте.

– Я все еще считаю, что они и не исчезали никуда. Пустили дезу по нескольким каналам, делов-то.

Дженсен затушил сигарету и встал, молча расстелил на столе карту секторов, кивнул парням: закончили сплетничать? Давайте делом займемся. 

Кейн больше не смотрел на него так, будто хотел украсить стены бункера его внутренностями. Возможно... Возможно, ради такого мелкого, местечкового перемирия и стоило отказаться от внедрения религии в жизнь Эра.

Ему снился Разрушитель. Высокий, быстрый и счастливый, он несся по городу, перепрыгивая с купола на купол, цеплялся за посадочные колеса автолетов, махал Дженсену рукой, звал играть.

Дженсен стоял на вершине ратуши и щурился на солнце, любовался танцем гибкого силуэта по самому родному из танцполов. Думал: «Вот как удачно все получилось. А меня критиковали за какую-то там географию». Вот оно – венец Созидания: не просто живой, думающий, самостоятельный человек, какого мог слепить каждый, а совершенно новое существо, превосходящее все, созданное ранее. И главное – способное одним своим видом заразить радостью или наполнить отчаянием. Существо, вызывающее отклик, что бы оно ни делало.

А таким именно и был Разрушитель: сборищем всех крайностей. Пожалуй, с таким проектом его бы зауважал сам Квентин Эра.

– Ты совсем рехнулся, – сказала Данниль. Оказывается, на крыше ратуши стояла парта, за которой она сидела, вырисовывая узоры на полях тетрадки. – Ты понимаешь, что будет, если кто-то из Совета узнает о твоем маленьком эксперименте? Тебя не то что из Академии исключат – изгонят куда-нибудь в Цепь Заброшенных без права на посетителей.

Дженсен только пожал плечами, ответил:

– Смотри.

Разрушитель, подмигнув ему издалека, взрезал блестящим черным ножом часы на крыше банка. Горящее красным на черном табло разъехалось в стороны, заморозило навеки время на восемнадцати минутах седьмого. Числа будто выжгли у Дженсена на внутренней стороне век: 18:18. Будоражили по каким-то совершенно левым, казалось, причинам, но в этот момент Дженсен был уверен, что они означают только одно: время рождения, становления, взросления его главного Создания.

– Эй, Дженсен! – закричал Джаред. Он свисал вниз головой с табло, заменяя собой левую единицу. – Иди сюда! Весь город так странно выглядит, если смотреть так!

Дженсен хлопнул укоризненно хмурящуюся Данниль по плечу и рванул к нему. Самый далекий прыжок, что он совершал в жизни. В ушах засвистел ветер, зазвенел смех. И сразу же к острым звукам прибавился треск плит здания и материи. Он создал монстра, он знал это, чувствовал каждой клеткой тела; ему было плевать. Ему наконец-то было весело.

Темно. Вспышка.

«Я давал клятву неразглашения, но… Слушай меня внимательно, Дженсен, у нас мало времени». – «Что, отец? Что?!» 

– Эй, Дженсен. Дженсен?

Дженсен проснулся будто полуслепым, полуглухим и почти обездвиженным. Разрушитель лежал рядом, голый и теплый, тряс его за плечо. Дженсен закрыл лицо ладонью – ему казалось, что все тело Разрушителя сияет ярко, режет глаза. 

– Не знаю, – пробормотал он. – Сон очередной.

– Про меня?

– Мечтай.

Разрушитель улыбался. Лежал и улыбался беспечно, солнечно, не спешил убегать.

– Если бы у тебя была атомная бомба, над каким континентом ты бы ее взорвал? – спросил он.

– Над Альмовар, – без колебаний ответил Дженсен. – Мне там никогда не нравилось.

– А если бы у меня была атомная бомба, я бы дал ее повстанцам, не объясняя, что это такое. Вот веселуха, а?

– Да ты сам... Чертова бомба.

– Да, детка, это точно.

Дженсен поцеловал улыбающийся рот. Сказал:

– Я решил тут остаться.

Разрушитель не купился. Хмыкнул, ткнул пальцем под ребра щекотно.

– Окей, давай останемся, – кивнул он. Дженсен инстинктивно врубил ему кулаком в живот в отместку, поймал губами резкий выдох.

– Давай.

– Давай.

– Окей. Чем тогда займемся сегодня, Созидатель? 

– Можем на этот раз... Ну, не знаю. Ограбить центральный банк столицы.

– Бедная столица, все на нее валится.

– Ммм, кто сказал, что я про столицу Кидонии говорю? – Дженсен зевнул.

– Потому что ты только Морбридж называешь «столицей». По-моему, кстати, очень палевная привычка – что у тебя, что у парней твоих. Эдакий безымянный далекий Центр Вселенной, где происходит все, чего не происходит у вас.

– Вау. Это было умно.

Разрушитель гордо выпятил грудь. Хихикнул:

– У нас с тобой нежные постельные разговорчики пошли, заметил?

– Конечно, заметил, солнышко.

Разрушитель приподнялся на локте, погладил его щеку левой ладонью. Заклинило его на этом жесте в последнее время. Но Дженсен привык: у Разрушителя всегда так было, когда дело мелочей касалось – зацикливался на какой-то одной почти незаметной детали и повторял ее, пока не начинало уже тошнить, и только тогда находил новую. Выводил этим мини-психозом из равновесия знатно, но и успокаивал мини-предсказуемостью неслабо.

– Знаешь, я вот думаю, мне могло и меньше повезти, – протянул он. – Ты самый незанудный Созидатель из всех, кого я знаю.

– А многих ты Созидателей знаешь? – уцепился Дженсен.

– Ну... Нескольких успел узнать чуть-чуть, пока они дохли.

– Ясно.

– У нас присказка есть: «Много будешь думать – станешь Созидателем». Иногда говорят «знать» вместо «думать», но мне первое больше нравится.

– Ясно.

– Ну, чего? Я это не только что придумал, честное слово.

Дженсен все же жалел, что сказал Разрушителю отпустить детей. Может, зря он так упорно хватался за людей своих, за ответственность, за рутину. Да, его снесло ненадолго. Но отпустило же? Значит, он вполне способен действовать методично, разумно, идти по верному пути к своей цели.

Он чувствовал, что стоит на пороге чего-то нового, что перемены не за горами, и хотел оставить этот мир абсолютно голым и мертвым. Хотел убрать за собой.

«Любая жизнь лучше смерти» – такова была одна из основных Заповедей его народа. Дженсен не мог с ней спорить, не укладывалось в голове, что она может быть неверной, и нарушить ее собирался только из давней, угасшей почти надежды привлечь внимание Совета. 

Впрочем, именно из-за ожидания вот-вот наткнуться на агентов он и продолжал первое время гонку. Был уверен, что если ему на подмогу пришлют агентов, он без колебаний схватит и уничтожит Разрушителя. Уже тогда признавал в глубине души, что ему нужна помощь не для того даже, чтобы поймать его, а для того, чтобы обрубить собственную страсть к игре. Говорил себе: еще один мир, окей, а потом – все. Никаких больше поблажек, поймать и убить, поступить, как взрослый и ответственный Созидатель, а не сбежавший от скуки с уроков мальчишка. И плевал на собственный зов разума, отмахивался: скоро, совсем скоро меня остановят. А я остановлю его.

Сейчас... Сейчас он попытался бы спрятать его. И хотел внимания Созидателей не из желания остановиться или поймать опасного врага, а просто затем, чтобы увидеть снова знакомые лица. Он помнил (темно, вспышка), что собственноручно удалил координаты родного мира из таймера декана Моргана, и знал наверняка, что у Разрушителя координат тоже нет. Но хоть кто-нибудь, хоть как-нибудь! Хоть один такой же, как он сам! 

– Слушай, – сказал он, – вот ты мне тут распинаешься постоянно, что у тебя есть чувство долга и всякие ценности. А как, позволь спросить, тебе прививали эти ценности, если Разрушителям абсолютно не свойственна дисциплина? Хм, стоп. Как тебя читать и писать научили вообще?

– А нам в школе все преподавали от противного, – усмехнулся Разрушитель.

– Это как? Алфавит с конца и дважды два равно пять?

Разрушитель замолчал. Взгляд его расфокусировался, будто он смотрел глубоко внутрь себя. Или далеко наружу. 

Дженсен просто так спрашивал – воздух потрясти, и только следом проснулось любопытство.

– Эй, Джаред?

– Ммм? Извини. К тебе идут.

– Кто?

– Да почем я знаю. Какие-то людишки.

– Лежи смирно, хорошо?

В дверь постучали. Разрушитель сполз под одеяло с головой, встал на четвереньки, навис над животом Дженсена, шепнул:

– Хочу играть в палатку.

Дженсен столкнул его с койки. Разрушитель свалился вместе с одеялом на пол, смеясь, брыкаясь и ругаясь. 

Дженсен натянул трусы и футболку, крикнул, чтобы заходили, шикнул Разрушителю: «Смирно сиди». 

– Кэп, встал уже?

Дженсен даже удивился: выглядел Кристиан как подросток, которого мама заставила пойти извиниться перед дядей за то, что стащил ключи от его автолета.

– Заходи, сержант, садись.

Крис криво усмехнулся званию, плюхнулся на единственный стул, покосился на стопку схем мира на столе, потом – на валяющееся на полу одеяло. Разрушитель тихо хихикал, держась пальцами за край, говорил лицом: ну, давай, потяни на себя, попробуй.

– Ты о сегодняшнем перехвате? – с невинным видом спросил Дженсен. – Я все еще могу заменить тебя Марком, если ты хочешь пойти в прикрытие.

– Кэп, ты же знаешь, что я не о том поговорить хочу, – раздраженно буркнул Крис.

– Половина седьмого, брат. Я только проснулся, умыться бы.

– Да погоди ты. Слушай. Я не собираюсь перед тобой тут изгаляться, да ты и сам знаешь, что я был прав. Какое бы говно у тебя там в башке ни происходило, ты не имеешь права забивать на нас и на... Черт, на войну, Дженсен. Это тебе не домашка в колледже.

– В Академии, – машинально поправил Дженсен.

– Один хрен. Кэп, я рад, что ты поставил нас на место в этой дикой истории с детьми, честное слово, но это – глобальная штука ведь. И ты не хуже меня знаешь, что это было на самом деле.

Дженсен медленно кивнул. Разрушитель ущипнул его за голую коленку.

– Сержант, ты – моя правая рука практически. Я рассчитываю, что ты мне поможешь замять эту тему окончательно. – Можно было и не уточнять, но Крису нужно было почувствовать себя важным и нужным.

– Ясное дело. Сейчас почти все уверены, что это была деза, в любом случае. Еще на уровне жен знакомых.

– Вот и отлично. Надо еще немного поработать, и все будет в норме.

Ага, он уже поработал. Лично растащил детей знакомых своих людей по домам, а не бросил на площади, как сделал с остальными Разрушитель. Глупо себя чувствовал теперь, противно, будто разрушил замок, построенный на песке: жест бессмысленный был, и такая идея – коту под хвост.

– Дженсен, это стремная, стремная хрень, – признался Крис глухо.

– Крис, ты можешь поверить мне на слово?

– Хм?

– Это были не повстанцы.

Крис недоверчиво сощурился. Дженсен вздохнул, провел рукой по губам, будто раздумывал, как лучше сказать. Разрушитель тоже насторожился, замер, послушный на удивление, приготовился внимать с любопытством и вызовом в глазах: что, Созидатель, придумаешь страшную сказочку?

– Чего? – спросил Дженсен спокойно.

Крис и Разрушитель одновременно моргнули. 

– Ничего, – сказал наконец Крис. – Увидимся в столовке, ага?

Дженсен кивнул. Разрушитель улыбался почти восхищенно, сидел, скрестив ноги, натянул одеяло на плечи, как рыцарский плащ.

– Круто, – оценил он. Дженсен гордо улыбнулся.

– Я – мастер-дипломат.

– Не совсем подходящее слово, конечно, но.

– Да ну тебя. Вот Крис теперь уверен, что я...

– Наивное создание.

– Наивное.

– А ты, кстати, не работаешь вправду в разведке, Созидатель?

– Ты бы об этом знал.

– Ты умеешь быть незаметным, как черная кошка ночью.

– Оп-па, как мы, оказывается, выражаться умеем.

– А то. Я был президентом дискуссионного клуба в школе.

– Врешь.

– Не-а.

– И о чем вы там дискутировали?

– Да так, о всяком. С какой стороны лучше захватывать примитивный мир и каким надрезом проще раскроить тушку человека, чтобы сразу кишки наружу вывалились.

– Харакири – классная штука.

– Точно. Я тоже так думаю. А вот моя одноклассница на меня едва не кричала, доказывая... Ну ты чего?

Дженсен смеялся, качая головой. И верил, и не верил, и просто получал удовольствие от смеха.

– Я пойду в душ и жрать, – сказал он, отсмеявшись, угрюмо выглядывающему из-под края одеяла Разрушителю. – У нас операция сегодня.

– Они что, без тебя не справятся?

– Справятся. Я сам хочу пойти.

– Я тебе предложить хочу кое-что, – сказал Разрушитель, вставая. Одеяло стоптанной лужей стекло к его босым ногам. Дженсен невольно облизнулся, начал заводиться, не успел даже подумать, что к черту душ – Разрушитель схватил его за ворот футболки и потянул к себе, как уличная шпана. Проговорил отчетливо, игнорируя инстинктивную попытку ударить: – Когда ты их всех убьешь сам, без Барьера, руками, тогда отсюда и свалим.

– В таком случае мы тут точно застряли, – пожал плечами Дженсен.

Он не знал, почему так ответил. Вообще-то он почти приготовился сделать это. Подумывал даже не мелочиться, а поиграть в Разрушителя: устроить пожары в деревнях, затопить порты и речные города, разнести небоскребы четырех столиц в щебень... Проследить, чтобы никого не осталось в живых. Это было проще, быстрее, чем религиозный бунт, хоть и не так изобретательно.

Вот же прихватило его, а. Из одной крайности в другую. Прямо как...

Разрушитель смотрел ему в глаза, читал все мысли, не напрягаясь ничуть.

– Как хочешь, – сказал он. – Дело твое. Удачной охоты сегодня. Увидимся вечером.

И все. Так получалось безумно: как нормальные, черт возьми. «Хорошего дня, не перенапрягайся особенно на работе. Что купить на ужин?»

Дженсена накрыло сиюминутной тоской, когда Джаред исчез, глухим страхом, что снова пропадет надолго. Он выругался и стал одеваться. Хоть что-то сдвинулось с места в рутине: теперь нужно было играть агента разведки для Кейна. Парень-то никому не расскажет, однозначно, но даже для одного зрителя роль – уже выступление.

Темно. Вспышка.

Они ставили спектакль в Академии. Как раз перед тем, как он сбежал. Уж такую-то фигню почему забыл? Данниль была одним из основных режиссеров, он сам играл одну из основных ролей, и они постоянно дразнили друг друга: «Вот представь, что я тебя сейчас создаю, как шаблон личности». – «Ты себя переоцениваешь, Харрис. Придумать такое многогранное и разносторонне развитое существо, как я!»

Классическая Сага о Разрушителях разительно отличалась от легенды, которую он читал и пересказывал сестренке. Больше подробностей, но и выдумки, как ни странно, больше. По крайней мере, Дженсену так казалось. Профессор истории с заместителем декана по креативной работе собирали народ со всего потока. Дженсен с Данниль пошли уже под конец прослушиваний, потому что им пообещали высокий балл по истории автоматом. Вообще-то, Дженсену было бы интереснее режиссировать, но тогда усилий прилагать пришлось бы больше; Данниль жутко ругалась, когда поняла, что все женские роли уже разобрали. 

Дженсен играл Разрушителя.

Нет, не так. Он играл своего Разрушителя. Джареда. Манеру, мимику его. Все, чего не было ни в легенде, ни в Саге, ни в сценарии пьесы, и именно это так понравилось главному постановщику. 

Неудивительно, что он постоянно испытывал бешено сильное чувство дежа вю. Он знал, что провалы в его памяти – результат сильного стресса. Шока. Знал, что связан он с Разрушителем. Перебирал в мыслях самые страшные варианты, вплоть до повторения древней легенды, думая, что если наткнется на верный, неизбежно вспомнит. Но либо блок в его голове был настолько силен, либо он так и не нащупал истину. А единственный, пожалуй, вариант событий, который он никогда не рассматривал – что он создал Разрушителя. Или все-таки раздвоение личности. Или еще смешнее – его поймали агенты после того, как он вернулся домой с затянувшейся «экскурсии» с ворованным таймером декана, и приложили башкой так жестко, что теперь он валялся где-нибудь в тюремной больнице одного из Ближних и видел красочные, бредовые сны.

Что ж, не худший исход – он, возвращаясь, был уверен, что его посадят, а потому не собирался ловиться, рассчитал момент и место прибытия так, чтобы повидать родных и свалить дальше. Но.

Дальше была чернота, пустота, вспышки зеленоватого света Барьеров и выкрики. И смех, смех, задорный и заразительный хохот Разрушителя, взрывающий стекла и раскалывающий стены.

В одном из миров Дженсен долго рассказывал ему, как путешествовал один. Кое-что потом повторял своим парням в застойные вечера в бункерах: про мир крылатых людей и других гибридов с животными, про мир со сдвинутыми полюсами, про мир, где люди появлялись на свет старыми, а умирали, лишь помолодев до возраста едва не младенцев. 

Он обошел десятки экспериментальных цепочек, куда не мог попасть по студенческому таймеру, и к концу первого месяца узнал больше, чем за три курса Академии. Недоумевал, почему студентам и не-профессионалам запрещено свободно гулять по мирам за пределами Ближних. Да, окей, временами это было опасно: если прыгать по координатам, не содержащим примечания и справки об устройстве мира, можно было запросто попасть туда, где один его вид вызвал бы панику. Так с крылатыми было, к примеру, но там попросту повезло – успел спрятаться и понаблюдать за результатом эксперимента по биогенному структурированию издалека.

Лучший год в его жизни, пожалуй. Несмотря на то, что он был совершенно один. И вернулся-то он не потому, что соскучился – просто хотел забрать свои вещи из дома родителей, старые наброски и наработки. Вернулся, когда окончательно сложился в голове план собственного, нового мира.

– Дженсен, ты как зомби, натурально, – хмыкнул Стив, вытирая плечи. – Вон кабинка освободилась. Только там не зависай, воды мало.

Дженсен машинально разделся, шагнул под чуть теплую струю. Все посещенные в одиночку миры выстраивались в том порядке, которому следовал сейчас Разрушитель, и получалось... Получалось, что он тоже делал так: шел от ближних к дальним, от сильных, полноценных, богатых энергией к куцым моделям, проектам-иллюстрациям.

Кто из них, стало быть, задавал ритм в итоге? Или Разрушитель каким-то образом выяснил, сопоставил рассказы Дженсена со списком координат в таймере? Или простое совпадение, самонакрутка, как чертовы повторы, которых на самом деле не было?

Дженсен ждал, когда уже наконец мозг отключится и перестанет искать ответы там, где ни разу до того не нашел. Разрушитель, впрочем, упорно и явно вел его к разгадке, играл в очередную свою садистскую игру. И ведь добивался же регулярно результатов! Дженсен вспомнил, что создал Эра. Неплохое такое начало.

Интересно только, какое завершение игры задумал Разрушитель. Есть ли в ней победитель и проигравший, или лишь участники процесса? А может, Дженсен – единственный игрок, и Разрушитель просто наблюдал за разворачивающимися событиями, иногда вмешиваясь со стороны властной рукой, как Созидатель, затеявший особенно вычурный проект.

«Много будешь думать – станешь Созидателем». Дженсена неудержимо потянуло смеяться. Такими темпами Джаред точно им станет. А он сам... Ха. Вдруг он когда-то был Разрушителем тоже, но слишком сильно любил размышления и порядок, и потому деградировал? Правда, слово «деградировал» сюда не слишком подходило, но такой вариант не отличался, по сути, от совсем недавно вспыхнувшего страха, что он стал человеком.

Рано или поздно он все равно вспомнит. Под натиском подсказок Разрушителя, снов, из которых каждый раз оставался в сознании еще один новый кадр, еще одно слово. А Эра – самая существенная подсказка на данный момент. 

Джаред наконец устал – до слез, до сонного мора устал! – быть один на один со своими воспоминаниями и планами (или полным их отсутствием). Но он не был бы Разрушителем, если сказал бы прямо. Дженсена это восхищало чуть ли не более всего остального в любимом враге: умение иносказаниями, полуправдами выстраивать стройную картину. Или, если точнее сказать – заставлять Созидателя выстраивать ее самостоятельно, потому что стройность Разрушителя раздражала.

Одного Разрушитель не понимал, физически понять не мог: Дженсен сам себя оттаскивал за шкирку от окончательной ясности мыслей. С самого начала прикрывался врагом со всех сторон: не думать, не выполнять закон, не скучать. Не помнить. Хоть последнее было не блажью, а самозащитой. 

У Разрушителей, видимо, таких механизмов в организме не существовало. Закономерно, в принципе: что самое ужасное может случиться с Разрушителем, чтобы его мозг предпочел вышвырнуть это из памяти? Смерть они воспринимали как естественный результат собственных действий, страдания близких – как развлечение, поскольку боль не считали болью в привычном Дженсену и его подобным понимании. Разве что Порядок, абсолютный и непоколебимый, мог их ранить, но чистой гармонии в присутствии Разрушителя по определению не могло быть: он был наделен всеми средствами для ее нарушения.

И все-таки он устал. И все-таки ему было плохо. Дженсен жалел его в первую очередь поэтому – с какого бы кошмара не началась их гонка, ему изначально было легче, чем Джареду. Сейчас – точно легче. 

Дженсен вылез из кабинки в опустевшую душевую, стуча зубами – вода лилась чуть не ледяная, все ребята давно свалили завтракать. Ему захотелось сбежать в заснеженные горы Эрики, выпить приличного кофе в уютной кофейне, стилизованной под гостиную какого-то средневекового замка: камин, волчьи и медвежьи шкуры, тяжелые подстаканники. Развалиться на шкуре рядом с Разрушителем и отвлечь его, развлечь, выудить еще намеков. Не ради себя – ради него. 

Но черт возьми. Люди. Его отряд, скованный страхом эфемерного психотропного оружия, нуждался в нем больше. Он слишком привык к тому, как они полагались на сам факт его присутствия, будто чуяли нутром защиту большую, чем оружие и толстые стены бомбоубежища. Даже когда он ничего не делал, когда перекладывал планирование операций на других.

«У тебя странные приоритеты», часто говорила ему Данниль по поводу и без. Правду говорила. Он всегда считал более важным то, что остальные отодвигали на задний план; даже в учебе – и особенно, пожалуй, в учебе – выползало это качество наружу. Некоторые преподаватели отмечали его как «неординарность планирования», другие, как руководитель на втором курсе, скрупулезно выявляли недостатки такого подхода и пытались вдолбить свой. Сейчас Дженсену казалось совершенно логичным решение остаться верным приписанному самому себе долгу: Разрушитель от него никуда не денется, спрятанные глубоко воспоминания – тоже, а отряд... Их всех ждала смерть, раньше или позже, но Дженсен чувствовал себя обязанным побыть с ними, пока может, пока еще хоть немного хочет.

Разрушитель появился ближе к ночи, когда Дженсен подумал уже было, что он не придет.

– Тяжелый день? – спросил он, заваливаясь на койку прямо в ботинках.

– Не очень. Просто долгий. – И унылый, добавил Дженсен про себя.

– Я видел твои Барьеры.

– Да я как-то и не скрывался.

– Ха-ха, смешно.

– Кто-то сегодня не в духе. Тяжелый день?

– Я очень даже в духе. Иди сюда.

Дженсен не стал спрашивать, где Джаред мотался. Если у них такое новое правило – проводить вместе ночи и расходиться каждый по своим недо-делам утром, что ж, пусть. Тоже весело. Прямо-таки новый уровень отношений.

Джаред целовал его жадно, будто соскучился. Дженсен вполне верил, что даже не будто, а вправду, потому что соскучился сам. После выходки с исчезновением все время было мало, хотелось чувствовать его присутствие каждую секунду. 

– Ты много думал сегодня, – заметил Джаред. – У тебя вот тут складка, – он провел по лбу языком. Дженсена уже морило в сон, поэтому он не стал подкалывать, подставился под шустрый язык.

– Ты во сне кажешься старше, – сказал он.

– В хорошем смысле?

– Не особо.

– Черт.

– Забудь. Забей. Молчи.

Джаред замолчал. Занял рот. 

Дженсен с того момента, как поселился в Крествилле и возглавил отряд, все ждал, когда же их застукают. Любопытно было, честно признаться, как отреагируют. Если вообще увидят, конечно; Дженсен невольно ускорялся, стоило дотронуться до Разрушителя: если бы кто-то из ребят и смог различить два тела в постели, увидел бы лишь размытые очертания. Причем только Дженсена.

Тем же хуже. Не хватало еще, чтобы Кристиан или Стив решили, что у них начались галлюцинации вдобавок к привычным кошмарам. 

Было классно называть его по имени, вот что. Повторять и повторять, как считалку про мальчишек на крыше.

И снова.

– Скоро мой день рождения, – сообщил Джаред, потягиваясь.

– Когда?

– Девятнадцатого июля.

– Иди ты.

– Серьезно.

– Вот теперь я почти уверен, что тебя придумал. Валяюсь в психушке дома и глючу напропалую.

Разрушитель не рассмеялся.

– Так вот о чем ты снова думаешь, – протянул он едко. – Мне, знаешь, обидно очень.

Дженсен удивленно приподнял брови.

– Обидно? Раньше не жаловался.

– Раньше ты прикалывался. Я вижу, что сейчас ты серьезно, Созидатель, хоть и лыбишься во всю рожу.

«Созидатель» почему-то резануло. Привык уже имя свое слышать, хотя сам чаще, чем нет, называл его по-старому Разрушителем. Дженсен хмыкнул, прислушался к себе. Ну, хорошо. Может быть, он и серьезно на этот раз. Но как было бы удобно, а? И вспоминать ничего не нужно.

– Это самое логичное... – начал он. Разрушитель заткнул ему рот левой рукой.

– Брось. Не надейся даже. Я живой, реальный, и я у тебя один, и ты у меня один. Думай-гадай дальше, умник.

– ...сказала мне галлюцинация, – ввернул Дженсен, кусая потертую перчатку, чувствуя холод таймера языком.

– Слушай галлюцинацию. Галлюцинация плохого не посоветует.

– Больно ты серьезный сегодня.

– От тебя заразился.

– Половым путем.

– Именно. Или этим, как его... Воздушно-капельным. Дженсен...

– А?

– Расскажи мне что-нибудь.

Вот ведь телепат. 

Разрушитель любил слушать. Это всегда удивляло, хоть и вписывалось в образ ребенка-переростка, который Джаред с тщательностью Созидателя отыгрывал. 

– Что рассказать?

– Ну... Расскажи про Барьеры.

– Хм? Ты и так все знаешь про Барьеры.

– Я знаю, для чего их используешь ты. Для чего они нужны в войне. Но изначально же они для чего-то другого делались.

– Они не делались. Каждый Созидатель может выставлять Барьер, это как... Ну, к примеру, как научиться самому завязывать шнурки.

– Значит, вас в школе учат.

– Ну, да. В первом классе.

– А почему тогда вы весь свой мир не держите под Барьером?

– А почему шнурки развязываются рано или поздно, даже если затянуть два узла?

Джаред задумчиво прикусил губу.

– Вот в этом ваша проблема, – заключил он. – Бывают же ботинки на молнии.

– Молния может разойтись тоже. Не привязывайся к сравнениям. Умник.

– Ты первый начал!

– Ладно, ладно, да. Я начал. Вообще Барьер, он... Как страховка.

– Опять сравнения.

– Разрушитель, ты иногда бываешь занудой похуже меня.

– Ага, ага. Значит, признаешь, что это бесит?

Дженсен любовался искрами в его темнеющих глазах. Кивнул.

– Бесит.

– Я догадывался, – продолжил Джаред тему, будто и не отвлекался (наверное, потому, что Дженсен ждал смеха или ответной издевки), – Барьер – тестовая локация для новых миров, так?

– В точности так.

– И не предназначен для использования Созидателями себе на пользу, так?

– Почти так. Мы можем умереть под Барьером, в отличие от людей. Он не восстанавливает наш организм с нуля, хоть и защищает от многого. Но...

– Но когда-то давным-давно предки ваши заточили моих в своем мире, используя Барьеры.

– Это легенда, Джаред.

– А я тогда откуда взялся?

– Мы же уже определили, что я тебя выдумал.

– Да пошел ты, Созидатель.

Джаред, казалось, всерьез обиделся. 

– Зачем ты спрашиваешь о Барьере? – спросил Дженсен прямо, зная, что ответ вряд ли получит. Он был на удивление спокоен – как, впрочем, почти всегда, когда Разрушитель был на нервах. Они подстраивались друг под друга на автомате, оборачивались противоположностью другому без усилий, не думая даже. Природа свое брала.

– Заполняю пробелы в образовании, – огрызнулся Разрушитель.

– Не злись. Мне, честно говоря, совершенно положить, настоящий ты или выдуманный. Другого у меня все равно нет.

Сказал правильно. Разрушитель тут же расслабился, всем телом словно смягчился. Дженсен поцеловал его в плечо.

– Вечный Барьер теоретически возможен, – признал он. – Так. Ни слова больше о шнурках, окей, скотина?

Джаред только оскалился.

– Молчу. Ну?

– Все как в легенде, на самом деле. Просто в легенде не уточнялось, что Советников долго учат подстраиваться друг под друга, синхронизировать Барьеры, искать точки на планете, где наиболее благоприятная энергия... Только все равно есть одна штука, которая вообще невыполнимая.

– Ммм?

– Созидатель всегда находится в центре своего Барьера. Не обязательно физически в центре, просто – носит его в себе, не может выйти за пределы, пока Барьер действует. Естественно, со смертью Созидателя Барьер падает. Понимаешь, Советников всего семнадцать в моем родном мире, потому что это как раз то количество, которое необходимо для защиты всей планеты. Семнадцать точек, семнадцать мастеров-Созидателей.

– В легенде их было восемнадцать.

Восемнадцать. Опять это чертово число.

– Значит, это был другой мир. Больше размером, видимо, – упрямо продолжил Дженсен. – Не так важно, сколько мастеров, важно, что Барьер, каким бы сильным он ни был, можно сломать. Даже общий, совместный Барьер всех Советников. Если убивать их поодиночке, защита будет слабеть и слабеть, пока не упадет наконец совсем. Конечно, для этого нужно знать, где Советники находятся, в каком порядке они выстраивались. Но в легенде Разрушителей была целая армия. Заточить их при таких условиях...

Джаред долго не отвечал. Принялся теребить нитку, торчащую из шва многострадального одеяла.

– Дженсен, – сказал он наконец, – ты понимаешь, что фактически слил мне только что государственную тайну?

Дженсен рассмеялся ему в лицо.

– И что ты будешь с ней делать? Передашь разведке Паркей в шифровке?

– А может, я когда-нибудь найду тех. Своих. Из легенды.

– Не найдешь. Даже если легенда – вовсе не легенда, мир запечатан, заперт. Нужно знать не только координаты, но и... Сколько там? Восемнадцать ключей доступа.

– Дженсен, так откуда я, по-твоему, взялся?

Повтор вопроса, высказанный всерьез, поставил Дженсена в тупик. Он бы и сам не отказался от ответа. Для себя нашел множество объяснений, но знал, что Джаред легко отличит догадку от знания. Существование Разрушителей не равнялось правдивости легенды, это уж однозначно. Любая история, пройдя через века и пересказы, становится не более чем мифом, неизбежно. 

Он пожал плечами. 

– Дженсен, подумай. Серьезно.

Дженсен серьезно подумал. Голова начала болеть резко, мерзко, до тошноты. Как обычно.

– Хочешь сказать – скажи, – брякнул он, держась за виски.

– Я не хочу говорить.

– Тогда заткнись, черт тебя дери.

Дженсен на данном этапе был способен принять любое правило, любой нюанс их игры. Но вот эта штука, эта чертова разрушительская штука временами выводила из себя просто до колик: «Меня бесит, что ты не понимаешь, но объяснять все равно не буду». Для созидательской сущности такое упрямство и нелепое противоречие самому себе было как звук царапающих когтей по стеклу. Сразу вспоминал, почему ненавидел Разрушителя так сильно, почему природой предусмотрено было его ненавидеть.

– Если я скажу, будет не так. Неужели ты не понимаешь? Ты услышишь, но не прочувствуешь. Откинешь сразу, будто не с тобой произошло, а с кем-то другим. Ты, Дженсен, ты же сказочник, ты обязан понимать разницу между тем, что в голове, и тем, что на языке! Я бы... Вот откуда ты знаешь, может, я уже говорил тебе миллионы раз. Просто ты не реагировал. Не видел!

Еще Дженсен ненавидел попытки Разрушителя рационализировать. Если уж ты – создание хаоса, считал он, то будь им, не примеряй маску разумного!

– Я тебе обещал, – напомнил Разрушитель веско. – Помнишь Сонный Холм? Я обещал помочь. Вот и помогаю. Как умею.

Дженсен закрыл глаза. Он действительно почти забыл. 

Это было... Ну, наверное, через год после начала гонки, не меньше. Один холм посреди затопленного мира. Вода, вода, много миль воды кругом, не за что уцепиться, не от чего оттолкнуться: Разрушитель спустил на дно все континенты и острова, кроме последнего, с холмом по центру. Дженсен сидел на западном склоне, смотрел на солнце, отражающееся в воде. Ему не было жаль местных – он даже не успел как следует с ними познакомиться. И он сказал Разрушителю:

– Садись. Давай поговорим.

И они говорили. Вернее, говорил в основном он сам. Рассказывал о своих путешествиях, о том, как ему удалось украсть таймер декана, о планах постройки собственного мира. Разрушитель слушал внимательно, не вклиниваясь и не насмехаясь, бросал только камешки в воду иногда. 

– Я не помню многого, – признался наконец Дженсен. И понял, что только ради этого и устроил внезапные посиделки. Он ведь, по сути, ни с кем не разговаривал много месяцев подряд – с Разрушителем в основном обменивались ударами, подколками, признаниями в ненависти. И Дженсену стало в какой-то момент совсем тошно от провалов в памяти, от груза ответственности за оставленный далеко за спиной родной мир, от презрения к самому себе за то, что получает удовольствие от погони.

Вот тогда, на Сонном Холме, в центре сформированного Разрушителем на месте одного из рассыпавшихся к чертям Дальних Миров Великого океана, он прочувствовал до костей: я один, у меня есть только он. 

– Хочешь, я помогу тебе вспомнить? – предложил Разрушитель. Дженсен моргнул. Спросил:

– Как?

Не спросил, зачем. А надо было спросить. Возможно, тогда Разрушитель бы ответил прямо, а не затеял игру в подсказки, растянувшуюся на многие месяцы. 

– Я пока не знаю, как. Но скоро догадаюсь. Я, знаешь ли, очень сообразительный. Справлюсь.

Дженсен криво усмехнулся. Посмотрел на воду, себе на руки, потом – Разрушителю в лицо. И сам собой взгляд сполз на его губы, тонкие, розовые, подвижные. Он подумал снова: я один.

Разрушитель забавно отреагировал на поцелуй: охнул удивленно, глаза округлил, взмахнул руками, как будто вот-вот завалится на спину. Дженсен удержал его за плечо, придвинулся ближе, запустил руку в волосы, укусил легонько нижнюю губу. Отстраниться, отпустить – даже в голову не пришло. Наконец Разрушитель ответил. Так, словно и не удивлялся: обнял за талию, вернул укус, открыл жадно рот, чтобы всосать язык. Дженсена трясло от резко сменившей меланхолию жажды, все тело сладко покалывало; он, оказывается, по простой физической близости соскучился больше, чем по всему остальному, вместе взятому. 

– Ну ты даешь, Созидатель, – с блеском в глазах сказал потом Разрушитель. – Я-то думал, ты по всем статьям унылый зануда, а ты...

– Идем отсюда? – предложил Дженсен, застегивая ему брюки.

Разрушитель расхохотался, но таймер переключил. А Дженсен коснулся своих искусанных губ ладонью в перчатке, нащупал улыбку. И переместился следом. 

Теперь, вспоминая, понимал, что именно там, на Холме, впервые поймал себя на мысли, что не хочет прекращать гонку вообще никогда. Он смотрел на резной нож, прокручивал в голове данное Разрушителем обещание – а предложение помочь вспомнить было именно обещанием, поскольку Разрушитель его сдержал. Сам факт, что Разрушитель что-то пообещал, должен был еще тогда шокировать, а Дженсен думал совершенно о другом.

– Так и скажи, что и сам просто не знаешь, откуда взялся, – выпалил он, сам себя удивляя.

Боль отступила. Разрушитель смотрел на него широкими, неожиданно светлыми и неожиданно испуганными глазами. И Дженсену тоже стало страшно.

– Все. Все, ладно, хватит, – забормотал Джаред, закрывая страшные глаза ладонью. – Хватит. Не надо больше.

О чем именно просил – не разгадать. Дженсен чувствовал, что вспотел весь, от лба до ступней противной испариной покрылся.

– Не уходи, – сказал он наугад, коротко и хрипло. – Только вот... Не надо уходить.

Джаред дернулся всем телом, натянутый, как тетива. Дженсен попал в точку. Кажется, второй раз за ночь. Рекорд.

– Я забыл сказать, – Дженсен следил за своим дыханием и дыханием Джареда: вдох-выдох, медленнее, еще медленнее. – Послезавтра встречаем миротворцев с Эрики. Хотел попросить тебя не вмешиваться.

Разрушитель изменился в лице – будто влажной тряпкой стерли затравленное выражение и тут же шлепнули улыбку штампом. 

– А что мне за это будет?

– Банк столицы?..

– Детка. Зачем мне деньги? Да и затея с детьми тебе не пришлась, повторяться не буду.

– Мне пришлась, – возразил Дженсен, не успев прикусить язык.

– Я об этом и говорю, Созидатель.

Слишком пришлась. Ну, да.

– Ты хочешь спать? – спросил он.

– Не уходи от темы. Не назначишь цену за невмешательство – будешь должен желание. А я уж должок заберу с процентами, когда время придет.

Дженсен деланно вздохнул.

– Ты давно хотел взорвать Серую дугу, – сказал он нехотя. Победный выкрик Разрушителя прорезал трещину на потолке и согрел изнутри, растопил будто бы все страхи.

Мост Серая дуга соединял шестой и четырнадцатый сектора Крествилля. Он был построен давно, еще когда реку Эллис, разделяющую город на два неровных района, не пустили частично по трубам. И мост был не только самым быстрым и удобным, но и единственным полностью контролируемым кидонцами путем из Уэст-Энда в Ист-Энд – на меньших мостах постоянно устраивали засады. По всей длине Серой дуги дежурили вечные патрули, обзор открывался на несколько секторов сразу, и любой повстанческий отряд расстреливался снайперами. Разрушитель любил приходить туда, сидеть на высоких перилах, сходившихся треугольником над высшей точкой моста, и менять направление пуль. Он это называл «игрой в тир с препятствиями». Но больше всего мечтал устроить плотину из светло-серых осколков.

Дженсен не прочь был посмотреть на рисунок, который из них сложится.

«Так и скажи, что сам не знаешь, откуда взялся». – «Не знаю. Я действительно не знаю, Созидатель, и только ты – ты один – можешь мне сказать».

Темно. Вспышка.

«Разрушители появились из ниоткуда... Маки, ты слушаешь?»

Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть. Еще шесть, и еще шесть. Ровными шестерками сажали деревья в Центральном парке – казалось бы, легко сосчитать, сколько всего шестерок на вытянутом прямоугольнике пышной зелени, а все равно после двадцати или двадцати одной шестерки сбиваешься неизбежно.

– Папа, почему Советников семнадцать?

– Так получилось, сынок. Такой у нас мир.

– Но ведь...

– Да-да?

– Но ведь в легенде…

Дженсен видел во сне город.

Кристальные купола взрывались, мерцали невесть откуда взявшимся огнем, как будто разом все жители и рабочие нарушили правила пожарной безопасности. Зелень парка на фоне рыжих всполохов и прогорклого сизого дыма смотрелась странно, не к месту, словно плеснули случайно яркой краски в центр монотонного полотна. Или вставили несколько деталей из другого паззла...

Шесть, еще шесть. И еще. 

«В легенде их было восемнадцать, Созидатель».

«Папа, почему Советников семнадцать?»

«Меня тошнит от вашего порядка. Чертовы зануды. Все вам нужно усовершенствовать да улучшить... Вот кто сказал, что по-вашему вообще хорошо? А?»

«У тебя странные приоритеты, Эклз».

«Мне недостает многого, сынок. Ты не согласишься мне немного помочь?»

«Привет, Дженсен. Хочешь поиграть?» 

Восемнадцать мальчишек сидело на крыше. Семнадцать. Шестнадцать. Пятнадцать. Четырнадцать...

Темно. Вспышка.

Структура параллельных миров. В центре – Созидатели: мир-столица, Ближние Миры, Проекты. Дальше – Дальние Миры и Цепь Заброшенных. А еще дальше...

Нет, не дальше. Совершенно точно не дальше. Вот тут-то в легенде и был прокол.

Дженсен бормотал себе под нос: шесть, шесть, шесть. Важная цифра. Шесть Ближних, трижды шесть – Дальних, черт знает сколько раз по шесть Заброшенных. Как-то так.

– Кэп, у нас людей столько нет, – усмехнулся Стив, подсаживаясь к нему за стол со стаканом прогорклого кофе.

– Уж и помечтать нельзя.

– Это миротворцы. Повстанцы знают, чем чревато вмешательство.

– Да я как-то и не волнуюсь. Просто задумался.

Дженсен откинулся на спинку стула, прикрыл глаза рукой. 18:18, горели цифры. Не больше, не меньше, именно так. Что он на этот раз забыл? 

Тревоги, впрочем, не было. Чувствовал, что вспомнит скоро. Слишком сильная подсказка, слишком говорящая. Как Эра.

Из коридора раздался выкрик. В столовую влетел белый, как простыня, Роб.

– Мост Серая дуга. Четырнадцатый и шестой, – сообщил он едва слышным хрипом. – Мы отрезаны от половины наших.

Стив схватился за столешницу так крепко, что потертое дерево затрещало.

– Крис, – выдохнул он. Дженсен вылупился на него.

– Что Кейн забыл в Уэст-Энде?..

– Пошел забирать какие-то личные посылки. Гитару, видимо, наконец удалось достать.

Дженсен вскочил.

– Кэп, если он был на мосту, ему уже не поможешь, – тихо сказал Стив. Дженсен выругался.

– Он пошел один?

– Один.

– Вот же идиот...

– Кэп, это не повстанцы. Не взрыв, – вмешался Роб, отдышавшись. – На базе в четырнадцатом говорят – исключительно строительные неполадки.

– Но связи с шестым нет.

– Нет.

– Какие могут быть строительные неполадки на таком мосту? – пробормотал Стив себе под нос, озвучивая мысль за всех. Кроме Дженсена.

Он ненавидел Разрушителя за то, как именно и когда тот выбрал взять долг. Дженсен рассчитывал на красивый взрыв, мозаичный узор, на который можно будет полюбоваться после переговоров; и ведь, черт подери, только он, его Разрушитель, был способен расшатать гигантские плиты и выкрутить весящие тонну крепления голыми руками. 

Дженсен метнулся в рубку, связался с седьмым сектором, выслушал более-менее спокойный доклад: прямо в центре Серой дуги зияла дыра в полмили, ни пешком, ни тем более на джипе не преодолеть, починка представляется в нынешних условиях невозможной – слишком много материалов придется завозить, громоздкий экипаж – идеальная мишень для вражеского снайпера; просить воздушную помощь также рискованно: слишком выгоден повстанцам этот неожиданный подарок судьбы, пустят в ход ракеты, и не миновать крушения дирижабля прямо на крыши шестого, седьмого и восьмого секторов. 

Еще три часа Дженсен просидел на телефоне с капитаном из седьмого сектора, перераспределяя силы. Ближе к вечеру на связь наконец вышел шестой. И не кто-нибудь, а Кристиан.

– Связь барахлила, ничего серьезного, – только и сказал он, взяв несколько издевательских аккордов на новой гитаре. – Ну, как вам новости? Предлагаю потренироваться в прыжках в длину.

Дженсен просто радовался, что он в порядке. Разрушителю вполне могла прийти в голову мысль оказать милую услугу своему Созидателю – избавить от «ненужного балласта» или, если принять во внимание последние события, «раздражающего фактора». Что неполадки со связью были делом его наглых рук, Дженсен ни капли не сомневался. 

Джаред вчера, несмотря на странный донельзя разговор, был в благодушном настроении из-за выторгованного подарка, но Дженсен, сонный и вымотанный, не оговорил с ним деталей сделки, не взял обещания не убивать никого во время уничтожения моста. Сам виноват.

Он не решался звать его. Только когда все потихоньку разошлись спать, выбрался из бункера и пошел к Серой дуге. 

– Джаред, – крикнул он, затормозив у провала. Тот обнаружился на другой стороне. Под мостом темнела река, скованные воды. Дженсен пытался различить далеко внизу отражение Разрушителя.

– Иди ко мне, – позвал Джаред.

Дженсену почему-то еще ни разу, даже когда висел на балконах высоток, прикрывая, невидимый, операции, так сильно не бросался в глаза контраст между ними и людьми. Всего шаг в его скорости, один шаг – и он мог взять Разрушителя за руку; солдат Крествилля несчастной дырой в мосту отрезало от товарищей надолго.

– Нет уж, давай ты сюда.

– Мне и тут хорошо.

Дженсен сел на холодную серую плиту, свесил в провал ноги. Аккуратная работа, ничего не скажешь – несколько ровных, крупных пластов Джаред попросту снял с креплений. Слишком точно и быстро, чтобы люди задумались о вероятности саботажа. Да и бдительные патрули никто не отменял.

– Иди ко мне, – позвал он снова. – Я соскучился. Я не сержусь.

Он действительно не сердился. Даже на себя – уже нет.

Разрушитель перескочил на тянущиеся вверх перекладины перил, махнул рукой. Дженсен подтянулся со своей стороны и встретил его на вершине треугольника, ровно в центре моста.

– Это было весело, – сказал Разрушитель.

– Рад, что ты развлекся, – сказал Дженсен без тени иронии. Он узнал вчера кое-что важное о Джареде. Самое, возможно, важное.

– Мне кажется, нам пора собираться, – сказал Джаред, прикладывая ладонь козырьком ко лбу. Он смотрел вниз по течению Эллис, на бледные, как звезды сквозь туман, фонари порта. – Мне кажется, здесь мы уже ничего не можем сделать.

Дженсен не стал озвучивать, что он украл его реплику. Обнял его, притянул мягко за плечи и уткнул насильно носом себе в шею. Разрушитель трясся, как на ветру, хотя ночь была тихая и теплая. Летняя.

Разрушитель глухо рыдал ему в шею, и слезы в кои-то веки не жглись, а освежали, будто капли дождя. Дженсен гладил его по спине, шептал одними губами: тише, тише, я все вспомню, я узнаю, обещаю, я тебе все расскажу. Вдруг Разрушитель резко отстранился, улыбнулся мокрым лицом.

– Ты водишь! – звонко – ни тени плача в голосе – крикнул он, сталкивая Дженсена с моста.

Дженсен падал долю секунды: ухватился за перекладину, поддерживающую серый треугольник, подтянулся, приземлился с западного края провала. Разрушитель пронесся мимо него, резанул походя ножом по старому шраму. Нравилось ему почему-то раскраивать Дженсену именно это плечо, именно таким лезвием, точным, глубоким надрезом. 

Дженсену не очень хотелось сейчас играть, но он не собирался еще сильнее расстраивать Джареда, и помчался следом – через мост на первую же крышу шестого сектора. Нагнал его у дымящейся трубы, схватил пальцами воздух – Разрушитель перепрыгнул через его голову и утек дальше, гремя смехом, как громом, и сверкая ножами, как всполохами молний. 

Первая июльская гроза, подумал Дженсен.

Он ловил его и отпускал, ловился сам в руки и под нож, менял салки на прятки, возобновлял гонку. И только когда Разрушитель съехал на ножах на тротуар по всей длине небоскреба, оставляя две параллельные борозды, он понял, что начисто забыл выставить Барьер. А здесь, в отличие от той же столицы, которую сложно, но можно было восстановить без Барьера, энергии не хватило бы даже на зашивание дыр в домах. 

Дженсен посмотрел вниз с балкона жилого корпуса, на котором скрывался от Разрушителя: на улицу выбежали солдаты-повстанцы – они, играя, переместились в пятый сектор. Люди оглядывались, роились, бегали туда-сюда, кричали; грязно-синей униформой они напоминали экзотических муравьев из мира-заповедника. Разрушитель стоял среди них с ножами наизготовку, как статуя на площади, и с умиленной улыбкой наблюдал. Он замедлился настолько, что на него натолкнулся кто-то: Разрушитель шагнул в сторону, посмеиваясь над озирающимся в панике парнем.

Дженсен выстрелил. Разрушитель выронил нож из правой руки – лезвие со звоном разбитого стекла плюхнулось на асфальт. Колкое эхо разлетелось по высотной улице, добавляя к крикам паники.

– Нечестно! – пожаловался громогласно Разрушитель, потирая простреленную ладонь. Солдаты наконец обрели подобие эвакуационного построения, потекли тонкими струями синего обратно в бункеры, прикрываемые стрелками. Дженсен удивился, что даже с небольшой высоты они казались такими крошечными.

Разрушитель больше не улыбался. Он на секунду исчез – Дженсен только моргнуть и успел, как громыхнуло прямо под ним, глубоко, казалось, в земле. Дом медленно пополз вниз, как старый, шаткий лифт.

Сердце зашлось в груди скорым, громким стуком, сотней маленьких взрывов в минуту. Дженсен выронил пистолет, схватился обеими руками за перила балкона, смотрел на вздымающийся асфальт, не в силах оторвать взгляда. Бомбоубежище схлопывалось изнутри, тянуло за собой весь дом, а Дженсена как парализовало – не мог отнять рук, чтобы выставить Барьер. Хруст асфальта, отблески оставленного посреди переулка ножа, ощущение рвущейся материи атаковали все чувства одновременно. Раздался еще один взрыв, западнее. И еще один, южнее. К тому моменту, как Дженсен оказался вровень с землей, пять повстанческих баз превратились в каменные курганы. 

Его схватили за руки и потянули вперед. Дженсен инстинктивно перешагнул перила, уперся взглядом в подбородок Разрушителя.

– Я убил «своих», – сказал он спокойно, выделяя последнее слово, чтобы сомнений не оставалось: они вовсе не «его», они ничьи, бесполезные и ненужные. Он вложил свой нож Дженсену в руку: – Твоя очередь.

– Помнишь Сонный Холм? – спросил Дженсен тихо.

Разрушитель кивнул.

– Ты ведь в курсе, что ты у меня первый? – спросил он.

– Хмм?

– Ну. Ты – первый, с кем я... Того.

– Того?

– Дженсен, ну. Ты понял.

Дженсен поднял на него глаза. Улыбнулся.

– Нет, я не знал. Ты очень быстро учишься.

– Я сообразительный.

– Да, я знаю. Спасибо, кстати.

– Не за что.

Дженсен спрятал его нож за пояс.

– Я помню теперь почти все, – сказал он, – кроме, наверное, главного.

Разрушитель опустил голову. Дженсен взял его за руку, сжал пальцы.

– Я сделаю, как ты хочешь, – пообещал он.

Он ускорился, понесся обратно на мост. Перешагнул через провал, затормозил на секунду. Разрушитель не пошел за ним – видимо, решил завершить начатое, поднять уроненное Дженсеном настроение наблюдением за умирающими людьми. 

Разрушитель сделал для него так много. Всего и не перечислишь. Научил всему, что знал, фактически. И сам взял много уроков.

Дженсен передумал возвращаться на свою базу. Выбросил рацию в реку и взобрался на вершину треугольника Серой дуги, расстегнул застежку на перчатке, включил меню таймера. Перемотал назад, назад, еще назад... Ага, вот оно. Пустая строчка – удаленные координаты родного мира. А перед ними в списке – что-то, что заставило Дженсена вернуться наконец домой. 

На вид – абсолютно типичный набор цифр. 

Дженсен целую секунду готов был послать все к чертям и попросту переместиться туда, посмотреть собственными глазами. Он был почти уверен, что Джаред его дождется. И все-таки оставался еще один вариант – не сказать даже, что более радикальный, зато придуманный Джаредом. А Джаред до сих пор ни разу не ошибся, хотя ни разу не отвечал на его вопросы прямо.

Дженсен закрыл глаза. Он видел парк, купола и автолеты. Лицо собственного отца, который тоже, забавное дело, никогда прямо не отвечал на его вопросы.

Он видел лицо Разрушителя. Разрушитель спал, как принцесса под стеклянной крышкой гроба, дышал почти незаметно. Ровный, гладкий лоб не беспокоили складки. У Разрушителя всегда было одно и то же лицо, кем бы он ни представал в снах и почти-снах Дженсена. Дженсен знал это лицо раньше. 

Темно. Вспышка.

«Возьми таймер и беги, Дженсен. Они – Разрушители».

Дженсен сглотнул вязкую слюну. Палец завис над крошечной кнопкой, нож Разрушителя упирался рукояткой в бедро, напоминая о выборе. На самом деле он уже принял решение.

В бункере шестого сектора было прохладно – вентиляция работала лучше, свободнее дышалось. Дженсен тремя косыми ударами срезал часовых, не вглядываясь в их лица, прошел вниз по гулкому коридору, ступая быстро и бесшумно. В первой общей комнате спали пятеро парней, и Дженсен по очереди задушил каждого. Вернувшись в коридор, он пошел на звук голосов, остановился на пороге рубки. Здесь собрался, судя по всему, почти весь отряд – радио шипело помехами, выплевывая чей-то рассказ о взрывах в соседнем повстанческом секторе. Кейн в обнимку с гитарой сидел у самого приемника.

Дженсен отер остывший пот со лба. Гораздо быстрее было бы обвалить на них стены или расстрелять, но пистолет Дженсен оставил в развалинах, а обвал не гарантировал чистого результата. Захотелось позвать Разрушителя и попросить помощи, поддержки, парочки крупинок-бомб, которые тот таскал в карманах, доставал невесть откуда. Но это было его дело, только его. Раз уж решился, раз уж пообещал – нужно завершить.

– Эй, – сказал он.

Десятки незнакомых и знакомых лиц развернулись к нему. Кристиан вскочил, едва не выронив гитару. Дженсен вспомнил, что не убрал окровавленный нож.

– Спокойно, это наш капитан, – сказал Крис схватившимся за пистолеты товарищам. – Черт подери, кэп, что произошло? Как ты сюда добрался? Мост...

– Вы не ранены, сэр? – спросил мальчишка-связист. Дженсен проследил за его взглядом: оказывается, вся штанина у него была в крови. Он покачал головой, улыбнулся.

– Пара повстанческих разведчиков попалась мне под нож, пока я к вам шел. Ничего особенного.

– Зачем... – начал Крис. Дженсен поднял руку, останавливая его.

– Я волновался, – сказал он. – Думал, ты с Серой дуги свалился по пути назад.

Повисла пауза. Окей, ложь вышла очевидная: буквально пару часов назад говорили по рации. Крис смотрел на него со смесью недоверия и страха.

– Ты действительно двинулся, Дженсен, – сказал он наконец. Парни из отряда поразились такому наглому нарушению субординации, кто-то даже пнул Криса по ноге. Тот не поморщился.

– Я волновался, – повторил Дженсен. Убрал нож. – Слушайте, у вас есть выпить?

Связист опомнился первым: сбросил громоздкие наушники с шеи, полез в шкаф, достал бутылку из плотного темного стекла, протянул Дженсену. Дженсен откупорил ее влажной от пота и крови рукой, глотнул. Он бы многое сейчас отдал за выпивку Райли, бьющую сразу по мозгам – человеческий алкоголь, как и лекарства, действовал слабо, гарантировал только похмелье, не снимал напряжение предварительным опьянением.

– Какие новости? – спросил он у связиста, игнорируя пристальные взгляды.

– П-повстанцы п-подорвались на своей же взрывчатке, – забормотал мальчишка. – Говорят, дерьмовая передача с Паркей была, дефектный материал.

– А мост? Тоже их рук дело, вы не думаете? – Снова повисло молчание. Радио шваркнуло, кто-то кашлянул в углу комнаты нервно. Дженсен глотнул еще, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. – Хороший ром. Кейн, ты добыл, проныра?

– Выменял пять бутылок на гитару, – отозвался Крис сухо. – Капитан... Дженсен...

Дженсен улыбнулся. «Это будет быстро», хотел сказать он. И подумал: они чуют. Даже Крис, пусть и доверяющий ему безраздельно, вечный пессимист, но не фаталист ни разу; все они, как один, знали в глубине души, что вот-вот наступит конец света. По крайней мере, здесь, на этой базе. Он никогда не копал шаблоны так глубоко, но... Возможно, очень вероятно, какая-нибудь переменная отвечала за осознание, за то, что люди называют «шестым чувством», только настроенным конкретно на Созидателей. У него было достаточно времени, чтобы убедиться: они всегда знают, когда он рядом, и чувствуют – некоторые, как Стив, лучше других – настроение, намерения, даже, пожалуй, мысли. Кое-кто – сны.

– Дженсен! – Крис подхватил его под локти, когда его покачнуло. Бутылка, разбиваясь, издала тот же звук, что нож Разрушителя, и этот повтор будто бы усилил темноту и тошноту.

Он смутно понимал, что его волокут по коридору в одну из спален – к счастью, не в ту, где он оставил пять трупов. Под затылком оказалось мягкое, он услышал свист молнии собственных брюк, окрик, чтобы позвали врача. Глупые, наивные люди, они думают, что он ранен в ногу!

Обеспокоенное лицо Кейна проплыло над головой, а потом, как он и надеялся...

Темно. Вспышка.

Никакого города, парка и куполов. Только гулкий коридор, а над ним, над потолком – толщи промерзшей почвы и снега.

– Поверить не могу, что вижу Созидателя. После стольких лет!

Дженсен оглядывался жадно, хотел впитать все и сразу. Он тоже не ожидал встретить Созидателя на этой холодной, голой земле, болтающейся в самом низу Цепи Заброшенных, и тем более – конкретно этого Созидателя. 

Он вбивал координаты наугад, потому что надоело идти по списку, а как только переместился, сразу же приготовился уйти – энергии здесь не было практически вообще, жизни – тоже. И вдруг его таймер издал непривычный, громкий сигнал, открыл карту местности. 

Дженсен последовал ему, облачившись предварительно в теплую куртку. Он к тому времени мог бы уже и чемоданом обзавестись, но в каждом новом мире проводил жесткую ревизию вещей, следил, чтобы все умещалось в один рюкзак, не хотел лишний раз усложнять себе путешествие. Жалел миллиард раз, что таймер декана (по соображениям государственной безопасности, не иначе) был рассчитан на перемещение только одного Созидателя – столько живых сувениров бы с собой утащил! 

Сигнал привел его к люку, скрытому снегом и иссохшим кустарником. Прежде чем он успел опуститься на корточки, чтобы исследовать его, крыша сама собой отъехала в сторону, и на него, щурясь, выглянуло пожилое, худое, испещренное глубокими морщинами лицо. Дженсен узнал его сразу. 

– Залезай, – крикнул ему Квентин Эра, конструктор, чьи работы он полюбил с первого взгляда в средней школе. – Добро пожаловать на восемнадцатую землю.

– Восемнадцатую? – Дженсен сверился с таймером, спускаясь по узкой раскладной лестнице в подземный бункер. В координатах этого мира не было ни восьмерок, ни единиц.

– Ты совсем юный, – отметил Эра, включая бледные лампы на стенах. Дженсен моргнул, примериваясь к белесому, как снег наверху, свету. На языке вертелся рой вопросов, он даже не знал, с чего начать. Эра оказался выше, чем он думал, и, разумеется, намного старше всех виденных Дженсеном фотографий.

– Я думал, вы давно умерли, – выпалил он первое, что пришло в голову. Конструктор хрипло рассмеялся, прокашлялся, протянул Дженсену руку:

– Так и знал, что они не совсем стерли мое имя из истории. Что мне оставили? Какие заслуги?

Дженсен пожал сухую ладонь, отдавая себе отчет в том, что выглядит один в один как мальчишка-фанат. 

– Исторические миры, заповедники, географические эксперименты, – ответил он, не вдумываясь в смысл вопроса. – Я... У нас в Академии целый музей ваших проектов, сэр.

– Ах, да. Центральная Академия Миростроения, – протянул Эра со странной усмешкой. Тут же покачал седой головой: – Прости, я совершенно позабыл манеры, пока жил один. Как тебя зовут, юный Созидатель?

– Дженсен Эклз, сэр.

– Оставь своих «сэров» в покое, Дженсен. Зови меня Квентин. Пойдем, побеседуем.

Квентин провел его в небольшую, слабо освещенную комнату, обставленную мебелью начала предыдущего века. Дженсен прикинул, что ему сейчас не меньше ста восьмидесяти – пожилой возраст, не совсем еще дряхлый, но близкий к тому. 

– Скажи, Дженсен, – начал Квентин, усаживая его в мягкое, потертое кресло и разливая густой ром по стаканам, – каким образом тебя занесло сюда? На вид ты еще студент, а студенческие таймеры, насколько я помню, не отличаются широтой доступа. По крайней мере, в мое время не отличались.

– Вы правы, – признался Дженсен. – Не отличаются. Мне двадцать четыре.

Он решил, что нет ничего постыдного в легком фанатизме: понял, что совсем ребенком выглядит в глазах старого конструктора. Кстати, глаза... 

Глаза Квентина Эра были зелено-карими, это он помнил по фото, но сейчас они казались выцветше-серыми. Впрочем, они меняли цвет относительно освещения – стоило старику переместиться поближе к столу, на котором стояла старомодная лампа, они блеснули ярко-голубым, потом – более привычным зеленым. Странные глаза, пронзительные. Обычно Дженсен не обращал пристального внимания на цвет чужих глаз.

Он поймал себя на том, что не может им врать.

– Я украл таймер декана Моргана, – пробормотал он.

– Хмм. – Квентин не улыбнулся, не удивился. Просто принял к сведению. – Я помню Джеффри. Значит, он стал деканом? Его назначили на место одного из моих близких друзей Шестым Советником незадолго до того, как... Ты пей, Дженсен. Тебе неплохо бы согреться сразу. А потом я покажу тебе кое-что, над чем работал, пока сидел здесь один.

– Сигнал, – вдруг понял Дженсен. – Это был ваш таймер!

– Да, – кивнул конструктор. – Он давно вышел из строя, к сожалению... Сразу же после моего перемещения сюда, если быть точным. Впрочем, теперь, возможно, мне удастся его починить.

Дженсен немедленно расстегнул перчатку, достал плоский, круглый, в ширину его ладони таймер и протянул Квентину. Странные глаза сверкнули и потухли.

Квентин начал расспрашивать о жизни дома, о прогрессе Академии и Совета, о новых моделях автолетов и успехах любимой футбольной команды. Ему была интересна каждая мелочь, и Дженсен, не решаясь с ним спорить, отложил на время собственные вопросы. Он надеялся, что старик сам расскажет. В разговоре выплыло только одно пока: оказывается, сорок лет тому назад Квентина сослали сюда, потому что его последний проект «не пришелся по нраву Совету». Его быстро разморило от крепкого рома и теплого кресла, даже в одной футболке было жарко. 

Он все еще во все глаза смотрел в острое, высушенное лицо, которое так хорошо знал по фотографиям в музеях, учебниках, иллюстрированных альбомах, каких у него уже к первому курсу набралась целая полка. На снимках его густые, каштановые с проседью волосы были аккуратно подстрижены, а сейчас полностью побелели и отросли почти до шеи, обрамляли осунувшееся лицо длинными прядями. Еще на фото он часто был в очках; здесь смотрел прямо, не щурясь. 

Не укладывалось в голове, что посчастливилось встретить кумира детства здесь, на заброшенной, лишенной энергии земле, да еще по случайным координатам. Данниль ему в жизни не поверит, если он не привезет фотографию или какой-нибудь сувенир! И еще не верилось, что Совет взаправду сослал гениального коллегу, каким бы «неортодоксальным» ни был его проект.

– Вообще-то, я уже собирался домой, – сказал он, когда разговор начал затухать, а Квентин, казалось, глубоко погрузился в размышления или воспоминания. – Хотел навестить друзей, родителей, забрать кое-что из вещей...

– И идти Созидать, – закончил Квентин с хитрой улыбкой.

– Ну, да.

– Я догадался, что ты амбициозный мальчик и необычный Созидатель, раз сумел увести у Джеффри таймер. Покажешь мне свои наброски?

– Они в таймере.

– Отлично... Пойдем?

Сон и опьянение как рукой сняло. Дженсен вскочил на ноги, вызывая еще одну улыбку у старика, но не смутился собственного энтузиазма: желание увидеть первым – и, возможно, единственным! – тот самый проект, за который Эра выгнали из Совета в Цепь Заброшенных... Вот уж точно – шанс на миллиард.

Они прошли в длинную, узкую лабораторию. Все оборудование, хоть и аккуратно собранное, было устаревшим, а кое-какие вещи Дженсену вообще не были знакомы, хотя он и догадывался об их назначении; Квентин явно собирал все это из подручных материалов, используя минимум энергии, составляя шаблоны по памяти. Созидательскую натуру Дженсена коробило при виде разномастных деталей и инструментов: тут было больше беспорядка, чем он когда-либо видел в лабораториях дома. 

– Приходилось работать с тем, что удалось собрать, – подтвердил Квентин, пожимая плечами. – Ты пока осматривайся, а я соединю наши таймеры.

Дженсен рассеянно кивнул. Его ноги сами понесли вглубь лаборатории, к вытянутым отсекам с полномасштабными макетами людей. Он видел такое только в музеях: уже несколько столетий Созидатели не тратили время, место и энергию на хранение готовых к пробуждению тел, наполняли людьми новый мир изнутри.

Вот только это были не люди. Дженсен, даже не заглянув еще в отсек, понял, что Квентин создал что-то совсем иное. 

– Кто они? – спросил он, проводя рукой по стеклянной крышке ближайшей к нему камеры. Там, как Белоснежка в хрустальном гробу, лежал молодой мужчина, ужасно Дженсену кого-то напоминающий.

– Они не люди, как ты мог догадаться, – отозвался с другого конца лаборатории Квентин. Дженсен услышал шорох энергии, едва различимый писк синхронизирующихся таймеров.

– Кто они? – переспросил он, не в силах оторвать взгляда от знакомого лица. Он чувствовал нарастающую тревогу и вместе с тем – приятное волнение, зачатки восторга. Странное предвкушение.

– Они, Дженсен... Мой проект. Вернее, не совсем мой, но теперь – только мой. Вот этого парня зовут Джаред.

– Он похож...

– Да. На меня. – Квентин незаметно подошел ближе, улыбаясь почти смущенно. – У меня осталось слишком мало шаблонов, когда я перенесся сюда. Да и память, знаешь, подводит к старости. Таким я был... Кажется, в двадцать с хвостом. Помладше, чем ты сейчас.

– Джаред?

– Так звали моего сына. Он умер в младенчестве.

Дженсен кивнул. Не знал, что сказать. 

– И они действительно способны будут Созидать? – спросил он наконец.

Квентин склонил голову набок, погладил любовно крышку камеры. Помолчал. Дженсен уже решил было, что ошибся, что даже гениальный Эра не способен на такой научный прорыв – создать Созидателя, и мастерит он что-то другое, третье...

– Надеюсь, что будут, – сказал он тихо. – В какой-то мере. Но мне недостает очень многого, сынок. Ты разрешишь мне воспользоваться твоими данными?

Темно. Вспышка. 

– Дженсен, Дженсен, чертов ты дурак... Эй! Ты все еще спишь?..

Темно. Вспышка. 

– Дженсен, бери мой автолет и беги!

– Но папа... Маки, она... И мама...

– Ты не можешь им помочь, Дженсен. Они мертвы.

Дженсен смотрел, как земля медленно, но верно приближается. Первые два этажа уже ушли в асфальт. Он чувствовал, что один за другим падают вокруг Барьеры, улавливал боковым зрением зеленые вспышки. Барьер отца еще держался, но... Но.

– Отец, расскажи мне все. Откуда они взялись? Почему сейчас?

Отец вместо ответа схватил Дженсена за руку и потащил на крышу, где был припаркован его автолет. 

– Идем, – бросил он. – Нам нужно добраться до зоны, защищенной Барьером Первого Советника. Там ты сможешь переместиться. Здесь сбоят таймеры.

Они прыгнули в машину как раз в тот момент, как задрожал верхний этаж. Отец вел лихо, взмыл сразу высоко над дымящимися домами, избегал центров взрыва. Дженсен с бешено стучащим сердцем искал в небе другие автолеты, думая: ну ведь мы же спаслись, мы смогли вырваться, значит, должны быть еще!

– Слушай внимательно, Дженсен. У нас мало времени.

Высокий взрыв немного сбил их с курса. Отец выругался, забрал еще выше – легковой автолет, не рассчитанный на такие маневры, жалобно запыхтел. 

– Что? Что? – Дженсен пытался перекричать грохот. Перед глазами была только темень густого дыма и вспышки Барьеров.

– Я давал клятву неразглашения Совету. Ни ты, ни мама, никто не знал, что я служил заместителем Восьмого.

Вот уж точно – сюрприз. Для Дженсена отец всегда был простым, начисто лишенным каких-либо амбиций радиопостановщиком, заведовавшим районными каналами. Задавать вопросы он не мог – язык будто прилепило к небу, голова кружилась от гари и непривычной высоты. Он чувствовал, что уже знает, что расскажет отец.

– Квентин Эра, твой любимый конструктор и Восемнадцатый Советник, был изгнан в Цепь Заброшенных миров около сорока лет назад. Координаты его мира были стерты из всех таймеров, даже из таймеров Советников. 

Мир-тюрьма. «Но я нашел его», билось в голове у Дженсена. «Я каким-то образом обошел защиту и нашел его». Или... Или Квентин со своей стороны годами расшатывал защиту, тратил энергию только на это и ни на что больше, надеясь, что в один прекрасный день какой-нибудь вор-юнец с далеко идущими планами наткнется на его высушенную дыру и подарит ключ от тюремной камеры.

Отец продолжал говорить строго, четко, громко. Экономил каждую секунду.

– Квентин Эра был объявлен мертвым, а поскольку заменить Восемнадцатого за такое короткое время не представлялось возможным, Советников стало семнадцать. Историю переписали, знания модифицировали.

Конечно же. Все, чтобы усовершенствовать существующий мир. Сколько раз Дженсен сам прибегал к модификации памяти во время своей «экскурсии»? Только то были люди. Не Созидатели. Советники нарушили одну из собственных заповедей, наказывая нарушившего другую заповедь коллегу.

Отец говорил дальше.

– Восемнадцатый Советник смог закончить расшифровку сохранившихся из далекого прошлого шаблонов Разрушителей и живо заинтересовался ими в последние годы своей службы. Долгое время он вел свою работу тайно, но в конечном итоге его поймали, судили, приговорили к ссылке.

Дженсен молчал.

– Дженсен? Мы почти прилетели. Слушай. Слушай меня!

Отец резко затормозил на границе мощного Барьера, развернул автолет боком. Дженсен не видел сквозь густую серо-зеленую завесу, но знал, что они зависли над его любимым парком. Если сощуриться, можно было различить купол ратуши, окна банка, мост на горизонте.

– Мне нужно идти, сын. Им понадобится каждый Барьер, чтобы провести операцию запирания. Сотри координаты и беги, Дженсен. Когда-нибудь ты найдешь мир с достаточной энергией, и...

Автолет тряхнуло. По лобовому стеклу поехала трещина, а потом в окно заглянуло любопытное лицо. Дженсен закричал бы, если бы мог хотя бы вдохнуть. Он слабо-слабо различал писк таймера у себя на ладони, ставший вдруг отчетливым, как стук сердца.

– Ага! – довольно воскликнул Разрушитель по имени Джаред. – А я думал, чего эта штука надрывается... Кстати, а чего она надрывается? О, у тебя такой же! Круто!

– Дженсен, беги! – отец распахнул дверь с его стороны, со стороны Барьера. – Перемещайся, как только выпрыгнешь, ясно?

– Джен-сен, – протянул Джаред, склоняя голову набок. – Так вот ты какой. Ну, привет, Дженсен. Хочешь поиграть?

Секунда – и он исчез. Таймер Дженсена зашелся сигналом, и отец, обняв его коротко и поцеловав в лоб, сказал: 

– Удачи, сын.

И вытолкнул его из машины. Дженсен, падая спиной вниз, нажал на кнопку таймера.

Темно. Вспышка.

– Тихо, Крис. Пусть спит. Тихо, ну. Завтра разберемся.

Ему снился город. Высокий, рассыпающийся, полузаброшенный Крествилль, по которому бродили солдаты и проезжали редкие грузовики.

Он стоял на крыше. Над головой плыл дирижабль, серый и одинокий, как небо, как асфальт, как его собственные брюки и перчатки. Рядом стояла камера – хрустальный гроб – с Разрушителем внутри. Забавно, что сон перенес их сюда, прочь из тесной лаборатории. Но чертовски, чертовски логично.

– Нравится? – спросила постаревшая копия Разрушителя, подходя с другой стороны камеры. – Хм. Вижу, что нравится. Пожалуй, оставлю вас наедине, а у меня еще есть дела.

– Постойте, – Дженсен с трудом оторвал взгляд от спящего. – Он ведь...

– Нет-нет, это не я, – рассмеялся Квентин Эра. – Лишь внешняя копия, характер другой. Не хотелось бы прослыть тщеславным на старости лет.

Дженсен посмотрел в небо. Посмотрел на Джареда. 

– У вас все равно не хватит энергии, чтобы запустить проект, – сказал он.

– Увы. – Квентин развел руками, блеснул странным взглядом. – Знаешь ли, некоторые вещи хороши лишь в теории. Подрастешь – поймешь. Мне удалось завершить подготовку к экспериментальной части – уже немаленькое достижение. Ну что, подаришь мне свой шаблон на прощание?

В теории – или в легендах, подумал Дженсен, глядя на собственные руки, перепачканные кровью солдат.

«Гроб» исчез. Квентин тоже. Джаред стоял рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, улыбался.

– Просыпайся, Дженсен. Все равно когда-нибудь придется.

– Просыпайся, Дженсен, – Кристиан тряс его за плечо. – Ну же, брат, просыпайся. Ты уже сутки спишь.

Сутки. Восемнадцатое число наконец закончилось, началось девятнадцатое.

– Кейн, ты будто контуженных не видел.

– Видел побольше твоего, щенок. И это не про нашего кэпа.

Дженсен медленно открыл глаза.

– Докладывай, сержант, – прохрипел он.

Крис с ощутимым облегчением выдохнул. Ругнулся, усмехнулся: 

– Ну, наконец-то.

Дженсен слушал его хмурый голос. Про взрывы в секторах повстанцев, про развороченный мост, будто Крис думал, что его капитан забыл обстоятельства своего появления в шестом секторе. Потом – новости из столицы, с базы на Паркей, про миротворческие отряды, прибывшие утром... Все было так просто. Легко и предсказуемо и близко; маленький, зацикленный мирок с таким громким – разрушительно громким – названием. 

– Здесь был с тобой кто-то.

– Ди Джей, связист здешний. Дженсен. Я так и не понял, каким образом ты добрался сюда. Наши часовые, они... Они исчезли. Вся смена, трое ребят – будто не было. Тебя никто не встретил на входе в базу?

Дженсен рассмеялся. И правда, не вечно же ему прибирать за Разрушителем, можно и наоборот разок, для разнообразия.

– Спасибо, Джаред, – сказал он, садясь и сбрасывая одеяло. Он был в одних трусах, но футболка и брюки обнаружились рядом на стуле, такие же грязные, какими были. Он стал одеваться, игнорируя взгляды и вопросы, будто стену стеклянную выставил между собой и человеком. Хватит. Пора завязывать с этим.

Он взял нож, лежавший под кучей одежды, провел по лезвию пальцем. Крис все еще что-то говорил, когда Дженсен, ускорившись, вонзил нож ему в живот, прочертил косую линию вправо-вверх.

– Джаред, – позвал он прицельно. Разрушитель не появился.

Дженсен вытащил нож, позволил другу – шаблону, черт, примитивному шаблону личности – свалиться безвольной тушей к его босым ногам. Убийство не доставило ни радости, ни грусти: он уже убил, пусть и не своими руками, многие миллионы живых, реальных существ, а не нарисованные копии.

– Джаред! – крикнул он, теряя терпение. На крик прибежал только юный Ди Джей.

– О, капитан, вы просну...

Дженсен свернул ему шею легким движением руки, отер нож о его куртку. Обулся, вышел, не спеша прогулялся по базе, оставляя след из бездыханных, бездушных тел. 

Хорошо. Если гора не идет...

Дженсен пошел по городу, не взбираясь на крыши, просто медленно, с почти человеческой скоростью, шагал по опустевшим улицам некогда шумного, процветающего города. Вроде заполнил уже все пробелы в памяти – а не мог припомнить, почему сделал именно Крествилль, а не столицу, похожим на родной город; наконец-то до него дошел смысл критических замечаний профессора: переправа, пункт передачи, портовый изначально город попросту не могу быть таким. Никому не нужны были здесь бесконечные небоскребы, развлекательные районы, парки... В этой части Кидонии даже в мирное время попросту неоткуда было взяться такому количеству людей, чтобы заселить подобный макет. Недосмотр, ошибка. Удовлетворительно.

Что ж. Зато много любимых Разрушителем высоких крыш. И никто никогда не смотрит вверх.

Чертов психованный старик сразу обо всем догадался. До того, как скопировал шаблон нечаянного помощника в свежепочиненный таймер, до того, как отправил Разрушителей по его следам в родной мир: ему понравился Джаред. Понравился еще таким – тихим макетом под стеклянной крышкой. Дженсен с самой встречи мечтал снова увидеть его спящим, потому что натура созидательская прорывалась, требовала вернуть все на круги своя, привести в порядок, исправить ошибку. А когда наконец увидел – ничего не изменилось. Только подсказку подарил ему Разрушитель очередную, без умысла. И трясло, и корежило, и тошнило от отсутствия результата. 

Но теперь все прошло. А Эра... Может, в благодарность за помощь, а может, попросту спятившими мозгами посчитал правильным наделить Разрушителя подходящим характером. Он ведь был Созидателем старой закалки и наверняка разделял положения теории поиска своих. И Дженсен, как ни крути, ценил его подарок.

Навстречу вырулил грузовик повстанцев. Дженсен ускорился, проткнул шины, расстрелял отряд. Подумал почти с ностальгией: а три дня назад я бы отогнал тачку на базу и распределил ресурсы среди людей. Лишняя еда и патроны точно не помешали бы. 

Он остановился на мосту, прислушался. Разрушителя не было рядом. 

Его все еще не было, когда Дженсен перерезал горло последнему солдату в своем бункере. Все еще не было, когда докурил последнюю самокрутку из заначки в столе. Все еще не было, когда забрался на крышу банка, где Джареду так нравилось с ним играть.

Наконец он услышал. Точнее, увидел, глянув в сторону порта: далеко-далеко на горизонте, человеку не разглядеть, высокие волны захлестывали северный мыс Паркей. Джаред вспоминал Сонный Холм. Дженсен сел, прислонившись спиной к кирпичной трубе, и стал ждать. 

Забавно, каким слепым он был всего три года назад (ровно три, у Джареда сегодня день рождения, – вспомнил он). Восторженный студент, нарушивший сразу дохрена законов, сумевший оторваться от агентов Совета – он считал себя самым умным, самым быстрым, непобедимым. Не без причины, между прочим. Но все знания, вся смелость, вся накопленная в разнообразных мирах осторожность испарились при виде Созидателя, который вдохновлял и направлял его своими проектами с детства. Даже не пришло в голову усомниться, спросить себя: а не странно ли, а не правы ли Семнадцать Советников? Нет, конечно, нет, как можно! Советники – идиоты, жадные зануды, прав Квентин Эра и прав он сам, беглец Дженсен. Великому конструктору удалось создать нечто большее, чем слабую копию самого себя, и ему выпал шанс поучаствовать в проекте века! Как можно было отказаться? И плевать, что этот самый Великий Конструктор не пожелал делиться всей информацией о проекте. Точнее, умолчал о самой главной детали.

– Прости, что так долго, – сказал Джаред, – сворачивал дела.

– Я вижу. – Дженсен встал. Разрушитель стоял на краю крыши, смотрел на дело рук своих: река Эллис выбралась из труб и канала, полилась от Серой дуги по улицам. Дженсен, погруженный в свежевосстановленные воспоминания, даже не заметил, что весь город вокруг него дымился и рассыпался в прах. Впрочем, Разрушитель не использовал на этот раз свои хитроумные бомбочки, работал тихо, будто не хотел прерывать его размышления.

Джаред поманил его пальцем. Дженсен подошел ближе, почти вплотную.

– Чем займемся? – спросил Джаред.

Неужели он не знает? – удивился Дженсен. Неужели думает, что я просто так убил их всех, потому что мне надоело с ними возиться, потому что пообещал ему?

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами он. – Пойдем куда-нибудь еще?

Разрушитель склонил голову набок, изучая его лицо. Дженсен протянул руки. Не дергался, не торопился, не задумывался даже: просто взял его за левое запястье и снял перчатку, положил себе в карман.

[](http://img7.imageshack.us/img7/7181/rbbwarriorsfinal.jpg)

Он гонялся за Джаредом не очень долго, но казалось, что целую вечность: прибирал за ним, восстанавливал порядок, будь то порядок в обществе или в разоренном городе. Гонялся – и никак не мог поймать. До сих пор.

– Ну, Созидатель, ты меня поймал. Поздравляю, – Разрушитель улыбался, а Дженсен не чувствовал ни удовлетворения, ни гнева. 

– Теперь я тебя убью, – ответил он, доставая испачканный кровью собственных солдат нож.

Разрушитель запрокинул голову и захохотал – звук погони, звук крови, стучащей в виски, звук взрывающейся неподалеку бомбы. Дженсену нравился такой смех. 

Отсмеявшись, Разрушитель шагнул ближе, хотя до того стоял лишь на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Дженсен чувствовал его запах, как чувствуют запах из собственного рта, если коротко выдохнуть на зеркало или на ладонь: кровь, пот, сила, хаос. Бешенство и победа.

– Убей, – согласился Разрушитель, вытаскивая второй нож, нож-близнец, будто напоминал, откуда такой у Дженсена. Провел аккуратно лезвием Дженсену по щеке. – Я никуда не собираюсь без тебя. Сам понимаешь.

Дженсен думал обо всех его подсказках и о том, каким спокойным и взрослым он кажется, когда спит.

– Хочешь секрет? – доверительным шепотом пробормотал Разрушитель, наклоняясь к самым его губам. Дженсен посмотрел в небо, затянутое дымом, уцепился взглядом в силуэт одинокого дирижабля далеко на горизонте – видимо, какой-то заправский воздушный волк умудрился вылететь из затопленного ангара. Закономерно: десяток крыс всегда успевает сбежать с тонущего корабля, а люди, как известно, входят в первую тройку самых живучих существ Множества миров.

– Хочу, – сказал он, обнимая Разрушителя одной рукой, а второй раскрывая меню его таймера. Нашел координаты в истории посещенных миров. – Только сначала хочу показать тебе свой.

Умирающий Крествилль растворился вокруг них, и секунду было темно, только эхо материи шелестело в уши, как шерстяное одеяло. Разрушитель прижал его крепче к себе, уткнулся носом в нос. 

– Ускорься, – сказал Дженсен, как только темнота сменилась бледно-серым светом тусклой луны и снега.

– Тут холодно, – пожаловался Джаред, потирая обнаженные плечи. Дженсен пожалел, что не забрал с собой вещей с базы – хоть куртку накинуть на Разрушителя можно было бы, но он не собирался надолго тут задерживаться, а следующей остановкой выбрал мир, где однозначно будет тепло.

– У тебя горячая кровь, – улыбнулся он, – потерпишь.

– Я не помню этот мир, Дженсен.

– Ускорься, Джаред.

Разрушитель пожал плечами и исчез. Дженсен знал, что он все еще рядом, что можно протянуть руку и коснуться. 

– Здесь секрет. И здесь мне нужно забрать кое-какой должок, – пояснил он.

Шел снег. Дженсен почти не чувствовал холода. Он пошел вперед, следуя воспоминанию о сигнале трехлетней давности. Сейчас тот самый таймер лежал у него в кармане – близнец таймера декана, но способный переместить не одного Созидателя, а целую армию Разрушителей. 

Сухой куст, скрывающий люк в подземную резиденцию изгнанника, нашелся без проблем. Дженсен отодвинул крышку, спустился по шаткой лестнице. Джаред тенью скользнул за ним, коснулся коротко ладонью плеча: зачем мы здесь? Дженсен покачал головой: подожди, все будет.

Через минуту послышались шаги. Квентин Эра шел навстречу, зажигая белесые лампы. Глаза его – черт подери, точь-в-точь как у Джареда, будь он проклят! – широко распахнулись при виде посетителя.

– Добрый вечер, сэр, – поздоровался Дженсен. – Джаред, подержи его.

Джаред материализовался двумя секундами позже: сначала руки Квентина будто бы сами собой закинулись за спину, голова свернулась назад и набок, и только потом стало видно, кто его схватил. Дженсен ярко улыбнулся: он гордился тем, что даже сейчас, даже при виде живого ответа на главный свой вопрос, Разрушитель оставался верен привычке выпендриваться.

Джаред одной рукой зажимал рот своей старшей копии, второй крепко держал его запястья. Они были безумно похожи – и одновременно совершенно разные.

– Познакомься, – сказал Дженсен, вертя в руке нож, – Квентин Эра, автор более сотни прославленных проектов, обладатель десяти премий Совета, три из них – первой степени, заслуженный конструктор Центра и Ближних миров. Сэр, а это Джаред, Разрушитель. Впрочем, что это я. Вы его знаете лучше всех, наверное.

Про себя добавил: лучше его знаю только я.

Квентин промычал что-то. Джаред продолжал держать старика с рассеянной полуулыбкой на губах – мыслями ушел куда-то далеко. Дженсен дал ему минуту, помня про любимую разрушительскую поговорку.

– Детка, ты хочешь поговорить с Созидателем, который тебя сделал, или сразу его замочим? – спросил он наконец.

– Не знаю, – честно ответил Разрушитель. Квентин дергался, силился заговорить. Джаред спустил руку с его рта на шею, удерживая голову под тем же неудобным углом.

– Не сделал, – прохрипел Квентин. – Восстановил из шаблонов, созданных таким же, как я, Советником много веков назад.

Отличное культурное наследие, ничего не скажешь. Дженсену стало смешно: если даже явно свихнувшийся Созидатель все еще стремился к порядку и справедливой оценке своих заслуг, то какие выводы можно сделать о нем самом? С другой стороны, сорок три года полного одиночества не шли ни в какое сравнение с тремя годами одиночества с Разрушителем, в этом Дженсен был уверен. 

– Вот откуда твои песенки, – сказал он Джареду. – Кстати, Квентин, вы в курсе, что вы уничтожили столицу Множества миров?

Переменчивые глаза сверкнули. Потухли.

– Жаль, что я не мог лично пронаблюдать практическую часть проекта, – прошептал он.

Дженсен прекрасно понимал, о чем он говорит: любой Созидатель всегда стремится довести свой проект до конца, бросить начатое для конструктора – практически преступление против науки. Советники должны были это учитывать, отправляя коллегу в ссылку. Сами, значит, виноваты.

– Мне тоже жаль. Было грандиозно. – Дженсен играл Разрушителя, как играл давно, в прошлой жизни, на потертой сцене актового зала Академии Миростроения, и наблюдал тот же эффект, что оказала его игра на главного постановщика. Это было приятно. – Еще мне жаль, что придется нарушить восемнадцатую заповедь Совета... Впрочем, на момент моего рождения заповедей было семнадцать, а с памятью у меня не очень здорово нынче, не уверен, что помню, какую именно вычеркнули из списка.

Эра забился в захвате, но Джаред, стоило Дженсену поморщиться, снова заткнул ему рот. «Как тебе удалось выдрессировать его?» – спрашивали бешеные глаза. Дженсен улыбнулся. Если бы он все еще был тем мальчишкой-фанатом, который оказался нежданным подарком судьбы гениальному Созидателю, он бы ответил: «Забавно, что не я его создал, а знаю о нем самое главное, чего не знаете вы: его невозможно выдрессировать или приручить, но если стать им и дать ему стать тобой, он будет полностью твоим по собственной доброй воле».

– Мне надоело, что он трепыхается, – заявил Джаред. – Давненько я не мочил Созидателей. Вместе?

– Почему нет.

Хруст шеи слился со скользящим звуком ножа, въезжающего в живот. Ветхая рубашка пропиталась кровью, запачкала полы светло-зеленого лабораторного халата. Дженсен отер нож потрепанным его рукавом, чувствуя, как испаряется энергия мертвого Созидателя, и Разрушитель отбросил худое длинное тело в сторону. 

Дженсен ждал вопросов, уточнений. Ждал с одинаковой вероятностью слез и улыбки, но Разрушитель был тих и спокоен, как в самый первый раз, когда Дженсен его увидел. К счастью, сейчас их не разделяла крышка стеклянной камеры, и он перешагнул через ногу Квентина, протянул руку: 

– Пойдем, покажу, откуда ты взялся.

Вот теперь Джаред улыбнулся. Ярко, легко, всем лицом, всем даже, пожалуй, телом, как в сне про свидание. Его левая ладонь была шершавой, теплой, приятной без перчатки. 

– Война закончилась, – сказал он вдруг. Дженсен, не задумываясь, кивнул.

Земля 0030.08.0.0.1 (Государственный Заповедник Созидателей)  
Сентябрь

Разрушитель висел на ветке вниз головой, кидался мелкими тугими бутонами в Дженсена, победно вскрикивая каждый раз, когда удавалось попасть по макушке. Дженсен отмахивался от него вяло, продолжая вносить окончательные, перепроверенные данные в таблицу.

– Я работаю, Джаред, – наконец не выдержал он. – Сгоняй на континент, взорви что-нибудь.

– Я соскучился, – возразил Джаред.

Дженсен отложил блокнот. Джаред, в общем-то, говорил дело: сегодня он почти не отрывался от макета, даже поесть, кажется, забыл. А день был классный. Здесь, на краю джунглей, у берега океана, всегда было хорошо, но сегодня немного спала жара, и Дженсен выбрался из недр лаборатории поработать в тени экзотической растительности. Разрушитель, разумеется, воспринял это как приглашение поиграть.

– Иди сюда, – позвал его Дженсен. Джаред тут же свалился на него с ветки, как переспелый банан – оставил, скотина, пару синяков коленками. Дженсен сгреб его руками и ногами, укусил за щеку.

– Долго еще? – спросил Разрушитель, как спрашивал каждый день.

– Уже скоро. Если бы еще не отвлекался на конструирование качелей и песочниц для тебя, было бы еще быстрее.

– Не бухти, – посоветовал Разрушитель, – станешь Созидателем.

Дженсен рассмеялся.

– Мне это уже не грозит, – хмыкнул он. – Некуда дальше деградировать.

Он и так скопировал шаблон лаборатории Эра полностью, не стал заморачиваться постройкой собственной. Дурное влияние Разрушителя, а вовсе не лень, нет-нет.

– Хотя бы разбуди парочку своих друзей. Хочу с ними познакомиться.

– Замочить их, хочешь сказать?

– Эй, обижаешь. Они же твои друзья.

– На базе тебя это не останавливало.

– Дурак. То были не друзья.

Дженсен был вынужден с ним согласиться. 

– Раз уж ты весь такой голый на меня свалился... – начал он, планируя посоветовать Разрушителю перестать трепать языком, но Джаред сообразил быстрее: заткнул ему ртом рот, разорвал по швам трусы.

– Это так странно все-таки, – сказал Разрушитель, вглядываясь в спящие под стеклянными крышками макеты первых новых Созидателей.

– Что именно? – Дженсен закончил слияние образа и характера, направил шаблон в новую камеру. Следил, как под энергетическим полем формируется тело Кристиана Кейна. Не сдержал усмешки, глянув ему между ног.

– Если вы все это время могли создавать себе подобных, зачем вашим женщинам вообще было рожать естественным путем? Это ж, типа, больно. Я думал, вы все свои силы направляете на улучшение жизни. Оставили бы трах для кайфа, а детей – вот так, из камеры.

Ну, конечно. Что еще может интересовать Разрушителя. Впрочем, Дженсен недалеко ушел. Посмеиваясь сам над собой, он вбил пару символов, чтобы на Крисе появилась одежда.

– Ты сам говорил: государственная тайна, – сказал он.

– Вы ужасные зануды, – диагностировал Джаред. – Только вот ты да Эра... Темные лошадки.

Дженсен закрыл на секунду глаза. Он каждый день благодарил собственные мозги за то, что предпочли надолго забыть о его роли в уничтожении родного мира. Он не мог даже представить, что сделал бы три года назад, мучимый чувством вины. Сейчас... Сейчас он был наполовину Разрушителем. Почти легко абстрагировался от таких мелочей. Почти.

Зато теперь у него была новая цель. 

– Серьезно, – продолжал Разрушитель гнуть свое, прогуливаясь между рядами камер. – Вы настолько доверяете своей порядочной натуре, что глупо получается. Сам посуди: если бы ваши Советники попросту уничтожили информацию о моем народе или хотя бы замочили придурка Квентина, когда он слишком зарвался, никто бы не пострадал. Тоже мне, Хранители Миров. Тьфу.

Дженсен был с ним, вообще-то, абсолютно согласен. И поэтому, как последний живой Созидатель, приговорил Восемнадцатого Советника к ликвидации, а заодно забрал все его наработки, среди которых оказались и заметки по конструированию Созидателей. Они были неполными, но Дженсен, используя шаблоны Разрушителей, довольно быстро разобрался, чего именно не хватает.

– Зато теперь мы знаем, каким образом моим предкам удалось восстановить нашу расу, – пожал плечами он. – Подай мне реагенты?

Джаред швырнул ему микроплату через всю комнату. Дженсен поймал не глядя. Он создавал полномасштабные макеты, чтобы протестировать первые образцы – ха, вот Данниль будет материться, когда узнает, что ее назвали «образцом» – здесь, до перемещения на новую землю, хотел убедиться в правильности всех цепочек. Но была и другая причина, угаданная Разрушителем: не терпелось снова увидеть друзей и родных. Черт, как здорово, что когда-то все же уговорил их сдать шаблоны в общую базу. Да и на товарищей из Крествилля хотелось посмотреть в новом образе.

– Дженсен, – Разрушитель переместился к нему за спину, обнял привычно за талию, уперся подбородком в плечо.

– Ммм? – он все ждал, когда же Джаред попросит. Ждал, сам не зная, как ответит.

– Ты ведь останешься?

Дженсен повернулся в его объятиях. Вопрос был не тот. Совсем не тот.

– Останусь? – перепросил он.

– Со мной, – уточнил Джаред.

– Я думал, ты захочешь, чтобы я восстановил твоих родных и сконструировал вам отдельный мир, – признался Дженсен. – Или целую цепочку, если одного будет мало.

Джаред криво усмехнулся, покачал обросшей головой. Здесь, в Заповеднике, его волосы росли в десять раз быстрее, чем на зацикленной, высушенной Эра. Дженсен сначала боялся, что будет невольно сравнивать его со старшей копией, но в результате даже не задумывался об этом: ему нравилось дергать длинные прядки, гладить, зарываться в них лицом и руками. 

– Может, позже, – сказал Джаред. – Да. Когда-нибудь – обязательно. Но, ты знаешь... Мне с моими всегда было скучно. Нет, не так. Мне было...

– Тесно, – с улыбкой закончил за него Дженсен.

– В точности, – кивнул Джаред. Вывернул свой вопрос обратной стороной: – Так ты возьмешь меня с собой?

Дженсен обвел взглядом лабораторию, лица Данниль, Криса, брата, сестры, мамы и папы. И остальных, хранящихся в виде шаблонов в памяти микроплат и таймеров. Почти все было готово к финальной стадии – буквально за два месяца в богатом энергией мире, работая по десять часов в день, справился. Неслыханное дело. Особенно учитывая, что еще и выстроил посреди Заповедника целый континент с городами и людьми, чтобы Джареду было, чем заняться. Но Разрушителю уже наскучило, он чувствовал. Пора было двигаться дальше, строить себе новый дом.

Только не себе. Им.

– Конечно, возьму, – сказал он. – Я тебя догнал. И поймал. Ты – мой военный трофей, Разрушитель.

Джаред бешено улыбнулся. Незаметным движением достал нож и мазнул Дженсену по щеке – новое любимое место для царапины, выбранное в последние секунды существования земли под названием «Эра».

– Ты водишь! – крикнул он из коридора. Дженсен, смеясь и ругаясь, вытер кровь, ускорился и метнулся за ним.

 **Конец**  



End file.
